Living the Rockstar Life
by TheHyperLlamaWithPocky
Summary: AU FIC. After they became famous, Noriko, Maki, Amaya, and Naruto will never be the same. Rabid fans, awesome shows, I present you the sequel to High School Life! Oh this oughta be interesting. GaaraXoc R&R!
1. Photoshoot

**_Mikie: Ok ladies and gents! This is the sequel to High School Life...With Vampires! I hope you enjoy this series as much as you did the last one. And now may I introduce, The Falling Stars._**

**_Falling Stars: She doesn't own Naruto or it's characters, nor the songs she uses in this fic._**

**_Mikie: Thank you. Now...Story Start!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Photoshoot_**

* * *

Security guards tried to keep the screaming fans away as the Falling Stars made their way into the building. As soon as they got in, they were greeted by a woman who looks like she needs some sleep.

"Ah! There you are. Come on you need to get into makeup, and your outfits." She said.

She took them back to the makeup place and sat down while the makeup artists were doing their makeup. There was a theme to this photoshoot: Black & White, so their makeup was very simple. The girls wore Maybeline lip gloss, with grey eye shadow and foundation. Naruto had to wear foundation and a bit of eye shadow to, but it was hot still. They all wore black pants with white shirts, and black converse with the white laces. Like I said, very simple. They went out to the area where they were shooting at. It was just a set with a black background. When they were there, they met the music producer dude.

"Aha. The Falling stars. Nice to see you again. Look here, we are doing a photoshoot. A very simple one. Make it sexy and make it count. But there will also be another band shooting with you today." He said

"And that band is?" Maki asked eating skittles.

"The Falling Stars...i would like you to meet Tokio Hotel." (Just imagine that they speak perfect English. If you think about it, it's really hot. Lol)

The band known as Tokio Hotel came and greeted them, giving them handshakes and whatnot.

"Hey." Noriko said. "I'm Noriko Kirashiki, while this is my twin sister Maki Kirashiki and theres Amaya Myuki and Naruto Uzumaki." The gang waved and smiled while Tokio Hotel introduced themselves.

"Hey to you to. My names Bill Kaulitz, he over there is my twin brother Tom Kaulitz, and them over there is Georg Listing and Gustav Schäfer." The guy called Bill had black hair whith white highlights, but his hair was spiked all over the place so it was like a spiky afro...hmm. Tom has blond hair in long dreadlocks but he wore it in a ponytail with a cap and beanie over it. George has long brown hair, about shoulder length, and Gustav has short blond hair. The woman who needs sleep came up again and spotted Tokio Hotel.

"Ok now come on we need to get you into hair and wardrobe." She said.

"Hey you guys," Noriko whispered. "I think that lady needs help."

"No, she needs professional help." Naruto added.

The gang laughed while the other band came back out wearing the same thing as them, but Tom's outfit was slighlty baggy. What the hell is was just baggy. Bill's hair was deflated and kind of like Noriko's hair. The sleepy woman led them to the set and they just stood there, waiting for the director's order.

Noriko looked up at the twins. They are fooking tall! Probably about 6 foot. Noriko and Maki were only 5' 11", so yea; they were still kind of short.

"Ok." The director said. "First we are going to do just the twins, them we will do one band at a time, then we will do one band at a time."

Naruto, Amaya, Georg, and Gustav went off the set, to the food table. Bill and Tom stood to the side while it was Maki and Noriko's turn. First they stood back to back.

"Nice, perfect." The director said as he was taking the pictures. The lights flashed as they stood in a different way, but the same position.

"Ok now both of you turn to face me." He said. they did as they were told and he took about 7 more pictures. Noriko looked at Maki and they both nodded their head. they then started to jumpo, so the director took pictures while they were in mid air.

"Hey can you stop for a moment?" Maki asked. the director did and she disappeared behind the curtain. a few minutes later she came back with two skateboards.

"Ok i got an idea." she said. "Why don't you take pictures while me and Noriko do some skateboarding tricks?" The director nodded and Noriko took her skateboard.

Noriko's skateboard was blue on the top, and on the bottom it had her ame in blue letters with blue wheels. Maki's was the same except the color was yellow. Noriko was on one side of the set while Maki was on the other. By the count of three they jumped on their skate boards. When they got to the middle they both jumped at the same time when the director took a picture. Bill and Tom clapped as they smiled, and Maki put their skateboards up.

"Ok. Now Bill and Tom come on the set." Director dude said.

They did and they went to the very back of the set along with Noriko and Maki. They then walked forward like on the runway and the director took a picture. More like a kagillion pictures. He kept pressing the button whilke they walked, so it ws like a fashion show. they did this crossways walk so Bill and Tom were going to the right, while Maki and Noriko were going to the left. They then stopped walking and did a little pose and the director took some more pictures.

"Ok now bring out their instruments!" the director shouted at some random person. The sleepless lady walked up with 3 guitars. Bill didn't need anything. Bill stepped aside as Tom, Maki, and Noriko went to the other side of the set. Noriko went first. She ran, jumped, and played a note so when the director took a picture, it was of her jumping in the air playing her guitar. Maki did the exact same thing, and Noriko joined her in the jumping process. Tom was wearing pants that can actually fit him, (Can you imagine that?) so he can jump in the air. Bill came in and jumped aling with Tom.

"Will the rest of the bands please come on the set?" the director yelled. Naruto, Amaya, Georg, and Gustav came out from nowhere and stood to the back of the set where Bill, Tom, Maki, and Noriko was. They all nodded at each other, like they had telepathy, and walked like they were on the runway again. Some person put a fan in front of them so their hair was flowing. The director took many pictures of this, and as they reached they end of the set, they all did some random pose. Tom jumped on bill and they both started to laugh, Maki jumped onto gustav so they were on the floor, Amaya and Naruto were hugging each other, and Georg and Noriko looked at them all like they were ido\iots, but they were laughing as well.

"Perfect! Laugh some more! Now them, someone go get the mud bucket!" The director shouted. About 5 people had this giant bucket of mud and put it in the middle of the set.

"I wonder what this is for." Noriko said walking around the bucket. She didn't know it, but the director took a picture of her doing that. She eyeballed both bands then had a look on her face.

"Mud fight!!!" Tom shouted. Naruto got this immediatley and ducked for cover. Maki grabbed a handful of mud and threw it at Tom. Noriko was stupid enough to actually jumped in the mud bucket. Bill jumped in with her. Amaya got some mud and threw it at Georg. when they were fully covered in mud, the five people took the bucket back, and then Tokio hotel and the Falling stars were jumping all over each other in mud. the director took many pictures of this, then both bands went to the back and did their signature walk again. everyone was clapping like that was a show, and the director just kept clicking the button while they were walking. they stopped walking, then they all held hands, and raised it in the air. They all were smiling and laughing, and the director took a picture of that, then they all jumped on each other laughing and huggung. it was a cute sight to see and also hot.

when the shoot was all over, and the bands got all cleaned up they sat went to their hotel. Turns out, they were in the exact same hotel. It was tiring to get there though, because their fans spotted them, so they ran to their hotel. Why wasn't there a car to take them? Noriko suggested they could walk there because it was down the street, but then again, New York is a crazy place. They finally managed to make it to The Falling Stars room, so when they got inside, they plopped down on the ocuch or the bed.

"So," Maki started. "How old are you guys?"

"I'm 18 years old." Bill said.

"Same." Tom said.

"I'm 19 years old." Gustav said.

"And I'm 20 years old." Georg said.

"How old are you guys?" Tom asked. Maki went up to go get packs of skittles. She offered some to Bill and he took it, eating it. Noriko noticed that he had a tounge ring. Tom also had a peircing, but it was on his lip.

"Me and Noriko are 17 years old." Maki said,

"I'm 18." Amaya said.

"I'm 18 also." Naruto said. Bill did this wierd thing. I guess he was adjusting his pants.

"You know," Noriko said. "We have a show tonight. We can get you tickets to go. Front row." Bill looked at Tom, who looked at Gorge, who looked at gustav, who was playing with his ipod.

"Why not? Our show got canceled. Which kinda sucks." Bill said.

"Cool then! You know, we're kinda new in he music business, so don't flame us when you see us." Noriko laughed a bit. "The show starts at 7pm, which is about in 3 hours. We need to be there in 30 minutes actually, because of the interview and the sound check, so we'll see you guys later?"

The band nodded and smiled. They said their goodbyes to Tokio Hotel as they walked out the door. The gang then got ready, and walked outside, where security guards tried to keep the fans from ripping them to pieces, and they climbed into the truck, which drove them to their show.

* * *

**_Ok! Thats was the first chapter of Living The Rockstar Life. I will call it, LTRL. I noticed it was quite short, but don't worry, the chapters will get longer. Well then. Did you like it? No? Maybe? Review! This is HyperOffPocky, signing off_**.


	2. Unexpected Guest

**_Mikie: And now, tis is Living The Rock star Life! Or as I call it, LTRL. Ok guys. I would a least like 5 reviews or more before i post the third chapter. Please? I'm having troubles. The internet at my house isn't connected. It can't be the bill, because the cable would be out to. So we got to fix it. GREAT. But anyways, This is chapter 2 LTRL._**

**_Tokio Hotel: She doesn't own Naruto or it's characters._**

**_Falling Stars: She also doesn't own the songs she uses in this fic._**

**_Mikie: Vielen Dank. Geschichteanfang! (That means, Thank you very much, story start, in german.)_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Unexpected Guest_**

* * *

As they were pulling into the parking lot, fans were pressing themselves against the truck. Jeez what people will do just to meet them? The Falling Stars got out of the truck, security guards following closely behind them. The fans looked like they were desperate, so they signed some autographs. Noriko kissed one boy on the cheek and he looked like he was about to die. The guards pushed them on until they were into the MTV studio. they were supposed to do an interview here, then go to the stage to do a sound check.

The set for the interview was just a room, with a couch for the gang and a chair for the woman that's supposed to be interviewing them. They sat down, waiting for the lady to show up. About 10 minutes later she came in. she wore a black halter top with a white undershirt, and blue jeans with heels. She sat down in the chair and smiled at them. They smiled back at her. About 5 more minutes the camera crew came in and she got ready.

"Hello and welcome to MTV News. I'm Kim and I am sitting here with The Falling Stars, another one of the world's rising rock stars." She then turned to them and the questioning begun. (**The letters stand for their first letter of their name. For example: Kim=K. Maki=M. And so forth.)**

**K:** "Now I hear you guys were discovered at a music show. What's the deal with that?"

**M:** "Yes that's true. See there was this show back at home, and we entered and turns out we won it. Our music producer was there, and he happened to like us, so now we have a contract with him."

**K:"** I hear that two of the band members are going out."

**N:** "Yes, me and Amaya. We have been going out for about 2 years now." Amaya blushed then Naruto grabbed her hand to hold it.

**K:** "And that doesn't affect you two?"

**N:** "No not at all. We actually think they are a cute couple.(Some thing is wrong with me. I forgot how to spell couple. T-T)"

**K:** "Now about your newest video, Misery Business, how did you guys come up with the idea of that?

**M:** "that's a funny story see, it was actually based on a real life situation. In school Noriko was dealing with a girl who thought she was just all that and you know. and Noriko decided to stand up to her, so we made a song about it. We never thought that we would be here right now."

**K:** "It sounds exciting. So are you guys enjoying the famous life?"

**A:** "Ha-ha. The famous life can be rough, but it is dreams come true. Just a year ago we were sitting in our dorm watching SpongeBob and now we are on MTV in New York. It's really exciting."

**K:** "Well I enjoyed interview you guys. But unfortunelately I have to go."

**TFS:** "Aww well it was nice talking to you to. We have a sound check to get to."

**K:** "I'm Kim and that was MTV News. Catch you later."

The camera crew gave thumbs up and Kim said goodbye. They then made their way to the other part of the building. The place might look kind of small on TV, but it's actually really big.(**Ok. I'm referring to the TRL building, but I've actually been there before. It's badass! Anyways, I'm just going to call it the Mtv studio mmks?)**

People already started to come in, so when they arrived in there, they got bombarded by fans. It wasn't a lot, so they were able to pry them off and sign all of their autographs. Pictures however, it was like they took pictures with everyone 10 times each. yeah, it was chaos.

After about 10 minutes, they managed to get away, and they were at the theatre part of the MTV studio. Their crew was there, so their instruments were already set up.

"So we're playing PUS right?" Maki asked.

"Yuppers. What's the point of doing a sound check?" Noriko said.

"To check the sound. Duh Nori." Amaya said while slapping Noriko up the head.

"Yea I know that." Noriko said while holding her head. "It's just that we already know what we're gonna play, and even I checked the sound myself yesterdays. So nothing should go wrong." They all looked at her.

"Ok fine I'll go check it again." She said pouting. They all patted her on the back while she went behind the stage to check out their amps. Turns out, there was something wrong with the stuff. the cables were all tangled.

"Dude." Noriko said, having an anime sweat drop. It took her about m15 minutes to untangle and plug all that crap back up. When she got back to the gang, they all laughed at her.

"Did anyone of you set this up?" She pointed a finger until it landed on someone.

"Naruto Uzumaki.." He looked terrified when she called his name.

"Urm....head start?" He asked.

"Run. Fast." she said. She looked like the demon of music. He ran like a retard, and after about 5 nano seconds she ran after him.

"Just wait till I get my hands on you!" She yelled. Naruto yelled and ran faster. He wasn't watching were he was going, so it was typical for him to run into someone. Who he ran into, however, was unexpected. Noriko stopped when she saw he was staring at someone. Then she gasped.

"MOM?"

"Hi honey! How are you? I missed you so much!" She walked up to Noriko and gave her a hug. Noriko pushed her away. Maki and Amaya then came up behind her. Their mom looked hurt, tired, and sad for some odd reason.

"What are you doing here mom?" Maki asked. And she was pretty serious. Maki was scary when she was serious.

"I came to see you to. I haven't seen my daughters in almost 3 years. Is it so wrong just to pay a visit?" She asked.

"Well in your case, it is." Noriko said. "You just handed us off to the boarding that pops owns and yet we never even see him that much. You and dad went off to travel the world, and yet you dumped us off like we were going to be a burden to your happiness." Noriko was getting fired up. She was on the verge of tears.

"Why do you want to see us now after all that?" She asked. "Is it just because you see that we're famous rock stars that you want to take us in again? Or did dad finally get tired of you and left, like all the others?" She was crying already. The gang went up to hug her.

"We'll talk about this in the hotel." Their mother said. What a bitch. She walked away, the guards leading her to where the studio was. Noriko turned around and started to walk towards the stage.

"Are you alright sis?" Maki asked. She was worried for her younger sister.** (Did I ever tell you that in one of the last series chapters? If I didn't let me fill you in. Maki is older than Noriko by 2 minutes. Cool huh? Now back to the story**.)

"How the fuck can I be alright? A person we haven't seen since we were 14 years old just comes up and wants to be apart of our lives again. She hurt us Maki. Hell no I'm alright." She said. Maki at first looked hurt but then she walked up to Noriko, who was sitting on the stage, and sat down by her. She then put her arm over her shoulder and just leaned on her for awhile. Naruto and Amaya came up and did the same thing.

"I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to be a bitch if I was." She said.

"Don't worry about it dude, the same thing happened to me except it's with my dad." Amaya said.

"Hey, I don't even have parents. And I really don't need any. I have the best friends in the world and that's all that matters to me really." Naruto. Noriko smiled and they all hugged each other. Amaya looked at her watch.

"Hey, the place is going to be filling up soon, so let's go get dressed."

Noriko nodded and got up. She was feeling a lot better now. There's nothing better than best friends and a sister. When they went to the building where they were supposed to get dressed, she saw the sleepy lady. Again. Maybe she's the hair, makeup, and wardrobe person. She took the girls into the same room, and Naruto into another. For wardrobe, the girls all wore the same thing, as always. It was a shirt, with a vest on top, and white jeans. The shirts were the girls color. and if you haven't guessed, they color they always wore was their favorite color. Naruto wore the same thing, except his shirt was orange. For makeup, Noriko wore blue eye shadow, with lip gloss. Her mascara was blue to, to give it a weird affect to her eyes**.(Not a bright ass blue, just a blue that looks good.**) Maki's makeup was yellow eye shadow, but with black mascara instead, so it was badass looking, with lip gloss. Amaya's makeup was consisted of red eye shadow, lip gloss, and black mascara. Naruto wore nothing, because his face was already perfect.

They came out of the makeup/hair/wardrobe building. I will call it, MHWB. They were behind the stage and peaked out. The place was filled up. It was big to, so there were a lot of people. The more the merrier. It was almost time. They announcers across the street had to do a little talking then they were going to play.

Noriko spotted Tom and she tried to call out to him. She waved, jumped, and made a monkey noise, butt he still didn't notice her. So Noriko tapped Maki they nodded. Hopefully, fan girls wouldn't jump out of nowhere. The twins hated fan girls. A lot. They took a deep breath and cupped their hands around their mouths.

"TOM KAULITZ!" Tom turned around and saw the girls. He smiled and waved, then tapped bill. Bill turned around and waved to. The sleepy lady teleported from the other building to behind Naruto. When she tapped his shoulder he got scared. But then he calmed down.

"Ok you guys go on in one minute, so get on the stage." She said. The gang nodded at each other and walked on the stage. As soon as the first person saw them and she screamed, the rest of the people turned around and saw us. They immediately started to cheer and jumped in the air. Noriko waved and they screamed louder.

"FALLING STARS, FALLING STARS. FALLING STARS!" They chanted. Maya set up her microphone.

"Ok you guys. When they hear our names on the speaker, that's when you start to cheer. "she said. Everyone was nodding their head and talking to each other.

_-Across the street-_

"Now when we get back, performing across the street at the theatre is The Falling Stars! This was TRL and we will catch you guys on Saturday." The announcer dude said.

_-Back at the theatre-_

Maki made a hand motion for the crowd to cheer and they did. It was still going to be about 3 minutes because it's a commercial. Noriko started to do the moonwalk and everyone was cheering her on. Maki nodded to Noriko and they started to break-dance. (If you've ever seen that movie White Chicks, imagine 'the dance that they did on the dance scene). Everyone was yelling and cheering because they didn't know that they could dance like that. Their ending pose was them standing back to back. Bill had his mouth open because he was impressed.

_-Across the street-_

"We are back so now get ready for The Falling Stars!"

_-Back at the theatre-_

The lights went off as the crowd cheered, because they knew that they were performing now. The guitar intro started and they begun to sing. The lights came back on and it was like a rave.

"This song is called, Poor Unfortunate Souls." Naruto said. (**Lol. I had to change some of the lyrics because they are girls. You'll see what I'm talking about. Otherwise, I don't own the song.)**

_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me kind of strange  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light, and made a change  
And I fortunately know a little secret  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And dear lady, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (pathetic)_

_Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain  
In need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed!  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad  
So true  
They come flocking to me crying  
"Will you help us, pretty please?"  
And I help them!  
Yes I do!_

_The men up there don't like a lot of blabber  
they think a girl who gossips is a bore!  
Yes on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word  
and after all dear, what is idle prattle for?  
They're not all that impressed with conversation  
True gentlemen avoid it when they can  
But they dote and swoon and fawn  
on ladies who withdrawn  
It's she who holds her tongue who gets a man_

_Poor unfortunate souls  
Go ahead!  
Make your choice!  
I'm a very busy person and I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much  
Just your voice!  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad  
So true  
If you wanna cross the bridge, my sweet  
You've got the pay the toll  
Take a gulp  
Take a breath  
Go ahead  
Sign the scroll  
Amaya and Maki  
Now I've got her, girls  
Naruto's on a roll  
You poor unfortunate souls_

_In pain  
In need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed!  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad  
So true  
They come flocking to me crying  
"Will you help us, pretty please?"  
And I help them!  
Yes I do!_

_Those poor unfortunate souls_

Everyone cheered and jumped in the air while crowd surfing. Tokio hotel gave the Falling stars a thumbs up while they hi-fived each other.

"Thank you people of MTV" Maki said into the microphone. "We will be back, otherwise check out our concerts on DVD!"

Naruto came up from the drums and he, along with the girls, jumped into the crowd. They then got Bill, Tom, Georg, and Gustav, and walked to the back door with the whole place following them. Some girls realized it was Tokio Hotel and they tried to eat Bill alive. Wow, it was crazy.

Didn't I say this was going to rock?

* * *

**_Ok. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out! I was playing Rock Band 2 all night and morning, so don't get mad. Please review. Please. Heres the deal. I want al least 5+ reviews before I post the next chappie. Please? Anyways, this is HyperOffPocky, signing off._**


	3. Music Video

_**Mikie: Now ladies and gents, this is Chapter #3 of LTRL. I hope you enjoy the last 2 chapters, but if you think that was drama, you don't know what you're in for. Haha. Well then. I may now introduce, The Falling Stars.**_

_**TFS: She doesn't own Tokio Hotel, Naruto, or the songs in this fic.**_

_**TH: This is an awesome fic Mikie.**_

_**Mikie: Why danke! And now....Story start!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 3: The Talk and Music Video

* * *

After the show was over, Noriko prepared herself. their mom was at their hotel and in the same room as theirs. How did she get the room was a mystery. The band decided that they were going to drive themselves so Noriko brought her black viper. Yes the same one she crashed and got one eye blind from. It's amazing that she still has that one white eyeball. Anyways, she gave her keys to Maki and got in the passenger seat. Naruto and Amaya were in the back seat, and Maki was driving.

"God. I bet she's going to give us this lame ass lecture about how she wasn't doing her job as a mom and whatnot." Maki said while starting the car and pulling out the driveway. It was a convertible so their fans saw them. The band signed some more autographs in the car then they zoomed off.

"We've been doing perfectly fine without her or dad." Noriko said while turning on her iPod.

"Its ok guys, even if she asks us to leave we won't. One reason is that it's _**OUR**_ room she's in, and two, we won't leave you guys." Naruto said. Amaya nodded in agreement.

"I would laugh myself to death if some other dramatic shit happens." Noriko said. "What song do you guys want to listen to?"

"Chop Suey by System of a Down." Naruto said.

"Stupid Girl by Pink." Amaya said.

"I'm Not Ok by MCR." Maki said. Noriko laughed because they all said something different. She thought for a moment.

"Ok guys, how about Whoa by The Falling stars?" She suggested. They all laughed and nodded in agreement. Noriko turned up her ipod to full blast.

_I've hoped for change, it gets better everyday  
I've hoped for change but still I feel the same_

There's something wrong, 'cause everybody know that we can do this on our own  
And we got everybody singing

Whoa  
Whoa  
Whoa  
Whoa

And we got everybody singing

Whoa  
Whoa  
Whoa  
Whoa

We're doing fine, and it gets better every time  
We're doing fine, but I'll let you decide  
There's something wrong, 'cause everybody know that we can do this on our own  
And we got everybody singing

Whoa  
Whoa  
Whoa  
Whoa

And we got everybody singing  
Whoa  
Whoa  
Whoa  
Whoa

By this part, the band was head banging in the car. People turned to look at them, but when they realized it was TFS, the went crazy and started to chase the car down.

_And I'll confess, that I can be a little selfish  
Yeah I'll admit, I don't want you to help me through this  
I don't want to start over again  
But we got everybody singing  
And we got everybody singing_

Whoa  
Whoa  
Whoa  
Whoa

And we got everybody singing

Whoa  
Whoa  
Whoa  
Whoa

And I'll confess, that I can be a little selfish  
I can, I can  
Yeah I'll admit, I don't want you to get me through this  
I don't want to start over again

The song was over, and everybody was laughing at how Maki went all Need for Speed on the fans. The hotel they were staying at was huge. I think it was a Holiday Inn Suite hotel, and everybody knows that their hotel is the best ones. Noriko turned off her iPod and Maki turned off the car. They all got out, but it was funny because the wind was blowing their hair, so it looked like a music video. They walked in and were immediately greeted by bodyguards, which tried to pry off the excited guests at the hotel.

The gang got in the elevator and took a deep breath from being bombarded by fans.

"Wow. They really love us out there." Maki said looking at her reflection in the elevator. It was a mirror elevator, so you could look at yourself. The elevator doors opened up to the 7th floor and they all got out. Maki and Noriko took a deep breath, and walked to their door. It was room 546, and it looked like the devil at this moment.

They opened the door and there was their mother, sitting in a chair. She seemed to be waiting for them. Naruto closed the door and the band sat on the sofa across from the twin's mom.

"You said you wanted to talk, so talk." Maki said. She hung onto Noriko's hand because she was nervous, and mostly scared. Of what? Their mom probably leaving them again. She didn't want that to happen.

"Look girls," Their mother started, "I'm sorry for what I did 3 years ago, but now you have to face the fact that I'm your mother and I have to take care of you."

"How can you just expect us to forgive you like that mom? You hurt me and Maki. And you hurt us deep." Noriko said. "But, if you promise not to do that EVER again, we forgive you mom." And for the first time in 3 years, Noriko walked up to her mom and hugged her. It felt really good to be hugged again. Maki did the same thing.

Their mom started to cry, but the twins wiped away her tears.

"We love you mom, and that's all we ever wanted." Maki said.

"I'm sorry girls, and thank you." they all cuddled for what seemed like hours. then Noriko decided to ask a question.

"Mom, where is dad?" Their mom looked down for a moment.

"He left me. I'm sorry girls." Noriko and Maki looked at their mom, but then smiled.

"Mom, if a person left you, they are a douche." Maki said. Naruto and Amaya started to laugh, and so did the girls and their mom.

"Mom guess what? We just wrote a song yesterday and we want you to hear it." Noriko said.

"But in order to, you have to come with us." Naruto said. "We are making a music video for it, and it's supposed to be awesome." Noriko and Maki grabbed their mom's hand, and led her outside to their viper. She gaped at how good the car looked and got in the passenger seat. Naruto, Maki and Amaya sat in the back seat. And Noriko drove. It took them 5 minutes to get their at the rate Noriko was driving. They were shooting at a set, but it was different thing. One set was like a tattoo shop, and another was a guitar shop. Outside the street was set up because there was the alley they were shooting in, and the stage, so the street was closed off. First they were shooting at the tattoo place.

"Ok mom, you sit in my chair, and just listen." Their mom nodded and sat in Maki's chair. The same director that directed their photo shoot was directing the video. Since what they wore was ok, the gang got in their places. It got dark and the thing that you click went off. The music started and it was the part where Noriko is sitting getting a tattoo.

_Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na_

I guess I just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope)

The music went off, and they had to go outside for this next take. It was Maki rising a lawn mower. And she was drinking some thing; I think it was Kool-Aid. She was wearing a purple sleeveless shirt with jeans in this take. Their mom was on the side. There were actually a lot of people driving on the street so they got pissed, but that was the point. The music started again.

_I've got a brand new attitude,  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight_

_Na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight_

The music went off again, and this is where Naruto and Amaya came in. They went in the guitar shop. Amaya was wearing a blue jumpsuit while Naruto was the owner.

_[Chorus]  
So,  
So what I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
And now that were done  
I'm gona show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight_

_Unh Check my flow Uohhh_

Amaya had to beat the shit out of Naruto at this part, and it was hilarious. She apologized afterwards. the next take was at a restaurant. It was Maki and Naruto sitting. Naruto was the guy who was kind of crazy, and Maki sat there while singing.

_The waiter just took my table  
And gave it to Jessica Simps  
(Shit! )  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
At least hell know how to hit  
(Oops)  
What if this flops on the radio,  
Then somebody gonna die! ha-ha  
I'm going to get in trouble,  
My ex will start a fight_

_Na na na na  
He's gonna to start a fight  
Na na na na  
We're all gonna  
To get into a fight_

After that part was over, there was a red carpet. The girls went and danced on it like retards. The fake paparazzi (Did I spell that right?) took pictures as they were just randomly dancing.

_[Chorus]  
So,  
So what I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
And now that were done  
I'm gona show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight_

At this part, there was a green screen, so the back ground was like newspapers and stuff. Amaya sung this part while Naruto was supposed to be the 'ex'.

_You weren't fair  
You never were  
You want it all but that's not fair  
I gave you life  
I gave my all  
You weren't there, you let me fall_

This was the last take. It was the full band playing like it was a concert. they people they had were excited, so when the director said to jump, they did but out of real enjoyment. the band was jumping to while playing and sing, and Naruto was playing the drums like nobody's business. Fire was coming out the stage also.

_[Chorus]  
So, so what I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
And now that were done  
I'm gona show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight_

_No no  
No no, I don't want you tonight  
You weren't there  
I'm gona show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so_

Maki and Noriko looked at the cameras and gave a rock sign with there hands.

_So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
and I don't want you tonight_

_Ba da da da pffftt_

When the light went off, everyone applauded, even the twins mom. She had a smile on her face because she seen how much they have grown. She went up to them and hugged them. She even hugged Naruto and Amaya. Tokio Hotel popped out of nowhere and came up to them.

"Hey you guys," Bill said. "We have good news."

"You know how you got half of your world tour done already?" Tom asked. Noriko and Amaya nodded.

"Well, turns out, that we will be touring with you guys to." Georg said.

"Really? I think that is so badass." Maki said.

"Wait, I have to know these young men before either one of my daughters stay in a bus with them." Their mom said.

"Mom. Chillax, this is Tokio Hotel, you know that German band that Maki had OCD over?" Maki blushed a little bit while she elbowed Noriko on the ribs.

"Oh really? Well that's great. When do you girl leave from this location?" Their mom asked.

"Tomorrow actually, we leave at 3 in the morning tomorrow, right?" Bill said. TFS nodded and gave their mom thumbs up. Naruto and Amaya basically consider the twins mom their mom, so yea, she is the mother of the group.

Later on that night Tokio Hotel decided to sleep the night at the gang's hotel room, because they are officially touring together now. They all went to sleep really early, because their next location was supposed to be Paris, France. So it was going to be a long flight.

Everything was ok again. The twins had their mother back, although their father, well who cares about him. He was a bastard anyway. Tokio Hotel was crashing with The Falling stars, so thing couldn't be better.

* * *

**_Ok guys, that was chapter 3 of Living the Rock star Life. Did you like it? No? Maybe? Well anyways, please review and this story will get better and better. The bands tour is almost over and they will go home. But what Noriko will find will piss her off. I don't want to spoil it anymore, so this is HyperOffPocky, otherwise Mikie, signing off_**.


	4. TFS and TH: Final Concert

**_Mikie: Sup peoples! HyperOffPocky here, and i decided to give props to my reviewers:_**

**_DontMessWithAnime_**

**_and_**

**_Elemental Dragon Swordman_**

**_That all for now, so review more people! The holidays are over and school started again, so it might take me longer than ususal to update. I'll tried as hard as I can to get these chapters out, and I was currently suffering from writer's block and that sucks. So now here we go._**

**_Noriko: She doesn't own Naruto or it's characters nor does she own the songs in this fic._**

**_Amaya: She does own us, because if someone else did, we my fellow readers, would have a problem._**

**_Maki: Yes, yes we would.._**

**_Mikie: Story Start! Oh wait, I forgot, , crap, i forgot what i was going to type. Oh well. Story Start_**!

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Final Concert_**

* * *

It's been 5 months since TFS heard they were going to tour with TH, and now it was time for their last concert. Tokio Hotel is up ther singing their best song, (**In my opinion**) Ready, Set, Go.

_We were running through the town  
Our senses had been drowned  
No place we hadn't been before_

_We learned to live and then  
Our freedom came to an end  
We have to break down this wall_

_To young to live a lie  
Look into my eyes_

_Ready, set, go it's time to run  
The sky is changing we are warned  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down_

_Don't you turn around_

_We are looking back again  
Our loneliness and pain  
Never been so wide awake_

_Breathe slowly in and out  
somewhere behind the clouds  
I can see the morning break_

_To young to live a lie  
Look into my eyes_

_Ready, set, go it's time to run  
The sky is changing we are warned  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down_

_Don't you turn around_

_Leave it all behind you now  
The final wall is breaking down  
We are all it's all about  
Nothing can stop us now_

_I promise you right know  
I never let you down  
Ready, set, go it's time to run  
The sky is changing we are warned  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down_

_Don't turn around_

_Ready, set, go it's time to run  
The sky is changing we are warned  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down  
Don't you turn around_

_Don't you turn around  
Don't you turn around_

The crowd went wild as hell as Bill threw his towel to them. Noriko blinked twice because she thought she saw a tooth fly. What the hell? Well anyways, back to the story.

"Thank you Germany! We want to thank you all for being here." Bill said. "We still hve about 2 hours left, so we would lik to introduce to you awesome fans, The Falling Stars!"

The gang came out on the stage. It had another runway, which was cool. Those were the best stages according to Noriko. 2 hours left of the concert meant only one thing, A lot of fun. TH high-fived TFS while they were walking off the stage. Noriko decided to say something in german, since the people here were actually german

"Hallo Leute von Deutschland! Wir sind die fallenden Sterne und werden zu einer Stoßesel Nacht fertig!" She said. (**It means,Hello people of Germany! We are The Falling Stars and get ready for a kick ass night!)** The whole place rumbled with screaming and stomping. Amaya smiled at Naruto who winked at her. Noriko nodded at Maki and the show officially got started.

"This song is called, Chop Suey." (**Ive actually read the lyrics, and it seemed suitable for the gender, and im in love with the song)."**

_WAke up (wake up)  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup  
Hide the scars to fade away the shake up  
(Hide the scars to fade away the shake )  
Why'd you leave the keys up on the table?  
Here you go create another fable_

_(You wanted to)  
Grab a brush and put on a little makeup  
(You wanted to)  
Hide the scars to fade away the shake up  
(You wanted to)  
Why'd you leave the keys up on the table?  
(You wanted to)_

_I don't think you trust, in, my,  
Self-righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die!_

_Wake up (wake up)  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup  
Hide the scars to fade away the shake up  
Why'd you leave the keys up on the table?  
Here you go create another fable_

_(You wanted to)  
Grab a brush and put on a little makeup  
(You wanted to)  
Hide the scars to fade away the shake up  
(You wanted to)  
Why'd you leave the keys up on the table?  
(You wanted to)_

_I don't think you trust, in, my  
Self-righteous suicide,  
I cry, when angels deserve to die  
In my self-righteous suicide,  
I cry, when angels deserve to die_

_Father (father)  
Father (father)  
Father (father)  
Father (father)  
Father Into your hands I commend my spirit  
Father Into your hands, why have you forsaken me?  
In your eyes, forsaken me  
In your thoughts, forsaken me  
In your heart, forsaken me_

_Oh, trust in my, self-righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die  
In my self-righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die_

The people of Germany screamed like nobody's listening, and jumped up in the air. Noriko smiled and walked across the stage to Maki. The boys were actually screaming this time. Probably because the twins are so hot to them. Naruto was twirling his drum sticks. He stood up and walked to the front of the stage where the girls were. He winked at the audience, and took off his shirt. If only you knew how many people were having orgasms at that moment. Maki had to cover her ears because they were screaming to loud.

"Isn't he a sexy beast?" Amaya said. She walked up to Naruto and rubbed his shiny stomach. The audience screamed once again.

"This next song we are going to play, is called.." Maki said. Noriko finished the sentence.

"Misery Business."

Everyone jumped in the air, meaning that they loved that song. Naruto went back to his drums and hit them together.

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin' like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months, she finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks, two weeks and we'd caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good_

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way!_

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to you,  
They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good..._

While they were singning, Noriko went to the back of the stage, while Maki and Amaya went to the front of the runway. Noriko was getting ready for her solo.

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving_...

Noriko slid on the floor all the way to the fromt and the light were flashing as Noriko was shredding her solo.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now..._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good!_

They did an ending pose as fireworks came out the stage. Did I mention that it was an ouside dome with over 50,000 people? Yeah, it was awesome.

There is still a lot of time left, so the concert was just beginning.

* * *

**_Dude. That was chapter 4 of LTRL. sorry it took me SO long to get it out. but I have it out, so I hope you enjoy. I also think this chapter is short, comparing to my other ones, but You will see me again in the next chapter of Living The Rockstar Life. This is HyperOffPocky, signing off_**.


	5. TFS and TH: Final Concert II

**_Mikie: Well then. This is chapter 5 of LTRL. I'm currently at school at the moment. It's weird typing at school. I'm in my IBCA class, and there is this dude harassing me. Oh well._**

**_Noriko: She doesn't own Naruto or its characters, nor does she own the songs she uses in this fic._**

**_Amaya: She does own us,_**

**_Maki: And she own The Falling Stars!_**

**_Mikie: Yuppies! Well, this crack filled school computer doesn't have internet. How crappy. Well I'll just type the stuff now…Yes…STORY START_**!

* * *

**_Chapter 5: TH and TFS: Final Concert part 2_**

* * *

A lot of time has passed, so TFS only had time for 2 more songs.

"We are so sorry, but we only hav time to do 2 more songs." Maki said into the microphone. The crowd booed but Naruto changed the mood.

"Everyone can buy this concert on DVD. It comes out next week!" He said.

Everyone then cheered like crazy. Something hit Noriko's head. She looked on the ground and found a tampon.

"Ok you guys, we know you love us, but I just got hit in the head with a tampon." She said.

She made a funny face while the whole place was roaring with people. It was now time for their second to last song. (**This song was in one of the recent chapters.)**

"This song is called..So What!" Amaya shouted into the microphone. Everyone went crazy. Who wouldn't? That song is completly badass.

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_I guess i just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent (Nope)  
I got a brand new attitude  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I wanna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
I wanna start a fight_

_So so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight_

_Uh, check my flow, uh_

_The waiter just took my table  
And gave to Jessica Simp - Shit!  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
At least he'll know how to hit  
What if this song's on the radio  
Then somebody's gonna die  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
My ex will start a fight_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
He's gonna start a fight  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
We're all gonna get in a fight!_

_So so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight_

_You weren't there  
You never were  
You want it all  
But that's not fair  
I gave you life  
I gave my all  
You weren't there  
You let me fall_

The lights went out. The girls hurried up and ran to the end of the runway. When the music started back up, they were going to jump.

_So so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done (we're done)  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright(I'm alright),I'm just fine (I'm just fine)  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight_

_No No, No No  
I Don't want you tonight  
You weren't there  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight_

_Ba da da da da da_

The girls had something planned for the audience. This was going to be funny.

"We decided to do a little dancing for you guys. We were going to do the dance to Beyonce's new song, Single Ladies." The crowd really roard this time. I bet they would love to see the girls to the dance. They got into their places, and the music started. (**If you haven't seen it, go on youtube.)**

_All the single ladies (7x)  
Now put your hands up_

_Up in the club, just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
Decided to dip but now you wanna trip  
Cuz another brother noticed me  
I'm up on him, he up on me  
Don't pay him any attention  
Kept crying my tears, for 3 good years  
Ya can't be mad at me_

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_(Pre-Chorus)  
Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
Uh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh  
Uh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh_

_if you like it then you should've put a ring on it  
if you like it then you should've put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
if you like it then you should've put a ring on it_

_I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
Holding me tighter than my Dereon jeans  
Acting up, drank in my cup  
I could care less what you think  
I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cuz you had your turn  
But now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me_

_(Pre-Chorus 2x)_

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
Uh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh  
Uh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh_

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
Uh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh  
Uh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh_

_Don't treat me to these things of the world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
Is a man that makes me then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms  
Say I'm not the one you own  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost, I'll be gone_

_All the single ladies (7x)  
Now put your hands up_

_Uh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh  
Uh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh_

_(Chorus 2x)_

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
Uh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh  
Uh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh_

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
Uh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh  
Uh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh_

The song ended, and the girls walked up the runway, and bowed at the end. Everyone loved it. Especially at the chorus where they would do moves that their parents would do when they were teenagers. It was time for their last song.

After this, they were supposed to be going home. Noriko was really excited, because she was going to see Gaara again. She missed Gaara a lot. The lights went off and the girls got their instruments, while Naruto went in his place.

"This song is called, Chemicals React." Amaya said into the microphone. The gang haven't played that song in a long time. Noriko remember when she first wrote it. It wass the first day she saw Gaara on the plane. She smiled and Maki started to play the intro.

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walking on broken glass  
Like my world's spinning in slow motion  
And you're moving too fast..._

_Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong  
Yeah, both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
And we lived and we loved and we hurt and we joked  
Yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
Watch the chemicals react_

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tide's pulling me in deeper  
Making it harder to breath_

_We cannot deny how we feel inside  
We cannot deny_

_Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong  
Yeah, both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
And we lived and we loved and we hurt and we joked  
Yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
Watch the chemicals react_

_Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes of fire,  
Sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us_

_Don't let us lose it  
Don't let us lose it_

_Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong  
Yeah, both of us broken  
Caught in a moment!  
And we lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
We joked  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love_

_But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
And just like that,  
Watch the chemicals react_

The final fireworks show went off and the gang stood at the end of the runway. The held hands, and bowed. this, my fellow readers, was absolutley the best day of their lives.

* * *

**_Omg. Im so so so so SO sorry it took me forever to get this out! I just recently got grounded from the computer. Right when the internet got fixed! For two Fooking months! How crappy is that? The suspence is killing me to, but now all the drama will start. Wow, I feel bad now. Lol. Well guys, this was chapter 5 of LRTL. HyperOffPocky here, signing off_**.


	6. Winter Break

**_Mikie:..._**

**_Noriko:..._**

**_Maki: ..._**

**_Amaya:...._**

**_Naruto: I LIKE PENGUINS._**

**_Everyone: -stares-_**

**_Mikie: Odd. Story Start!!!!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Winter Break_**

* * *

Blah. Today was an off day. The gang finished their world tour, but they were still making little episodes of a show they like to post of youtube. The camera crew was on the plane interviewing them. The Falling Stars were currently sitting on a plane going to the airpirt back in Konoha. Their, the rest of the gang would meet them there and they would go home. Noriko would finally be reunited with Gaara. She was so excited, she was awake most of the plane ride home. They still had about 14 hours, so it would take a while.

"So how are you guys doing so far?" The interview dude asked. the gang didn't really answer, because they were half asleep, but Maki and Noriko were laughing because they were throwing skittles at Naruto while he was sleeping.

"Having fun?"

"Yeah." Maki answered. She licked one skittle and tossed it onto Naruto face. This was just too funny.

"And to the people of the world," Noriko said into the camera. her hair was flatter then usual. "We will be back. So don't worry dudes. We need a long deserved break. Isn't that right Amaya?"

"Huh? What? Yeah. Sure." She just went back to sleep. The camera guy just laughed and started to talk to the twins again.

"How are you guys up at this time. It's 5 am."

"I think it's all the skittles we ate. We got like, 30 bags of them." Maki said. The dude turned the camera so you could see the skittles, and there was alot.

"What are your favorite movies?" He asked.

"Oh wow," Noriko said. "We have a lot of favorte movies. There's uhh, Transformers, Fast and Furious-"

"there's also Twilight, which we just recently seen. Our new song was in that movie and that was really cool." Maki said.

"Yea, there's also a lot of concerts we watch on DVD also."

"Like the Britney Spears concert when she was in Las Vegas," Maki said.

"Yeah! That was her best concert ever."

"Back to the subject girls?" He asked. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, i would have to say my favorite all time movie is Scooby Doo. Scooby Doo is just so badass." Noriko said. Maki looked at her wierd, then laughed.

"Mine is probably be The Butterfly Effect. I just love that movie so much. I remember on one part I actually cried because it was so sad." Maki said. she and noriko nodded their heads waiting for the next queston.

"uhh, what is your fvorite fruit?" The camera man asked.

"Wow, you really are bored aren't you?" Maki asked. And she couldn't blame him. There wee gloing to be on a plane for 11 more hours.

"Might as well get some sleep. And my favorite fruit is a stawberry." Noriko said. Soon after then, she fell asleep, with Maki sleeping on her shoulder, and the camera man in the seat in front of them. 11 more hours, then they would finally be home.

-_10 hours and 30 minutes later_-

It's now 3:30 pm on the same day. Wow. They were going to land in 30 minutes. Noriko woke up and soon looked out the window. She could see the town of Konohakagure with it's busy streets and tall buildings. She tapped, well basically slapped, Maki awake.

"What? What the hell?" she said.

"Look!"

Maki looked out the window. She gasped and got excited. They were finally here. The gang said they were going to meet them at 4:30, so they were going to eat and do whatever at the airport. The overhead speaker made a wierd noise.

"Ahem. Welcome to Konohakagure ladies and gentleman. We will be arriving at the airport in just about 10 minutes." The voice was a lady. An old-ish sounding lady. By this time Naruto and Amaya woke up, eating skittles. Skittles is the thing that helped them stay up most of the time, they they all passed out.

"Hey you guys! This is going to be awesome. We are on our winter break and we will see out peeps again! Yay." Noriko said. Maybe the skittles made her **TOO** hyper.

"Did you just say peeps?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Got a problem?" Noriko cocked an eyeborw.

"No. Uhh not at all." He cowered back into his seat. Noriko laughed at this. Ever since that day whenever he tangled the wires, she's been messing with him because he's a bit scared. The static sounding noise came back on.

"We are landing in 5...4....3...2......1! Please exit the plane in an orderly fashion and get your bags. Thank you for choosing Continental Airlines." The old lady voice said. The gang stodd up, stretching from sitting so long, got their bags, and walked out the plane. There was this skywalk they had to walk in to get inside the airport, so it was pretty cool. Noriko looked at her watch.

"Hey guys, It's 4:10. Lets hurry up and get something to eat." The rest agreed with her. There was a McDonalds inside the airport, so they just ate there.

_-With the other guys_-

"OMG!!" Sakura squealed. Her, along with, Neji, Sasuke, Temari, and Ino were in a car, driving to the airport. Sasuke was currently covering his ears. Neji had an anime vein on his head, and Ino was squealing with Sakura. Temari was sleeping. she really wanted to stay home and sleep, but it looks like that didn't work out.

"Could you guys shut the hell up?" Neji yelled. He was pretty tense. He was on the way to the airport to pick up the gang. he hasn't seen them in person in a year, so it was an awesome day. Sasuke looked at the sky for a moment, then tappen Neji on his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we should tell Noriko, or let her find out by herself?"

"Just keep it wuiet Sasuke. I think It's better that she finds out than for you to tell her. She might lash out all her anger on you if you do tell her."

"But still. Even I couldn't believe that Gaara did that. She's going to be pissed. I agree, I won't tell her."

"Ok. Now sit back and buckel up. You're disturbing my driving."

-_Back with The Falling Stars_-

TFS were currenty at the food court eating 5 Big Mac's, 1- Sprites, 20 Large fries, and some ice cream. Hell. They were hungry! I don't even know how they ate all of that, because they dumped their trays and walked off to sit and wait for the gang to get them. Noriko was jumping in her seat she was so excited. She was going to see Garra again! Thank kami.

"Hey guys. Is that..pink hair over there?" Naruto and the girls looked closely. It was pink hair! Which meant that was Sakura! Which meant that they were here! Noriko ditched her stuff and ran towards the pink speck. It came closer and closer, and before she knew it, she was hugging her best friend on the floor of the airport. People were staring, so they seperated.

"OMG Sakura I messed you!" Noriko half yelled. She hugged Sakura back and looked behind Noriko.

"I know! Where's the others?" she asked.

"They are over there. See?" Noriko stodd beside Sakura and pointed to them, then she sped off to glompf them also. Noriko saw more hair running. There was a spiked, bird like hair. Sasuke. There was long brown hair. Neji. there was short blonde hair into ponytails. Temari. And last there was long bright blonde hair. No other than Ino. Noriko ran back to the group and exchanged hugs with everyone.

"Hey Neji where's Gaara?" Noriko asked. Neji at first looked down, then he changed his expression.

"He's still at home." He said.

"Still at home?" Noriko got confused.

"Yeah. We all moved into my mansion and so we all live together now. We even got a room set for you guys to." He said.

"That's awesome!" Naruto said. "To the car!" Everyone followed him out there, while Noriko just walked behind. She was wondering why Gaara wasn't here. She'll find out later though.

The car ride home was boring. Noriko almost had a fit because she was sitting for to long. Everyone else was just listening to the radio. It was playing Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romace. (**_Love that song!)_**

_Now I know,  
That I can't make you stay.  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your,_

_And I know.  
There's nothing I can say.  
To change that part.  
To change that part.  
To change._

_So many,  
Bright lights to cast a shadow,  
But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete?  
A life that's so demanding,  
I get so weak.  
A love that's so demanding,  
I cannot speak._

_I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey, if you stay you'll be forgiven;  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home._

_Can you say  
My eyes are shining bright?  
'Cause I'm out here, on the other side,  
Of a jet black hotel mirror,  
And love so weak.  
Is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete?  
A love that's so demanding,  
I get so weak._

_I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey, if you stay you'll be forgiven;  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home._

_I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey, if you stay you'll be forgiven;  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home._

_These bright lights have always blinded me.  
These bright lights have always blinded me._

_I say,_

_I see you lying next to me,  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid,  
Asleep or dead?_

_'Cause I see you lying next to me,  
(How can I see, I see you lyin')  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
(How can I see, I see you lyin')  
Awake and unafraid,  
(How can I see, I see you lyin')  
Asleep or dead?_

_'Cause I see you lying next to me,  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid,  
Asleep or dead?_

_'Cause I see you lying next to me,  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid,  
Asleep, or dead?_

_I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey, if you stay you'll be forgiven;  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
(Or dead)_

_I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey, if you stay you'll be forgiven;  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home.  
(Or dead)_

_I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey, if you stay you'll be forgiven;  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

After the song was over, they were at the house. Noriko never really saw Neji's mansion before. Well, it's not his, it's his uncle. His uncle got really rich somehow and bought this house, so here it is. Noriko was just so ecited, she could kill someone. She was about to see Gaara again after one year. Her heart started to race just when she thought abiut him. She walked in the house, and took her shoes off at the door. It was a childhood habit of her's. And everyone does it because they thought it was funny.

While Noriko took off her shoes, she saw a pair of pink flip flops at the door.

'That's kinda odd' She thought to herself. Who the hell could be wearing pink flip flops? Probably Sakura's shoes. She walked to the bathroom, which took her about 10 minutes to find, and took a shiwer and whatnot. Whenever she came out, her hair was still wet. She was just going to do it later. Down the hallway was the kitchen, so she walked in there to find something to eat.

She heard some giggling. A girl's voice. And a guy's voice. Really wierd. She decided to check it out. She grabbed her glass of water and walked in the living room. She stopped suddenly, becase the sight before her was just unbearable. Her hand started to shake, and she broke the glass. she then got the attention of a red headed boy and a black haired girl.

"**WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING HERE?"** Noriko yelled. Neji and everyone else ran into the living room. On the couch, was her Gaara, but he was making out with Kikyo. The **UBER** whore Kikyo.

_Oh no he didn't_.

Was she mad? No.

She was pissed. **BEYOND **pissed.

* * *

**_Well then. That, my fellow readers, was chapter 6 of Living The RockStar Life. Are you enoying it so far?_**

**_What will Noriko do?_**

**_What is gaara going to do?_**

**_Will Kikyo pay?_**

**_Will I EVER stop talking like this?_**

**_will I EVEr go to sleep when i need to? _**

**_Who knows! You guys can find all of that out in chapter 7 of Living the Rockstar Life. It is now 4:10 am. Oh yeah. im dedicated. This is HyperOffPocky, or TiredOffPocky, lol and i am signing off. See you guys later. _**


	7. Calming Down

**_Mikie:..Wow.. the last chapter was so cool to write for you guys. I love writing this story..please read more and please continue with the reviews!And now, this, my friends, is Chapter 7 of Living The Rockstar Life. It's gonna get more dramatic, and more music comin at you._**

**_The Falling Stars: She doesn't own Naruto or it's characters, nor the songs she uses in this fic._**

**_Mikie: Ok yeah -does the moon walk-_**

**_Naruto: -stares-_**

**_Mikie: Hell! Im bored! And I ate pocky!_**

**_Maki: Hells yah pocky rules. Ich Leibe Dich!_**

**_Mikie: Oh yeah. STORY START!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Calming Down**_

* * *

He could he just** DO** that? They made a promise together, and he broke it. Broke it bad. Noriko was currently standing in the living room, giving Kikyo death glares while Kikyo was just smirking at her. Gaara, however, just remain motionless. staring at Noriko's wet form. The way her clothes clung to her wet body, and her hair was just plain flat, but still the same colors as before. He finally got snapped back into reality when Neji grabbed him and pulled him backwards. The reason is, Noriko attacked them. Seriouisly. She jumped onto Kikyo and brought her to the ground. Red stains got onto the carpet because of Noriko's bleeding hand from the glass she broke.

How could he do this?

Temari jumped in and helped Neji pry Noriko off of Kikyo, while Gaara was just standing there watching the whole scene. A slap could be heard and everyone turned. Kikyo had a big red spot on her face, and Noriko was standing a well amount away from her. Noriko was crying. All of it just seemed to happen so fast. Sakura tried to hug her but instead Noriko pushed her away and ran outside.

She had no intention to stop, she just wanted to get away.

"NORIKO! COME BACK!" That sounded like Maki's voice. Noriko stopped for a moment, and looked back at the house. She was a good enough distance from the house, and thank kami she put on her converse. Noriko wasn't expecting this to happen. She wanted to get back together with Gaara and they could be a happy cupple. Right?

**WRONG**.

What she got was a dirty two-timing bastard who likes whores instead. She would eventually go back to the house. But not now. If she did, she would probably have murdered Kikyo. She wouldn't have felt any guilt either. She climed a tree and sat in it, getting a good view of the house, and everything else. She dug into her picket and got out her blue iPod (**the really big one.)** She put her blue headphones and felt like listening to a song was was almost heavy metal. Probably Slipknot. Yeah that would work. She turnd on her favorite all time song by them, Psychosocial.

_I did my time  
And I want out  
So abusive, fate  
It doesn't cut  
The soul  
Is not so vibrant  
The reckoning  
The sickening  
Back at you  
Subversion  
Pseudo-sacred  
Pyscho virgin  
Go tell your classes  
Go dig you grave  
Then fill  
Your mouth with  
All the money  
You will save  
Sinking in  
Getting smaller again  
Undone  
It has begun  
I'm not the only one_

_And the rain  
Will kill us all  
If we throw ourselves  
Against the wall  
But no one else  
Can see  
The preservation  
Of the martyr in me_

_Psychosocial (6x)_

_Oh, there are cracks  
In the road we lay  
From when the devil fell  
The secrets have gone mad  
This is nothing new  
But would we kill it all  
Fate was all we had  
Who needs another mess  
We could start over  
Just look me in the eyes  
And say I'm wrong  
Now there's only emptiness  
But I'm missing something  
I think we're done  
I'm not the only one_

_And the rain  
Will kill us all  
If we throw ourselves  
Against the wall  
But no one else  
Can see  
The preservation  
Of the martyr in me_

_Psychosocial (6x)_

_Fake and defenseless lie  
(Psychosocial)  
I tried to tell you first  
(Psychosocial)  
Your hurtful lies  
Are giving out  
(Psychosocial)  
Can't stop the killing  
I can't help  
If it's hunting season  
Is this what you want  
I'm not the only one_

_And the rain  
Will kill us all  
If we throw ourselves  
Against the wall  
But no one else  
Can see  
The preservation  
Of the martyr in me_

_And the rain  
Will kill us all  
If we throw ourselves  
Against the wall  
But no one else  
Can see  
The preservation  
Of the martyr in me_

By the time the song was over, Noriko was feeling a bit better. For some reason, music like this made Noriko a certain mood. If she was pissed she would feel happy. Otherwise is she was happy, she would get pissed but not in a bad way. Confusing huh? Well, that's music for ya. She was sitting up there for about an hour, so her butt felt wierd. She finally decided to come down.

She jumped down from the tree, at first feeling a little stiff. Maki came out the house because she heard a noise. When she looked, she saw Noriko not standing a far distance from her.

"MAKI!" Noriko yelled. She ran to her twin sister ang hugged her. Noriko's eyes were red from all the crying. Maki patted her back. She felt truely sorry for her sister. Noriko pulled away and smiled. She was back into a good mood.

"Are you ok?" Maki asked.

"yeah. Im perfectly fine. Although I still can't believe Gaara went for the whore..." Noriko looked down. Maki decided to cheer her up.

"You know what? How about me, you, and everyone esle, go to the club?" Noriko looked up. She hasnt really been clubbin because she's been at concert. Their concert! So she agreed. Her and Maki waled back in the house. Everyone was in the living room. Except Gaara and the whore. Oh she doesn't know what comming for her.

"Yeah guys I'm fine now." She smiled. Everyone looked at each other.

"Well then. Maki suggested we go clubbin, so I;m gonna get ready." She said. She ran upstairs and stopped for a moment. She gave the door on the side of hr a death glare. Gaara and Kikyo was in there, giggling, of course. Noriko tried to keep her cool.

'Ok. Breath in, and out' She thought. She continued on her way to her room and had a tough time on deciding what the hell to wear.

'hmm. I'll just go simple.' She picked out these black jeans she got from France, her blue converse, and a blue tank top. Simple enough. She combed out her hair so it wouldnt look so, wierd. She walked down the stair and everyone looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that you've gotton hotter Noriko." Neji said. TenTen slapped him across the head.

"What? It's true!" Noriko just laughed and blushed a bit. Gaara and Kikyo came down the stairs, holding hands. Noriko turned to look at them, but then turned away.

"Come on guys, let's go. I'm driving." She walked out the house and got into her viper. Back in the house everyone was staring at Kikyo and Gaara. Kikyo was wearing her usual mini skirt, with white boots and a black halter top.

**Whore**.

Gaara wore his skinny jeans, and just a regular shirt.

"What the hell are all you people staring at?" Gaara said. The first time he talked today. Otherwise he was doing things. Bad things. Noriko got pissed and honked the horn. They all went out to the car, and Kikyo also. Gaara stood negind and pulled Sasuke with him.

"Hey. What's wrong with Noriko? she seems pissed." Sasuke could've slapped Gaara in the face. How the hell can he be so damn stupid?

"Are you kidding me?" Sasuke said while walking out the door. "You broke her heart, dumbass. Now come on." Sasuke got into te front seat, next to Maki and Noriko. The car was big on the inside. Gaara got in the back seat and sat next to Kikyo. Noriko started the car and zoomed off to the club.

-_10 minutes later_-

They finally arrived, and Noriko was acting like she was 007 getting out of his car.

"Dude. What the hell are you doing?" Maki half said half laughed. Noriko just shrugged and walked toward the entrance. The club was called, The Dancing Cat. Why, I do not know. She walked in, and was immediatley greted by flashing light and rave music. People were dancing on the floor, dancing on the tables, and a band was playing on the stage. There was also a bar upstairs. So yeah, it was a pretty cool place. Maki caught up with Noriko and whispered smething in her ear. Noriko nodded and went up to the stage dude. He nodded and went back to his business.

The DJ dude put on the song that Maki requested. It was The Ting Tings, with their new song, Great DJ.

_Fed up with your indigestion.  
Swallow worries one by one.  
Folks got high a quarter to five.  
Don't you feel your growing up undone._

_Nothing but the local DJ.  
Said he had some songs to play.  
What went down from this fooling around.  
Gave hope and a brand new day._

_Imagine all the girls,  
Ah ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah.  
And the boys,  
Ah ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah.  
And the strings,  
Eee, eee, eee, eee, eee, eee, eee, eee.  
And the drums, the drums, the drums, the drums, the drums, the drums,  
The drums, the drums, the drums, the drums, the drums, the drums._

_Oh  
Nothing was the same again.  
All about where and when.  
Blowing our minds in our life unkind.  
You gotta love the BPM.  
When his work was all but gone  
Remembering how this begun.  
We wore his love like a hand in a glove.  
His preacher plams it all night long_.

By this part, everyone was on the dance floor and Noriko was just dancing randomly. She needed to be free at the moment.

_Nothing but the girls,  
Ah ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah.  
And the boys,  
Ah ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah.  
And the strings,  
Eee, eee, eee, eee, eee, eee, eee, eee.  
And the drums, the drums, the drums, the drums, the drums, the drums_

_Imagine all the girls.  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah.  
And the boys,  
Ah ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah.  
And the strings,  
Eee, eee, eee, eee, eee, eee, eee, eee.  
And the drums,  
Ah ah ah ah, ah, ah, ah, oh._

_All the girls  
Ah ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah.  
And the boys,  
Ah ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah.  
And the strings,  
Eee, eee, eee, eee, eee, eee, eee, eee.  
And the drums, the drums, the drums, the drums_

Noriko sighed and went upstairs to sit at the bar. Nothing like a good dance could make her even more happier. She saw Kikyo grinding against Gaara. She just rolled her eyes.

**'Bitchassmotherfuckingcuntcocksuckerwhoresoneofabitchwhore'** She laughed to herself. It was amazing how well she took this. Otherwise, she would be in Las vegas, and Kikyo would be no where. Gaara would be in jail, for mysterious reasons. But that's not going to happen. Noriko looked nect to her, and saw Naruto drinking a shot. Would he be piss drunk when he got home.

"Naruto, you are hilarious." she said, laughing a bit. Her looked at her, his eyes droopy and face was lazy, and he just smirked and nodded. Thank god they came here.

Noriko was in her happy place. For now.

* * *

**_wow. Chapter 7 was badass. Do you guys agree? Well please review!_**

**_Noriko: I would like to give a hout out to all the readers! You guys pwn! We love you!_**

**_Hell yeah. this is HyperOffPocky, signing off_**.


	8. You Oughta Know

**_Mikie: Wow. I just finished laughing so hard from the reviews I got. They were awesome and keep them comming!! I'm back from New York...and might I tell you, it was awesome._**

**_Noriko: Get the fucking camera out of my face! -punches camera man-_**

**_Mikie: -gets a new camera- Wow. Well then...._**

**_Naruto: She doesn't own Naruto or it's characters._**

**_Amaya: She owns us and she also doesn't own the songs she uses in this fic._**

**_Mikie: Thank you. And Naruto, get skittlez for Noriko ASAP._**

**_Naruto: On my way. And don't you think we should get chocolates to? I mean she loves cho-_**

**_Norko: HURRY UP WITH THE SKITTLEZ._**

**_Maki: I'm scared._**

**_Mikie: STORY START!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 8: You Oughta Know

* * *

Noriko was still at the bar whenever the DJ stopped playing his music. He put on some other song. It was a wierd ass song. Oh well, Who cares? Noriko was still getting over her depressed stage. It was harder than she thought. Soon, she would go into her jealously stage, and that won't be pretty. But she might as well have a bit of fun. Otherwise she could go home, cry her eyes out, destory Gaara and Kikyo's room, eat a shitload of ice cream, and watch The Falling Stars on MTV.

Noriko turned around and saw Maki give the DJ a cd. That must be the CD they made with some new songs on there. Maki held up 5 fingers and the DJ nodded.

"Ok guys, this song was made by The Falling Stars, and is goes out to someone called 'Panda'."

As soon as Gaara heard the word panda, he looked up. He saw Noriko and the gang, standing on the stage. The wierd DJ looked confused and drunk and put it on. Noriko immediatly had a smile on her face. That's the song she made while The Falling Stars were hanging out in the studio room that Neji built up. It was pretty badass, and the song was too. The song was actually going to make everyone wonder,** 'Who the fuck made Noriko feel this way**?' and they would try to hunt them down. The audience clapped and got a partner to groove with. (**Did I just really type that?)**. The song was called, You Oughta Know. The voice you mostly hear was Noriko's voice. The gang let her sing it because she wrote it and because it would be hilarious for Gaara to hear it.

I_ want you to know, that I am happy for you  
I wish nothing but the best for you both  
An older version of me  
Is she perverted like me?  
Would she go down on you in a theater?  
Does she speak eloquently  
And would she have your baby?  
I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother_

_'Cause the love that you gave that we made  
Wasn't able to make it enough for you  
To be open wide, No  
And every time you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me  
You'd hold me until you died  
Till you died, but you're still alive_

_And I'm here, to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair, to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know_

_You seem very well, things look peaceful  
I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know  
Did you forget about me, Mr. Duplicity?  
I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner  
It was a slap in the face  
How quickly I was replaced  
And are you thinking of me when you fuck her?_

_'Cause the love that you gave that we made  
Wasn't able to make it enough for you  
To be open wide, No  
And every time you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me  
You'd hold me until you died  
Till you died, but you're still alive_

_And I'm here, to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair, to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know_

_Ohh... aah... ahh... ahh..._

_'Cause the joke that you laid in the bed  
That was me and I'm not gonna fade  
As soon as you close your eyes, and you know it  
And every time I scratch my nails  
Down someone else's back I hope_ _you feel it  
Well, can you feel it?_

By this part, Noriko hit the radio with her guitar and the gang got on their instruments and started to play themselves. The crowd went wild and started to jump.

_And I'm here, to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair, to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know_

_And I'm here, to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair, to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know_

Noriko threw the mic down and ran outside. The people were murmuring. It was starting to get annoying. Maki ran outside after her, and found her in another tree.

"Noriko, what is up with you and trees when you are depressed?" Noriko laughed and jumped down. Well, more like fell down. Maki laughed and helped her up.

"Look Nori, no guy has the right to make you feel this way. You are my sister and I love you, so if you want to you gotta hold me back bacause I'm about to go beat the shit out of Gaara." Norijko laughed and hugged her sister.

"Don't worry, you don't have to do that. If he feels like it he'll talk to me, otherwise, I'LL beat the shit out of him. Can we go home?"

"Sure." Thank kami they brought both cars. Maki got in the front seat and Noriko in the passenger seat. She drove home and they both walked into the house. Immediatly, Noriko grabbed the ice cream out the freezer and started eating it.

"You sure like that flavor huh?" Maki asked while leaning on the door. Noriko was laughing amd crying at the same time.

"Yes. It's Birthday Cake fllavor." Maki sat down and turned the tv on MTv. They saw The Falling Stars video of Scream. It was a badass video. The theme was a rebel house party. The rest was history. **(Tokio Hotel's awesome song. I lov it.)**

**You get up and somebody tells you where to go to  
When you get there, everybody's telling you what to do  
Thank you,  
It's been another bloody Monday  
And no one is asking what you wanted anyway**

**Nein - nein - nein - nein - nananana nein  
Nein - nein - nein - nein - nananana nein**

**Scream! - 'til you feel it  
Scream! - 'til you believe it  
Scream! - I wouldn't hurt you  
Scream it out loud!**

**Scream! - 'til you feel it  
Scream! - 'til you believe it  
Scream! - I wouldn't hurt you  
Scream it out loud - scream!  
Scream it out loud**

**Watch out - stay awake they're lurking  
Obsess you. they are always working  
Promissing everything you never asked for  
And one day it'll be too late and you'll beg for more  
Nein - nein - nein - nein - nananana nein  
Nein - nein - nein - nein - nananana nein**

**Scream! - 'til you feel it  
Scream! - 'til you believe it  
Scream! - I wouldn't hurt you  
Scream it out loud!**

**Scream! - 'til you feel it  
Scream! - 'til you believe it  
Scream! - I wouldn't hurt you  
Scream it out loud - scream!**

**Back to zero - Your time's about to come  
Let them know,  
You're not just anyone  
Scream - scream - scream - scream - scream - scream - scream - your time's about to come  
Scream! - 'til you feel it  
Scream! - 'til you believe it  
Scream! - I wouldn't hurt you  
Scream it out loud!**

**Scream! - 'til you feel it  
Scream! - 'til you believe it  
Scream! - I wouldn't hurt you  
Scream it out loud!**

**Shut up!**

**No! - cause you feel it  
No! - cause you believe it  
No! - and when it hurts you  
Scream it out loud  
No! - no! - no! - no! - no! - no! - no!  
Scream it out a loud - s-c-r-e-a-m**

The girls landed backwards on the couch from jumping the whole time. That song was just a -let go and do whatever- song. That's hy they made it. They heard a noise at the door and it opened. Neji and the rest of the gang walked in.

"Hey," Neji was talking. "You guys ok?"

"Yea, I;m fine. Well, now I am." Noriko laughed and fixed her hair up. Gaara and Kikyo finally walked in last. Gaara looked at Noriko for a moment, who gave a death glare back. she seemed to be good at those lately. Gaara whispered to Kikyo and she walked away, not before giving him a kiss. Out of nowhere a glass came flying. Gaara turned to look at Noriko, who was whistling. Maki nudged her.

"Nice cover up."

"Uhh Noriko?" My kami. Noriko loved to hear him call her name. _Whenever he touches me_. She thought.

_Whenever he kisses me, holds me, and- wait. What the fuck am I_ _saying?_

Noriko mentaly slapped herself and looked at the said panda bear.

"Can I talk to you? Privately? **(I did not spell that right. I just know it. Shit.)** " He said.

"Sure." Noriko said. He walked ahead of Gaara and headed to her room. Thank kami she has handcuffs in there. She might need them.

* * *

**Wow. Gaara is going to talk to Noriko! What's going to happen? We'll find out on the next chapter. I think this one was kinda short. Well, my pops wont stop nagging me about letting him play solitare, so think of it as a cliffhanger. Lol. Well this is HyperOffPocky, and I, along with the rest of the gang, wiull see you in the next chapter of Living The Rockstar Life.**


	9. The Talk

**_Mikie: Dudes! The reviews came so fast. I might be so nice I'll post TWO chapters! Or THREE! Ok maybe just two. Yes. I am babysitting for my mom's friend because they are going outto party, so I have unlimited access to a computer. Good for me and for you guys! And I also thing the flying glass was priceless. I'm glad you guys enjoy my story. So now, I may present to you, chapter 9 of Living the Rockstar Life._**

**_Maki: she doesn't own Naruto or it's characters._**

**_Amaya: She also doesn't own the songs she uses in this fic._**

**_Naruto: Here are your skittlez Nori._**

**_Noriko: -eats skittlez- Thank you Naruto._**

**_Mikie: Aww so cute. STORY START!!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 9: The Talk_**

* * *

Noriko was heading for her room with Gaara following close behind her. she suddenly had a need for glass. She entered her room, which was kinda dark. Her bed was a king size, and pretty tall. She had to get on her tippy toes just to get on it, but hell. She likes beds like that. She got on it and sat on it cross-leggedm while Gaara closed -and locked- the door. He sat in the chair that was directly across from the footboard. The footboard was pretty low, and the bed was in the middle of the room, so it was easy to just jump onto it. They sat in silence for almost an hour, or that's what it seemed like. Gaara finally spoke up.

"Noriko?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you....mad?" He looked at her. She looked at him. She rolled her eyes, and answered him.

"Am I **MAD?"** She started to raise her voice. "Of course I'm fucking mad! We promised each other that we would be single, but still leave ourselves open for when I come back! And now that I'm here, I find you on the couch making out with KIKYO?!? You broke a promise! And it broke my heart! So how can you just fucking sit there, and ask me if I'm mad!"

By that point, she had grabbed Gaara by the shirt and shoved him against a wall. She went to her desk and looked in the drawer. She pulled something out, and from somewhere she had a glass of water. She took the mysterious object and threw the trash back on the desk. **(Don't worry, it's not drugs. Lol)** She drank all the water and slammed the glass back on the desk. She then started to laugh. Like crazy.

"I just can't believe you asked me if I'm mad!" She paced back and forth. Gaara looked scared to death. And that, my friends, was rare.

"You know what? I'm not mad." She was still pacing, so whe she said that, it was kinda scary.

"I'm actually happy. For you both. I'm going to take a shower, and I hope you two live a happy life. But let me warn you." She was backing Gaara up against the wall.

"If you let that peice of trash whore near me, I will do something I probably won't regret." She picked up the glass and threw it at the wall. It missed Gaara by a centimeter.

"Now. Get out of my room." She opened the door. Gaara stood there for a moment. He walked out kinda fast, probably scared that Noriko would throw another glass at him. She slammed the door shut, and locked it behind him.

Walking to her bathroom, she grabbed her Ihome thingy and her Ipod. Her clothes were already in there. She turned on the water, to hot. She couldn't handle the current situatuion, so there's nothing like a good hot bubble bath. She squirted the bubbles in there and it started to fizz up. It looked totally awesome. She turned on her Ipod, and turned it to a really awesome song. It was A Reason For Broken Wings by A Skylit Drive. She climbed in and turned it to full blast.

_The battle loves to choose its fights_

_Collapse the sight of soldiers eyes_

_Bombs cascading over me_

_May my body rest in pieces_

_Spring mourning rain_

_Heal the wombs in me_

_On me_

_The battle is one_

_I'm now coming home_

_Spring mourning rain_

_Stitch me up with strings of symphonies_

_The battle is one_

_Close your eyes just dream_

_I'm not coming_

_Close your eyes just dream_

_Dream of me, lock inside your mind I'll hide_

_Scream my name, fell me breath along your thighs_

_Close your eyes just dream_

_Grasping of you're your sheets_

_Turn out the lights_

_Holding on to memories_

_Never felt so right_

_Shaking, Squirming_

_In your skin tonight_

_Oh my Marie, oh my Marie_

_This is a reason for broken wings_

_The battle is one_

_Close your eyes just dream_

_I'm not coming_

_Close your eyes just dream_

_Dream of me, lock inside your mind I'll hide_

_Scream my name, fell me breath along your thighs_

_Close your eyes just dream_

Wow that song is just. Wow. Noriko was just melting in the bathtub. She should listen to another song. Probably Sugar by System Of a down. Yeah. that'll work.

_The kombucha mushroom people,  
Sitting around all day,  
Who can believe you,  
Who can believe you,  
Let your mother pray, (sugar)_

_Well Im not there all the time you know  
Some people, some people, some people,  
Call it insane, yeah they call it insane, (sugar)  
I play russian roulette everyday, a mans sport,  
With a bullet called life, yeah called life,(sugar)  
You know that every time I try to go  
Where I really want to be,  
Its already where I am,  
Cause Im already there.(sugar)_

_The kombucha mushroom people,  
Sitting around all day,  
Who can believe you,  
Who can believe you,  
Let your mother pray, (sugar)_

_I got a gun the other day from sako,  
Its cute, small, fits right in my pocket,  
Yeah, right in my pocket, (sugar)  
My girl, you know, she lashes out at me sometimes,  
And I just kick her, and then shes o.k. ,shes o.k.(sugar)  
People are always chasing me down,  
Trying to push my face to the ground,  
Where all they really want to do,  
Is suck out my mother fucking brains, my brains (sugar)._

_The kombucha mushroom people,  
Sitting around all day,  
Who can believe you,  
Who can believe you,  
Let your mother pray~,_

_I sit, in my desolate room, no lights, no music,  
Just anger, Ive killed everyone,  
Im away forever, but Im feeling better,  
How do I feel, what do I say,  
Fuck you, it all goes away,  
How do I feel, what do I say,  
Fuck you, it all goes away,  
How do I feel, what do I say,  
In the end it all goes away,  
How do I feel, what do I say,  
In the end it all goes away,  
How do I feel, what do I say,  
In the end it all goes away,  
How do I feel, what do I say,  
In the end it all goes away,  
How do I feel, what do I say,  
In the end it all goes away,  
How do I feel, what do I say,  
In the end it all goes away,  
In the end it all goes away,  
In the end it all goes away,  
In the end it all goes away,  
In the end it all goes away._

Noriko loved that song. It was about the acutal drug called 'sugar' and what it seems like whenever it takes affect. Maybe one more song and she will get out.

"Hmm let's see. No not that one. No. No. Hell no. Ohh! This one. Perfect." She was talking to herself again. It would be funny when Noriko did that. She turned to her favorite song of all time, which was relaxing, and, kinda artsy. It was Viva La Vida by Coldplay.

_I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own_

_I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

_One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world_

_It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become_

_Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king?_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world_

Noriko sometimes wished she ruled the world. That would be badass. She emptied her bath water, and got out. She put on a towel of course, and walked out to her room. She really didn't feel like putting on clothes, so she'll sleep in a towel. Her hair was wet, so her bed would be also, but it'll dry. Would she get sick? That's a risk she's willing to take. She turned off the fan and the lights, and layed down under the covers.

_-8 hours later-_

Noriko woke up. Hell. She couldn't sleep. She was still in her towel, but she was thirsty, and everyone was asleep. So she just walked out of her room, crepeing throughout the hallway. She heard something. It sounded like moans! What the hell? She was still running down the hallway. That was a long ass hallway!

"**Oh my god! HARDER!!"**

**"I'M GOING HARDER!"**

Holy shit! That was Gaara and Kikyo! And they were fucking! Noriko sweatdropped. She RAN through the hallway now. She finally reached the kitchen. Opening the fridge she looked around. No one was there. Thank god. Noriko had a feeling that if one of the guys caught her in a towel, they would have a nosebleed. She got her a glass of koolaid. Stawberry flavor to be exact. Strawberry was Noriko favorite flavor. It was orgasmatic.

She sat at the island with the light on. It was a small light, so it didn't create a blinding force to her eyes.

"Mind telling me why you are in a towel in 4 in the morning drinking koolaid?" Noriko turned around.

"Urm..Sasuke! Uhh. What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same question." He was tapping his foot on the ground like a mom. It was a funny sight.

"well, I took a bath right? But I got tired from the hot water and fell asleep with the towel on, and I woke up about 5 minutes ago becuase I was thirsty, but you probably woke up because you heard the same thing I heard." Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"What did you hear?" Sasuke got him a glass of Koolaid and sat down at the island. Othewise, known as a bar. A bar in the house. Badass huh?

"I heard two people fucking in their room. Who fucks this early anyway?" Sasuke laughed. Noriko started to laugh with him. This was funny. They talked for a while and went back to their room. Noriko finally fell asleep, and stayed asleep. Koolaid sure does work.

* * *

**_OMG. I love this chapter. I honestly think it's my best one. Lol. Did you like it? Well I did promise two chapter, but i will get the second one out in a while. I'm about to go out on the trampoline at 12:30 am. Lol . This is HyperOffPocky, signing off_**.


	10. In Your Face!

**_Mikie: It's 1:30 am, and this is the 10 chapter of Living The Rockstar Life. The last chapter was hilarious. Sasuke caught Noriko in a towel! Ha! I love my readers. You guys are awesome. Keep reading and keep reviewing!_**

**_Maki: She doesn't own Naruto or it's characters, or the songs she uses in this fic._**

**_Noriko: she does own me,_**

**_Maki: Me!_**

**_Amaya: Me,_**

**_Naruto: But not me! HAHA!_**

**_Mikie: You are so funny Naruto. STORY START_**!

* * *

**_Chapter 10: In Your Face!_**

* * *

It's been 8 months since The Falling Stars have been home, but only 10 hours since Noriko was talking to Sasuke. He really cheered her up. But the noise Noriko heard gave her noghtmares. It was to scary to even think about it. It had to deal with one word.

**CLOWNS!**

Noriko hates clowns. She hated them ever since her 3rd birthday. Noriko was thinking about that right now. She was currently in her room still laying down. the thought was scary.

_-flashback-_

_"Noriko! Honey! Come talk to the clown!" Noriko's mother shouted. A younger version of Noriko was running up to her mom, wearing a birthday hat._

_The clown came up, and immediatley Noriko screamed and ran away. Noriko's mom ran after her._

_"Noriko sweatie what's wrong!"_

_"the big clown won't stop smiling! It's scary mommy! He sprayed me with water! It's a big water clowm machine!" Little Noriko was crying really hard. Her mom had to get rid of the clown._

_-end flashback-_

After that, she was afraid of clowns ever since. Noriko shuddered in the bed and pulled the cover over her face. The door burst open and in came 3 people.

"NORIKO! WAKE UP!" That was Naruto. He has just TOO much energy in the morning.

"Come on!" That was Amaya. Noriko suggested she had sugar. Only kami knows what sugar does to that poor girl.

"Yeah get up! There's something on MTV!" And that was Maki. Naruto and Amaya must have forced her to her will to get up. Otherwise, she'll still be sleeping.

"You guys!" Noriko whined. "It's foking Saturday! Are you serious!"

"Yes it is! Come look on the Top 20 Countdown!"

"Naruto! Stop yelling!" Noriko yelled. the gang looked at each other while Noriko covered herself up again. They took the cover off the bed, leaving an exposed Noriko with a towel on. They picked her up, ran down the hallway, and sat her on the couch. Noriko, on the other hand, was looking very pissed off. If only there was a glass somewhere... NOriko looked at the Tv and they were about to name the number 1 countdown.

"This band had been rocking the world with their awesome music, so I will be pleased to present out number 1 artists for the week, The falling stars, with their song, Decode!" Noriko smiled. That song was the absolute shiznit. the gang started to jump and sing along while the video was playing.

_How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
Can't win your losing fight all the time  
Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
You wont take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time_

_How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know_

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood,  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out on my own  
(I'm screaming "I love you so..." But my thoughts you can't decode)_

_How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know_

_Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves_

_How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I use to know you so well_

_I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something that I see in you  
It might kill me I want it to be true_

Neji came in, but walked out because he had a nosebleed. I think it's the towel.

"Hey guys let me go get some lcothes on." Noriko said. They all nodded and she ran up to her roon and looked in her fat ass closet.

"What to wear what to wear...."

After about 10 minutes, she finally decided on black jean burmuda shorts, with ablue tank top and her ankle high Kurt Cobain coverse. Simple enough. She ran down the long ass hallway, and ran down the stairs. She tripped on the way.

"Ouch! Ah! Dammit! Ebil stairs!" Noriko cursed the stairs out. Sasuke came up begind her, grabbed her, and sat her on the couch, again.

"What the hell is up with you people and sitting me down!" Noriko ran downstairs again, and ended up in the indoor pool area. Thank god she wore her swimsuit under her clothes. Why? She had an omen. Ha. She took off her shirt, just to leave her black and white striped swimsuit top on. She was standing at the edge of the pool that is, until someone pushed her in.

"Fuck!" She did an acrobatic move underwater and surfaced. She was met with laughing people. A..k.a Neji, Maki, Amaya, Naruto, and Sasuke. Noriko climbed up and stared them down.

"Who pushed meez!" She yelled. Everyone yelled and pointed at Amaya. Noriko ran to her, and ran into the pool, taking Amaya with her. They surfaced, laughing with each other. But then, everyone went quiet when two certain people walked into the room.

"I like penguins!" Noriko shouted.

She got out of the pool and gave Gaara a high-five. Even he was shocked. Well, probably not at the high-five, but at how Noriko looked. Her shorts were pitch black against her creamy skin, and her hair was still wet, but surrounding her head like an agnel. He personally thought she looked like a rock goddess. Kikyo decided to mess up the plans of being friends.

"Hey! Don't touch him!" She yelled.

"And why the hell can't I not touch him!" She yelled back.

"Becuase he's mine!" Possessive much. Noriko thought otherwise. She grabbed Kikyo by the hand, and pushed her into the water. Hell, it was so funny, even Gaara laughed. Kikyo screamed her little girly scream, got out the pool, and ran away. Did Gaara follow her? Yes he did. Damn it. Oh well.

Naruto turned on the Ipod to an awesome song. It was called, Let it Rock by Kevin Rudolf. Hell. That was a rave song. Ha.

(_Verse 1 : Kevin Rudolph)  
I see your dirty face  
High behind your collar  
What is done in vain  
Truth is hard to swallow  
So you pray to God  
To justify the way you live a lie, live a lie, live a lie  
And you take your time  
And you do your crime  
Well you made your bed  
I'm in mine_

_(Chorus)  
Because when I arrive  
I bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What this is, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock_

_(Verse 2: Kevin Rudolph)  
Now the son's disgraced  
He, who knew his father  
When he cursed his name  
Turned, and chased the dollar  
But it broke his heart  
So he stuck his middle finger  
To the world  
To the world  
To the world  
And you take your time  
And you stand in line  
Well you'll get what's yours  
I got mine_

_(Chorus)  
Because when I arrive  
I bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What this is, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock_

_(Verse 3: Lil Wayne)  
Yeah!  
Wayne's world  
Planet Rock  
[ Kevin Rudolf Lyrics are found on .com ]  
Panties drop  
And the tops  
And she gunna rock 'til the camera stop  
And I sing about angels like angela (rock)  
and pamela (rock)  
and samantha (rock)  
and amanda (rock)  
and tamara (rock)  
I'm in here up like b***h what's up  
Mechanic, me, I can fix you up  
I can f**k you up  
I can f**k you down  
Shorty we can go wherever just pick a town  
And the jewelry is louder than an engine sound  
Big xxx rocks like off the ground  
Baby like socks that's on the ground,....  
Weezy_

_(Chorus)  
Because when I arrive  
I bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What this is, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Just let it Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let it Rock.....  
Let it Rock....._

_(Lil Wayne)  
I'm back like I forgot somethin  
I'm somethin  
Rollin' Rock rubbin' rap runnin'  
Miles like I'm trying to get a flat stomach  
Like Wayne the personal trainer  
My aim is perfect I'll f**k ya  
Period, Like the remainder_

_(Kevin Rudolph)  
I wish I could be  
As cool as you  
And I wish I could say  
The things you do  
But I can't and I won't live a lie  
No not this time_

"IN YOUR FACE!" Noriko yelled. She was having a good ass time. And she wanted it to stay that way.

* * *

**_Wow. well, that was chapter 10! I promised you two chapters, and here they are. I also think this chapter is kinda short. I don't know. Maybe Im hallucinating from lack of sleep. Lol. It is now 2:40 am, and I am eating skittlez. Lols. This is HyperOffPocky, signing off._**


	11. They Broke Up?

**_Mikie: Sup dogs. Now that I actually have time to type this without someone nagging me, this chapter won't be shit like the last one. The last one had no point in it at all, just some drabble..I don't know...but here we are, with the 11th chapter of Living The Rockstar Life._**

**_Noriko: She. Does. NOT. own. Naruto. or. its. characters._**

**_Maki: ..._**

**_Amaya: She doesn't own the songs in this fic also._**

**_Naruto: I'm hungry._**

**_Maki: So am I._**

**_Gaara: How about some cookies?_**

**_Noriko: WTF?_**

**_Mikie: I agree. STORY START!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 11: They Broke up?_**

* * *

Noriko was currently sitting in her room playing Halo 3 on her PS3.

"Come on dammit! Kill those fucking aliens.!" She made wierd faces as she was pressing buttons rapidly on the wireless controler.

It was clear, but with some wierd liquid inside so when you turn it on, it glowed purple. Purple was Noriko's other favorite color, so that's why she got it. Noriko growled, well kinda roared, as Neji came intothe room.

"Whoa! Down girl! What's wrong?" He asked. He was half laughing when he said it, so it souned like a retarded person talking. Noriko glared at Neji, and he backed away. Her glares could be pretty damn scary.

"These. Fucking. Aliens. Won't. Die!" She was actually upside down on her bed, so it would be kinda hard to play, but when Neji looked at the screen it was upside down to, so she must've put it on Lefty Mode.

"What level do you have it on?" He asked.

"Legendary."

"Well, we have found the source to your problem. But that's not why I'm here." Noriko paused the game, went to options, took it off of lefty mode, but still kept it paused. She then sat up and looked at Neji.

"Well? What do you want?"

"They broke up."

"Who?"

"Gaara and Kikyo."

"Nice." She pressed the start button and went back to playing her game. Neji just looked at her surprised.

"Oh come on Nori. You're not excited? I know I am. I see why you hate her so much. she's a slut, whore, slut, prostitute, well not really.." Noriko just had to laugh at this. She was laughing so hard, Neji had to pick her up because she fell off the bed.

"I know you want him back." He said. Noriko thought for a moment.

"They broke up? How?"

"Ha! I knew you were interested."

"Whatever. Just tell me."

"Well, After you threw Kikyo into the pool, and she got out, she went to their room. Gaara followed her, of course, but as soon as he got in there, she started to yell and shit. She even suggested to kick you out. Of your own house! It was hilarious. Then she was all, -**insert girly voice here-** 'It's either me or that skank!' and then Gaara was all** -insert sexy voice here-** She's not a skank and her name is Noriko.' Then Kikyo got all pissed off, called Gaara some nasty things and left the house!"

Noriko heard what he said, but was laughing the whole time because how Neji was mimicking them.

"That's hilarious Neji. It really is. But I'm not getting back together with him. Absolutely not." Neji nodded his head and walked out. Noriko continued to play when someone knocked onhe door again.

"**WHO THE FUCK IS IT! I'M ON MY HALO MARATHON**!" She yelled.

Her Halo marathon is when she beast all games in less than 5 days. It was the fourth day and she was on the last Halo game.

"It's me." Noriko jumped about a mile away because the voice was right by her ear, and then she knew who's voice it was.

"What do you want Gaara?" SHe tried her best to keep her composure, but the whispering in the ear made her melt away.

"I..." He started. He hesitated. He never did something like this before, so it was kind of hard.

"Well?"

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry. Sorry for everything." He looked down. Noriko was shocked. Gaara, the badass, confident, over-powering Gaara, was apologizing? To Noriko? It was all to much.

"I-I..." Noriko couldn't speak. Something was lodged in her throat and she couldn't barely breath either.

"You're forgiven." She doesn't even know how she managed to talk, but she did. And Gaara was happy. He truly was. He held out his hand.

"Friends?" She looked at it then instead of giving him a handshake, she hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her hugging her back.

"Yeah. Friends." They both pulled away and she smiled. She then had an idea.

"Hey. You want to help me in my Halo Marathon? I'm pn legendary mode, but all I have to do is connect the second wireless, and go on Co-op Campaign mode." He nodded and smiled back. Oh my god people. THE Gaara, just smiled! What the hell?

"Here." He took the glowing blue controler and stared at it.

"Where did you get this from?"

"It was custom made." Noriko sounded really proud of herself. Before they played, Gaara put on a song. It was System Of A Down, with their song, B.Y.O.B. Otherwise, known as Bring Your Own Bombs.

_You!_

_Why do they always send the poor!_

_Barbarisms by Barbaras  
With pointed heels  
Victorious victories kneel  
For brand new spankin' deals_

_Marching forward hypocritic and  
Hypnotic computers  
You depend on our protection  
Yet you feed us lies from the tablecloth_

_La la la la la la ooooooo  
Everybody's going to the party have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine_

_Kneeling roses disappearing into  
Moses' dry mouth  
Breaking into Fort Knox stealing  
Our intentions_

_Hangers sitting dripped in oil  
Crying freedom  
Handed to obsoletion  
Still you feed us lies from the tablecloth_

_La la la la la la oooooooo  
Everybody's going to the party have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine_

_Everybody's going to the party have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine_

_Blast off  
It's party time  
And we don't live in a fascist nation_

_Blast off  
It's party time  
And where the fuck are you?_

_Where the fuck are you?  
Where the fuck are you?_

_Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor?_

_Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
Why do they always send the poor?_

_Kneeling roses disappearing into  
Moses' dry mouth  
Breaking into Fort Knox stealing  
Our intentions_

_Hangers sitting dripped in oil  
Crying freedom  
Handed to obsoletion,  
Still you feed us lies from the tablecloth_

_Everybody's going to the party have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine_

_Everybody's going to the party have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert blowing up the sun..._

_Where the fuck are you?  
Where the fuck are you?_

_Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor?_

_Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
Why do they always send the poor?_

_Why do they always send the poor?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
They always send the poor  
They always send the poor_

Sasuke walked in to see why the wals were vibrating. He was actually shocked to see Norko and Gaara, playing Halo 3 together. He walked away for a short moment, but came back with spectators. A.K.A Neji and Maki. They all nodded and smiled. Gara stood up sp they ran away, but he was only changing the song. He changed it to I Never Told You What I Do For A Living, by My Chemical Romance.

_Stay out of the light  
Or the photograph that I gave you  
You can say a prayer if you need to  
Or just get in line and I'll grieve you  
Can I meet you, alone  
Another night and I'll see you  
Another night and I'll be you  
Some other way to continue  
To hide my face_

**(I personally thought that this chorus was really hot! Lol.)**

[_Chorus:]  
Another knife in my hands  
A stain that never comes off the sheets  
Clean me off  
I'm so dirty babe  
The kind of dirty where the water never cleans off the clothes  
I keep a book of the names and those_

_Only go so far 'til you bury them  
So deep and down we go_

_Touched by angels, though I fall out of grace  
I did it all so maybe I'd live this every day_

_[Chorus:]  
Another knife in my hands  
A stain that never comes off the sheets  
Clean me off  
I'm so dirty babe  
It ain't the money and it sure as hell ain't just for the fame  
It's for the bodies I claim and lose_

_Only go so far 'til you bury them  
So deep and down we go_

_Down_

_And down we go  
And down we go  
And down we go  
And we all fall down_

_I tried  
I tried_

_And we'll all dance alone to the tune of your death  
We'll love again, we'll laugh again  
And it's better off this way_

_And never again, and never again  
They gave us two shots to the back of the head  
And we're all dead now._

_Well never again, and never again  
They gave us two shots to the back of the head  
And we're all dead now._

_Well I tried  
One more night  
One more night  
Well I'm laughin' out, cryin' out, laughin' out loud  
I tried, well I tried, well I tried,  
'Cause I tried, but I lied  
I lied_

_I tried  
I tried  
I tried_

_And we'll love again, we'll laugh again  
We'll cry again and we'll dance again  
And it's better off this way  
So much better off this way  
I can't clean the blood off the sheets in my bed_

_And never again, and never again  
They gave us two shots to the back of the head  
And we're all dead now_

Gaara got pissed off because he died, so Noriko just saved the game and turned it off. It was hilarious. Just picture it. Gaara throwing a hissy fit because he died on a video game.

Classic.

_'This day wasn't so bad...'_ Noriko thougt. She contuined to watch Gaara and started to laugh. He laughed to. What the hell? Gaara laughed?

What was happening? Was Gaara actually going soft? No way. It could be possible. He and Noriko sat down on her bed and talked for the rest of the night. The soon got too tired and just fell asleep, Noriko was leaning onto Gaara. It was a cute sight.

It really was.

* * *

**_Hmm. Well this was chapter 11 of LTRL folks! I really liked this chapter for some reason. Hmm. Well then. I've realized that I am updating really fast. Hmm. When will my mom pay the damn bill? Gosh. The gang will now talk to you guys._**

**_Gaara: Review folks._**

**_Noriko: Yes. Review. _**

**_Maki: REVIEW!_**

**_Amaya: -eats skittlez-_**

**_Naruto: -eats ramen.-_**

**_So much for talking to the readers. lazy asses. Im HyperOffPocky, signing off._**


	12. Super Human

**_Mikie: AND IM BAACK!!! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. School started again. And the teacher are 'buckling down', so I'm loaded with a shitload of homework. Gosh._**

**_Noriko: I have nothing to say at all.._**

**_Maki: She doesn't own Naruto or it's characters. She also doesn't own the songs she uses in this fic._**

**_Amaya: I have nothing to say either..._**

**_Naruto: ..._**

**_Mikie: Story Start folks_**!

* * *

**_Chapter 12: Super Human_**

* * *

The two were still sleeping when it reacher noon, but not after this.

"OMG ARE YOU GUYS GOING OUT AGAIN?!?"

"The fuck? Naruto. Get out. I'm trying to sleep." Noriko said.

She cuddled closer to Gaara, who was awake and glaring at a hyperactive blond. Said blonde walked out the room with his head down, but was secretly laughing. Gaara nidged Noriko with his finger.

"Hey. Get up. I want to show you something." He whispers. Noriko groaned and sat up.

"Must you people disturd by beauty rest?" The both stared at each other. then they laughed.

"You are funny Noriko. Now come on, I want to show you something." Gaara grabbed Noriko's hand and headed out her bedroom door. He lead her right outside and into her car. He put her in the passenger seat, closer the door, and headed to the driver's seat, where he turned on the car and pulled off.

"The hell? Where are you taking me?"

"To a place we haven't been to for a while." He looked ahead, keeping his eyes on the oad. It was snowing actually. The weather must've went bi-polar overnight. Thank kami Noriko has her favorite Tokio Hotel jacket. The ride continued for about 10 more minutes, until the car turned off. I wasn't sanowing really hard, so you could still see and drive in it. When Noriko got closer to the building, she noticed it was the auditorium that The Falling Stars always practiced in.

"Wow." Noriko as staring with awe. On the stage, was a piano. A Grand Piano. Thw wood was a deep rich red color, and the leys were white as the snow outside. She stared at Gaara.

"Did you buy this for me?"

He nodded.

"I knew that you played the piano, and I think you are extremely talented at it, si I decided to get you one with the money I saved up." He looked down and scratched th eback of his head. He formed that habit when he was nervous, espicially around Noriko.

She just stood there, shocked for a mement, but then walked up to Gaara, and gave him a hug. He was really surprised when this happened. Usually Noriko is a hardcore, badass kind of girl, but today, it's like she was an angel. Sweet as sugar. He wrapped his arms around her, and they just stood there. Embracing each other. She piulled away and sat at the piano. She admired how beautiful it was, but saw a sheets of music. She looked at it, and read the first line, and then looked at Gaara, who was sitting right beside her.

"I wrote it. It's a duet." Wow. Gaara wrote a song. Noriko was still in shock, but she was still smiling.

"A duet that you wrote? Between who? What's it called?"

"It's called SuperHuman, and it's a duet between you and me." Noriko kinda laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I didn't know you, out of all people, could sing."

"Hell yeah I can, and I have some serious skillz." He wiped his shoulders like he was a pimp, then he and Noriko laughed together. Noriko cleared her voice, popped her fingers, and started to play the song. Gaara started first. **(I know this is wierd, but just imagine it as best as you can. Lol.)**

(_Gaara)_

_Weak  
I have been cryin'  
And cryin' for weeks  
how i'd survive  
When I can barely speak  
Barely eat  
On my knees_

_(Noriko)_

_But that's the moment  
You came to me  
I don't know  
What your love  
Has done to me  
think  
I'm invincible you see  
Through the me  
I used to be_

_[Chorus:]_

_(Both)  
You changed  
My whole life  
Don't know  
What your doin' to me  
With your love  
I'm feelin'  
All superhuman  
You did that to me  
Superhuman heart beats with me  
nothing can stop me  
Here with you  
Superhuman  
Superhuman  
Superhuman_

_(Gaara)_

_Strong  
Since I've been flyin  
And righting the wrongs  
Feels almost like i had it all along  
I can see tomorrow_

_(Noriko)_

_But every problem  
Is gone because  
I threw everywhere  
But love inside of me  
It's unbelievable to see  
How love could set me free_

_[Chorus:]_

_(Both)  
You changed  
My whole life  
Don't know  
What your doin' to me  
With your love  
I'm feelin  
All superhuman  
You did this to me  
Superhuman  
All day with me  
They can't stop me  
Here with you  
Superhuman  
Superhuman_

_[Gaara:]  
It's not a bird  
Not a plane_

_[Both:]  
It's my heart  
And it's gon go away_

_[Both:]  
My only weakness is you  
Only reason is you  
Every minute with you  
I feel like I can do  
Anything_

_[Chorus:]  
[Both:]  
Goin goin'  
I'm goin' away  
Love  
You changed  
My whole life  
Don't know  
What your doin' to me  
With your love  
I'm feelin'  
All superhuman  
You did this to me  
Superhuman  
All day with me  
They can't stop me  
Here with you  
Superhuman  
Superhuman_

They both looked at each other, and they both were involuntarily inching close to each other. Right when their lips started to touch, they heard catcalls and claps. They both turned around to see the rest of the gang smiling and laughing at them. Gaara just smirked, and he continued to kiss Noriko. Noriko, on the other hand, was melting away. Her and Gaara haven't kissed in over a year.

Does this mean that they are back together?

Will it work this time?

* * *

**_OHMIGOD!!!_**

**_I'm so so so so so so sooooooooooooo sorry I hven't updated in so long!! The school year is almost over, and they are making us work like prisoners._**

**_Noriko: NO!!! I DONT WANT TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL!!!_**

**_It's ok Nori..._**

**_Well. Did you like this chappie? Please review!!! This is HYPEROFFPOCKY signing off._**

**_But wait._**

**_Can you guys REALLY imagine Gaara singing? It's so cute._**


	13. HOUSE PARTY!

**Mikie: Ok guys. It is FINALLY SUMMER! My computer STILL hasn't been fized yet, so i will still be slow with the updates. Just keep reading and enjoying yourselves.**

**Noriko: OH YEAH! I AM BACK AND READY FOR ACTION!!!**

**Maki: No, dumbass. Your eye is still messed up remember? That totally awesome white eyeball of yours?**

**Noriko: Aww....**

**Mikie: Well ladies and gents, I am ABSLUTELY EXCITED to bring you chapter 13 of Living The Rockstar Life.**

**Amaya: It's good to be back.**

**Mikie: You know what Noriko, I'm gonna put this in your P.O.V. I need to take a break. Jeez. And besides. You've been holding back on me now.**

**Noriko: HELLA YEAH!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: House Party**

* * *

"WE ARE HAVING A HOUSE PARTY!!" Naruto shouted throught the whole house. It was pretty big, so you know he was loud.

"SAYS WHO?!?" Amaya shouted back. I'm starting to get a headache now.

"SAYS ME!!" Maki? I thought she was at Starbucks getting our coffee. Did I mention it was 1 in the morning? Yeah. We are nocturnal peoples.

"CAN YALL PLEASE STOP YELLING?" I am currently playing Halo 2 on our Xbox. The only reason I like Xbox is because it automatically saves. Oh yeah. No! DIE ALIEN DIE!I started to press a whole bunch of buttons at the same time on the wireless remote I was using.

"If you think about it, our house party is gonna be the crap because a: people love us and b: we are the freakin Falling Stars. " Amaya was sitting next to me now.

"True, true." Naruto was leaning over the back of the other couch now. Maki plopped down next to him. I pressed pause.

"We should have a house party. Yow know, get loose. Go crazy. Thats my theme man. Go out, have fun and live every second. While we are on our break, and we actually have TIME on our hands, lets go fucking crazy! Just not crazy to where we end up in jail." Everyone seemed excited by my idea. This is gonna be great.

"Ok! I officially declare that The Falling Stars are gonna have a house party!" Naruto said with a fist in the air.

"When?" I pressed play again and starting shooting again. I was in the level where I was inside the Elite's Ship on Legendary. It's pretty freakin hard but I can manage.

"Ok let's see. Today is March 21. OH MY GOD! Let's have this party tomorrow! As a birthday party to Nori and Maki!" Dude! I forgot our birthday was this tomorrow. Hehe. We're gonna be legal!

"Ok Maya, don't start spazzing out now. I forgot too." She was about to start her ceromony of apologies until Gaara walked into the room. It was strange. Ever since that kiss, it's been kinda awkward. We still talk and whatever, it's just not the same.

"Did I hear something about a party?" Dude. He still has that sexy voice. I love that voice.

"Yeah. But now it's gonna be a birthday party because Maki and Nori are turning 18 tomorrow." Naruto was keeping tabs.

"Who is turning 18 tomorrow?" Neji walked up. He looked more rough than usual.

"We are." Me and Maki looked at each other and then laughed. It's too funny when we do that.

"That's like, freakin awesome." Neji was yawning when he said thaat, so it sounded weird. Then Temaru walked in. She looked worse than Neji.

"Can you guys like, keep it down? There are people trying to sleep here.." She walked around the bar in the middle f te kitchen and then walked back upstairs. She sure is strange when she first wakes up.

"Did you guys eat skittles again?" Neji decided to hang with us for awhile so he was sitting on the couch.

"Maybe..." I died. Again. Gah. This level is so facking hard. I decided to put it on Lefty Mode so I coul sit upside down. I put my legs on the back of the couch and started to play again.

"Ok. Here's what we need. This city is basically alive at night so we need chips, dip, streamers, baloons, penguins, starbucks, skittles, people, games, music, lights, and the sacred item." Naruto leaned in to give a dramatic effect. "Guitar Hero Metallica."

Everyone gasped and i dropped the remote on my head.

"Ouch! Nooo!" I died again. Those aliens are, as Nathan Explosion would say it, brutal. I saved the game and turned it off.

"You made me die Naruto. And for that, you will pay. Oh yes." I walked to the kitchen and fixed me a class of hot chocolate. The weather is wierd out here. It's March, and yet it's STILL snowing! What the hell is up with that? I plopped back on the couch and listen to Naruto be the director.

"Ok. Only Me, Nori, Maki, Amaya, Gaara, And Neji are awake. So here's how i'll spread the list. Neji, you will get the Chips and Dip. Make sure you get the awesome dip, with the chees in it. Gaara, you will get the Skittles, and make sure it's a lot, like 100 something bags, the big ones, and the lights. You are a party boy! you know what type of lights we need. Rave lights! Amaya, you get the baloons and streamers. You are the shit when you decorate stuff, so you will be in charge of that. Maki, since you are always hyper, you get the Starbucks and the people. You are good with people. And trust me, there are a lot of people like us up in Konoha. I will the music and the games, because, well I love music and my older bro can hook us up with the games. Noriko, you will get your penguins, and the sacred item. We MUST have Guitar Hero Metallica. I means like seriously. that game is the shit. We already have a Wii, so all we need is the whole band set with the game. Things are actually pretty cheap for some reason, so all this crap should be under at least 400 bucks. We got the money, I laid out the stuff, so let's get started!"

Did he even take a breather while saying all that crap? Dang man! Naruto should direct partys more often.

"Ok." I looked at my watch. "Everything closes at 6 a.m. because tomorrow is Sunday, so everything will be closed all day. It is now exactly 3:30, so we only got 2 hours and 30 minutes to get all this crap. Then it should take us about 2 more hours to set everything us so we should have our party at 7:00 tonight that way we can give the people time to get hype and all that crap. In total we have about 7 cars, but we'll take my viper and Maya's corvette. Naji and Maki, will ride with me, while Naruto and Gaara will ride with Maya. If we go now we can get all hype and stuff and this party is gonna be the crap man! The absolute crap."

Everyone was nodding at how well i calculated what was gonna happen today. I walked up to the little key holder by the door and grabbed my keys and Maya's keys. I threw Maya's behind me knowing she would catch them. I mean come on, we are like, rockstar ninjas.

"We still need to tell everyone else so let's make it quick." We all ren out the out and got into our positions.

We decided to make this a mission, so we can have a little fun while doing this. We got this spy gear a couple of weeks ago and now we decided that now is the time to use them. We all got walkie-talkies, and we have seperate names.

My name is Agent Ninja, Naruto is agent Hyper, Neji is Agent Bookworm, Maki is Agent Candy, Gaara is Agent Panda, and Amaya is Agent Rockstar. This was gonna be so much fun. Every thing we needed was at the mall so that's where we are headed.

-13 minutes later-

We are finally at the mall! Yosh! Let's do this.

"Agent Rockstar, we are now in position, over."

"Copy that Agent Ninja, we shall now enter the premises, over"

"Are you in position Agent Hyper?"

"10-4 Agent Bookworm."

"Why must I be called Bookworm? Over."

"Because you look like one!"

"Shut up Agent Candy. Don't forget to say over."

"Over"

"Agent Panda is on the move. I am now entering Candy Craze. Over." (**It's a candy store in my mall where I live. It's so cool.)**

"I am now entering Gamestop. Over."

"Who said that? Over."

"Agent Ninja, Agent Candy. Over."

"Agent Panda has obtained many skittles. Now heading to Party City. Over."

"10-4 on that. Over."

"Who said that? Over."

"Agent Hyper, Agent Candy, Gosh. Over."

"You know what you guys? We need a theme song for this. How about a classic? Over."

"I know Agent Ninja! How about Let There Be Rock by Ac/Dc? It's perfect! Over."

"Excellent idea Agent Rockstar."

_In the beginning  
Back in nineteen fifty-five  
Man didn't know about a rock 'n' roll show  
And all that jive  
The white man had the smoltz  
The black man had the blues  
No one knew what they was gonna do  
But Tchaikovsky had the news  
He said -  
"Let there be light", and there was light  
"Let there be sound", and there was sound  
"Let there be drums", and there was drums  
"Let there be guitar", and there was guitar  
"Let there be rock"  
And it came to pass  
That rock 'n' roll was born  
All across the land every rockin' band  
Was blowing up a storm  
The guitarman got famous  
The businessman got rich  
And in every bar there was a super star  
With a seven year itch  
There were fifteen million fingers  
Learning how to play  
And you could hear the fingers picking  
And this is what they had to say  
"Let there be light"  
"Sound"  
"Drums"  
"Guitar"  
"Let there be rock"  
One night in a club called `The Shaking Hand'  
There was a ninety-two decibel rocking band  
The music was good and the music was loud  
And the singer turned and he said to the crowd -  
"Let there be rock_

"I friggen love the solo on that song. Over."

"I think we have complted our mission Agents."

"Yes. I think we have."

This party is gonna be the complete crap. I'm so excited!!

* * *

**Ok. Ladies and gentleman, that was chapter 13. I'm so excited that i'm typing again! i hope you enjoyed it you guys! Peace out,.**

**-HyperOffPocky**


	14. HOUSE PARTY! II: Tattoos and Piercings

**Mikey: Ok. I am going to try to update a soon as possible, because my computer pofficially died. That's why I haven't been on in forever!**

**Noriko: I feel sorry for that comptuer, it was a ninja.**

**Amaya: I know....**

**Maki: Note to self: Computers do not eat skittles.**

**Mikey: WOW.**

**Naruto: Yoou guyyys.**

**Mikey: Was? (You say it like vas. It's 'what' in German.)**

**Naruto: Let's get the story started!**

**Noriko: YESHHHH!!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: House Party II: Tattoos and Piercings**

* * *

"Ok. Noriko, put that banner on the ceiling." Naruto was currently directing us on the decorations for me and Maki's birthday party. We got home at 7 in the morning, so we are almost done with the decorations.

"Naruto. You need to chill." Amaya said while drinking some starbucks coffee. She is going to be really hyper later. I, on the other hand, was on top of a laddder extending my right arm trying to hang up this gotdamn banner.

"Almost...there! Don't do anything!" Naruto came up beside me on the ladder and fixed the banner so it would hang straight. It wad a black, yellow, and blue banner with the words "Happy 18th Birthday Maki and Noriko!" on it.

"Finally.." I stated as I plopped down on the couch. I've been up since 2 in the morning and it all started with Halo 3. Gotdamn Halo game. Why are video games so addicting?

"What time is it Maki?"

"It's 10:21 Naruto. Can we please go to sleep now?"

"NO!! WE have to finish this!"

"We are finished dumbbutt. Look around."

Neji's mansion was transformed from a modern, everyday living quarters to a black, blue, and yellow techno rave place for party-goers.

"Urhm....sure. Why not. But I have to give you guys your first present for the day!"

Oh yeah...Did I mention that Naruto said that throughout the day he was going to get everyone to give us our presents, and at the party everyone else that was invited was going to give us more presents? Yeah. That's A LOT of presents.

"GAARA!!!" Naruto screamed. What does this guy eat all day? Sugar? And what the fuck did he call Gaara's name for? Shit. Amaya jumped because she was almost half dead on the couch, and when Naruto screamed it almost made her think that the world was ending. And speaking of Gaara, here he comes walking down the stairs with a smirk on his face and a pair of keys in his hand. Oh no, don't tell me thay got us a car!

"Ok, Maki, Noriko, and Amaya, you're coming too. Get in the car!":He ran outside nearly tripping on the door frame because he is basically shuddering with excitement. I got up and walked over to Amaya, who was currently laying on the floor. I grabbed her ankles, motioned for Maki to grab her arms, and walked out the door, threw her in the car, and got in. I sat in the passenger's seat, while Amaya, Maki and Naruto was in the back seat with Gaara in the driver's seat.

"Where the hell are we going?" I asked. I'm so tired we could be going to fucking Disneyland and I would'nt show any emotion.

"You'll see when we get there." Naruto said. Don't you just hate it when they do that? Gaara pulled out of the enormus driveway, cut on the heat, and pulled off.

_-14 minutes later-_

"Noriko? NORIKO!! WAKE UP, WE'RE HERE!" Naruto sctreamed at the top of his lungs. Scratch that, that wasn't the top of his lungs, I opened my eyes and all I could see was a big white building in front of me. When I got out the car, I realized that it was a tetoo parlor.

"No way!" Maki said excited. "We're getiing tattoos?"

"Well, you guys saud that you always wanted tatoos, and now you don't have to worry about having your mom signing for it since you guys are 18 now." I was looking at Gaara, who was the one talking.

I smiled at him.

He smiled back.

Maki was jumping out of her skin because she was excited. Amaya was now jumping to, but because she drank a shit load of coffee this morning. Oh no. There is going to be a needle going in and out of my skin! Naruto walked up to the woman at the desk, told them something, and motioned for us to come to the back of the shop. The place smelled of ink, ink, and more ink. There were people in chairs getting tattoos on their backs, sides, legs, and arms.

"Ok. Who's first?" Asked the woman. I think her name was Leslie.

"I'll go first." I said. I wanted to get a tattoo so bad, but I was actually kind of nervous.

"Good luck twin." Maki said to me. I smiled at her and we touched knuckles. Leslie motioned for her to sit the chair and prepared her neddle and her ink colors.

"What tattoos would you like to get done honey?" She asked. Noriko thought about this. She always thought of what she wanted tog et, but she narrowed it down to 3 tattoos.

"Well first I would like to get 'love' on my right hand on my knuckles and 'hate' on my left hand. Those are the smallest ones so I want to do those first." Oh jeez...she's about to start.

"Ok. Just relax and you shouldn't feel nothing put a bit of pressure." She took my right hand and cut her needle on. She she pressed down, I didn't feel pain as first, but when she started to write the letters, all I felt was a stinging. Like geting stung by a bee, but without the that much pain. She wrote the letters in Gothic letters and she finished in about 30 minutes. So far so good. We might be here until wayy later. I decided to cut on my ipod because I knew this would take a while. When she put the bandage on my fingers, i stood up and lifted my shirt.

"I would also like to get angel wings on my back. The ones that cover my whole back."

"Would you like colorful wings?"

"Yeah. I want the colors, blue, purple, and orange in them. You know that I',m talking about?

"Yes I think I know exactly what you're talking about, just sit and I'll get started." She pulled out the colors that I asked for and I sat down on the chair, my back facing her.

"Oh jeez.."

"It's alright Nori, just sit and relax." Amaya told me. She has a tattoo of music notes on her pelvis so she knows what this feels like. Maki was sitting watching my back while the lady worked, and so was Naruto. Gaara was just staring straight at me. I don't like it when people stare at me, so I looked down at my ipod and scrolled to Automatic by Tokio Hotel. As soon as they told us about their new album, I just had to go to Limewire and download them all.

_Automatic  
Automatic_

_You're automatic,  
And your heart's like an engine  
I die with every beat  
You're automatic,  
And your voice is electric  
Why do I still believe?_

_It's automatic  
Everywhere in your letter  
A lie that makes me bleed  
It's automatic  
When you say things get better  
But they never..._

_There's no real love in you  
There's no real love in you  
There's no real love in you  
Why do I keep loving you_

_It's automatic,  
Counting cars on a crossroad  
They come and go like you  
It's automatic,  
Watching faces I don't know  
Erase the face of you_

_It's automatic  
Systematic  
So traumatic  
You're automatic_

_There's no real love in you  
There's no real love in you  
There's no real love in you  
Why do I keep loving you_

_Automatic  
Automatic  
Automatic  
Automatic_

_Each step you make  
Each breath you take  
Your heart. Your soul.  
Remote-controlled  
This life is so sick  
You're automatic to me_

_(Love in you)  
(Love in you)  
There's no real love in you  
There's no real love in you_

_There's no real love in you  
There's no real love in you  
There's no real love in you  
Why do I keep loving you?_

_Automatic  
(There's no real)  
Automatic  
(Love in you)  
Automatic  
(Why do I)  
Automatic  
(Keep loving you?)  
Automatic..._

By the time the song was finished, she was finishing the detailed color of the wings. Getting a tattoo actually feels good. The tingling relaxes your nervous, then you get all excited again because how awesome it looks.

"Alright, all done. You can go look in the mirror."

"Wow." The designing she she was just fantastic, I can't explain it. "I freakin love this! Maki! It's your turn!"

Maki was lying on the couch they had in the place napping, I surprised it only took and hour and 30 minutes to finish all my tatoos. She sat up and once again realized that she was in the tattoo parlor, so she got all excioted all over again.

"Who's next?" The woman named Leslie asked.

"I am!" Maki was jumping up and down wtih excitement. She kind of reminded me of Bill Kaulitz. I might just text him. The dude is a text freak. I pulled out my cell and texted Bill, **'Hey! It's Noriko from TFS and I just got 3 new tattoos!**' I hit the send button and put my phone back in my back pocket. As soon as I did, he texted back. It said: **'Hey Nori! I haven't seen you in ages! And I can't wait to see that tattoo you have. Me and the band are gonna come over later ok? So be expecting us!'**

"Now then." Leslie just finished cleaning off her needle, I was still sitting on the chair, but she put a big bandage in my back so the tattoo will heal. I just kept my shirt up because my back was on fire. She had Maki sit on another chair, facing me. I smiled at her.

"What kind of tattoo of tattoos do you want?"

"I want 'The Falling Stars' in gothic letters on my lower back, and I want a shooting star going across my back." Nice choice twin, nice choice.

"Do you want colors?"

"I just want the shooting star to be black, yellow, and red."

"Ok then. Just sit back, relax, and I'll be done in no time." I decided to close my eyes and listen to more music. This time, I decided to listned to one of our new songs that we are recording. We are making a new album and when we get off our winter break it will be out the month after that. This song is called Language Lessons. (It's originally by Hawthorne Heights. I don't own!!)

_I hope this song can tell you how I feel tonight  
You are my first dissection spilling my insides  
Let's write our names with the blood that's in our cheeks  
So it won't wash away if I don't come home for weeks_

_And I don't come home  
I never said, this would be easy  
I let him go when he said he was leaving  
So whisper softly and don't forget  
To tell me how you feel in five words or less_

_I knew I should have never offered you the world  
The nights are full of faces you're the only boy  
Turn my world from disaster, make my heart start beating faster  
Ask the question, here's the answer  
I need you now and I can't stand this_

_I never said, this would be easy  
I let him go when he said he was leaving  
So whisper softly and don't forget  
To tell me how you feel in five words or less_

_Just tell me how you feel, I need your voice tonight  
Just tell me how you feel, whoa, whoa  
So whisper softly and don't forget  
To tell me how you feel in five words or less_

_I never said, this would be easy  
I let him go when he said he was leaving  
So whisper softly and don't forget  
To tell me how you feel in five words or less_

I wrote this song when I found out that Gaara had cheated on me, but I finished it when he said he was sorry, and this it what came out of my demented brain. I wonder if the public will like it.

_-1 hour later-_

I woke up because Gaara was shaking me lightly.

"Noriko? Wake up. It's time to go. Maki's finished with her tattoo. It's badass."

I looked up and I saw Maki looking in the mirror almost exploding with excitement. Her tattoo was freaking awesome! I can't even explain that one either! The lady walked up to Maki and put a bandage on her tattoo, so that her's would heal too.

"Ok girls. You should be able to take off the bandage in 4 hours, but remember to put cream on it because soon it will start to peal, then your skin would be back to normal."

When i stood up, my back cracked. I almost forgot how long Io have been sitting with my back bended.

"Where to next gang?" Gaara asked. Did he just seriously say gang? It's a sign of the apocalyspe.

"We are going to get them piercings!" Naruto said with excitement in his voice. No kidding. Tattoos and now piercings? What's next? A fucking bar with strippers? That wouldn't be to polite for company. We all walked out the door but instead of going to the car, we walked to the building next door. What the hell? How convienent. We walked in the place but all this place smelled of was metal and beer.

"Ohmigod! It's The Falling Stars! Would you like to get piercings? Well duh, of course. My name is Amanda." This Amanda chick has blonde hair with pink bangs and snake bites with a barbell on her eyebrow. Nice.

"Can I get a barbell on my eyebrow, snake rings on my lips, a tongue piercing and two piercings at the top of my ears please?" I asked. I've always wanted piercings, but knowing my mother....

Amanda lead us to a chair where I sat down by a mirror, and Maki sat down in a chair next to me. Gaara stood beside my chair, and Naruto stood by Amaya, who was looking at the wall with a lot of pictures on it that has bands on them.

"Ok. Let me just clean needle and i'll be right with you." Oh no. More needles. At least this one doesn't buzz. I quickly turned on my ipod so i can ignore the pain that will come to my face in a couple of minutes.

Ficken.*** (Everytime you see an asterisk, I will tell you what the word or phrase means at the bottom.)**

"Alright let's start with the eyebrow. Are you ready? You'll only feel a little pinch. I promise."

You better promise.

Gaara held my hand. I looked at him and smiled. I didn't feel so nerovus anymore, just because he held my hand. Wow. I looked at the time on my ipod. It said 3:37. Ok.

I saw the needle.

It was huge. I am now developing a fear for needles. This better be worth it! Amanda set some stuff down on this thing that looked like it belonged in a dentist office. She had on some green latex gloes and she was preparing my left eyebrow for the needle impaction. Ok she is now about to put the needle to my eye. She put the needle in my eyebrow, and i sqeezed Gaara's hand.

_-3 seconds later-_

Well hell. It didn't hurt that bad. When she finished my eyebrow, she prepared the ear piercing thingamajigy. I got my ear pierced when I was 4 years old, so that didn't hurt. She must've guessed that my favorite color was blue, because she put a blue diamond stud in one hole, and a black ring in the very top hole. Ok two more to go. The lip rings are first. Oh jeez. I sqeezed Gaara's hand tighter. It he was hirting, he wasn't complaining anout it. She got the two rings for my lips. It's going to be one ring on one side and another ring on the other side. She got an even bigger needle for my lips. What the hell?

She sterilized the needle and she told me to hold my breath, and let out when she puts the needle through. When she put the needle through, I swear I almost died. That hurt so bad dude.... She put the other one through,. This one didn;t hurt as much but it was still painful. Oh no. The last piercing. The Dreaded Tongue Piercing. FUCK!! Ok, I can do this.... She got the tongue piercing needle. She was going to but a black and blue stud in my tongue. IN MY FUCKING TONGUE!!!

Ok.

She has the needle.

She my tongue.

She put the needle through.

I fucking died.

I just went through hell and back with that gotdamn piercing. But I like it though. It's kinky. And just to think that all that took nothing but 27 minutes.

"Maki, it's your turn." Amaya said. Maki woke up once again and got excited once again. She won't be excited for long.

"Ok Noriko! You're done!" Amanda said. She was so excited to pierce me, I bet it took all of her will power NOT to attack me. She turned her chair to Maki and got all of her needles ready.\

"Now. What would you like done?"

"I want a tongue piercing and a nose piercing. That's it." Maki took a deep breath. I mouthed 'Good Luck' to her. She said she wanted to get her nose pierced first, so Amanda did that one ina bout 2 minutes. She had to go get the correct color piercing. She got Maki a black and yellow nose barbell. And now for her tongue. I feel sorry for her, my tongue is STILL hurting from that damn thing!. She onpened Maki's mouth and pierced her tongue.

ooohhh..

Maki looked like she wa going to start crying if we were holding her hands. She almost killed my arm! Damn! She finished with Maki's tongue so me and Maki looked in the mirror. I gotta, I don't look that bad. Neither does Maki. Maki actually looks pretty cool! Wow. We said our goodbyes to Amada and left the place and we drove home.

I ended up falling asleep on Gaara's shoulder while he was driving. He has a nice shoulder.

* * *

**Ok dudes. I am now finished with chaoter 14 of LTRL. I think this was my longest chapter yet. Did you like it? I'm going to try and keep track of my updates from now on. My mom got a laptop for her job, but I think she will let me use it from npow on, cause that's what i;m on now. I'm going to try to update before next weekend. My goal is to et 2 or 3 chapters out before Saturday. Or at least 1. If I don't, you know the deal. I am HyperOffPocky, and I will see you next time.**


	15. HOUSE PARTY! III: The Party Begins

**Mikey: Aright you guys. I think i'm on a roll. Two chapters in one night. I don't know How often my mom will let me use her laptop, so otherwise I'm going to have to go to my grandma's and type over there.**

**Noriko: A question to the readers. Do you guys think we should change our band name? Or do you like it the way it is? Please answer in reviews!**

**Amaya: COFFFFEEEEEE!**

**Maki: Oh no...**

**Naruto: I think we should clear the room.**

**Noriko: I think the story should start now.**

**Mikey: Good idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: House Party III: The Party Begins**

* * *

I woke up in my bed. How the fuck did I get here? I question this. Anyway, I walked downstairs into the kitchen and fixed me some blue kool-aid. I LOVE KOOL-AID. It's awesome. And It's fruity!

FRUITLY DELICIOUS!

Ok. I need to stop spazzing out. It is now 5:47. Party starts in two hours. What to do..what to do...I shall text Bill.

**'Are you almost here?**'

Send.

Ok. My phone just vibrated. That dude text fast.

**'Almost. About 10 more minutes**.'

**'Good! I cant wait until you see my tattoo and piercings!'**

Send.

My phone vibrated again.

**'Go open your front door.'**

YAY! I ran from the kitchen to the rave colored living room to the front door, unlocked it, and therr was Bill, Tom, Georg, and Gustav standing at the doorway. Bill attacked me with a hug, and when he let go I went and hugged the other guys.

"Tom I still can't believe you got braids. And Bill, I REALLY can't believe you got dreads. Dreads man dreads!"

"I wanted a new style! Shut up!" Bill's English has actually improved greatly since Tokio Hotel have been out here. They are on a winter break like we are.

"Yea. I heard you got new tattoos. And nice piercing." Tom said.

"Danke.* Why don't you guys go wake up the rest of the gang, and Bill, you come with me." Tom, Georg, and Gustav went upstairs while I took Bill to the kitchen so I can finish my Kool-Aid.

"Well?" Bill stated with excitement in his voice. "Let me see!" I turned around and Pulled up my shirt.

"You're gonna have to take off the bandage, but be carefull." He carefully pulled off the bandage with his bony fingers and gasped in amazement.

"Whoa! Nori this tattoo is completely sexy!"

"I know it is. I also got this." I held up my knuckles so he could see the 'Love' and the 'Hate' on them.

"I love that. I might just have to get it." He stated.

"Hey ese! Don't steal my tattoos!"

"Did you just call me ese?"

"Yesh. Do you like the piercings?"

"Yes I do actuallly. I love the lip rings. What made you want to get them?"

"Erhm. I don't know. I;ve always seen people with them and I wanted to change my look." I poked my tongue out at him.

"Ah. The Dreaded Tongue Piercing, I got it cause it was kinky."

"Me too!"

We laughed, and Tom, Georg, Gustav, Maki, Amaya, and Naruto came downstairs." Bill went around and hugged all of them. He obviously loves hugs. Another reason why Bill Kaulitz is the pefect friend.

"And by the way, Happy Birthday to you and Maki! Finally turning 18 eh?" Said Tom. Me and Maki smiled at him.

"Yeah." Said Maki. "We are finally legal. You guys are old."

"What?" Bill stated while laughing. "We are only 20. No longer teenagers!"

"I would love to stay a teenager for forever." I said. And it's true. The best stuff happens while you are a teenager.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked while he was getting some ramen ut of the pantry. This boy and ramen is the two things that you can't really seperate from each other.

"It's 6:43." Replied Georg. Wait. 6:37?

"Shit! We have to get ready for the pparty people are gonna be here in 20 minutes!" Naruto ran upstairs, where we heard thuds, him falling, and waking up everyone else.

"Well, I'm already ready, so i'm gonna sit ont he couch."

"No no no, you are coming with me." Temari? Where the hell did she come from? She grabbed my arm, and brought me upstairs to her room. She sat me down by her vanity mirror, and closed the door.

"Naruto paid you to do this huh?"

"Yep. a hundred bucks. Now sit and let me do your makeup." She applied a light greyish looking color to my browline, a dark blue to my lid, and black to the outer crease. Kind of like bill wears his eye makeup, but with the specified colors. After that, She applied black mascara to make my already long lashes to look longer, and a thick coat of eye liner. Hehe. Now I look like a scene kid.

"Now for the hair. What style do you want?"

.....

"'I. Don't. Know. Maybe straight like I usually have it, but I need to straighten it first."

"Ok then. Sit back, relax and be bored for an hour. Haha." I cut on my ipod so I can listen to music. I could already head people entering the house and Naruto was greeting them. I decided to turn to Comatose by Skillet. I love this song.

_I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to you_

_Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize  
I'm slowly losing you_

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you  
I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
'Less I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)  
I hate living without you  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you_

_But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away_

_Oh, how I adore you  
Oh, how I thirst for you  
Oh, how I need you_

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you  
I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
'Less I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)  
I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)  
Breathing life, waking up  
My eyes open up_

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you  
I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
'Less I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)  
I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
\'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)  
Oh, how I adore you  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)  
Oh, how I thirst for you  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_Oh, how I adore you  
The way you make me feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

By the time the song was finished, she was straightning my bangs.

"Ok. All done. Look in the mirror." I did. And like I said, I look like a scene kid.

"And now for your outfit. What do you want to wear?"

"Uhrm...my black miniskirt**(Not the whorish kind)** with my hightop blue converse and my top that says 'Haha. I'm Legal'." Yes. I actually have a shirt that says that. Temari ran to my room and got the outfit that I suggested. She ran back, threw the clothes at me and pushed me in the bathroom..

"What the hell? Temari!"

"Naruto said you got five minutes. And I'm officially scared of him."

"Haha. I know what you mean." I put on my clothes and walked out the bathroom, waiting for Temari's comment.

"Well?'

"I gotta say Nori, you look hot. Did you get taller?"

"I think so. I;m about 5"8 now."

"Damn. Well's let's go downstairs!" We ran downstairs and was greeted by Amaya and Maki, who of course, wore the exact same thing as me, but her colors were yellow and black. We think so alike, it's fucking scary. Naruto teleported to us (WTF?) and he was so excited it was freakin me out.

"Ok. Come on. Everyone is awaiting the arrival of the birthday girls." He said smiling. He took our hands, and led us downstairs. As soon as the people got a glimspe of us, they started cheering for us. This was awesome. Music was playing, some people were playing Guitar Hero 5, and other's were either talking, drinking, or doing both. When I saw TH, Bill's hair was fixed up and he was wearing the exact same outfit he wore in Automatic. In fact, all of them were. Then I saw her.

Oh yeah.

The whore.

The bitch.

The girl who tried (And succeeded at) to steal my man.

Kikyo.

"What the hell is she doing here?" I asked Naruto. He just shrugged.

"She heard about it. You know her. She thinks that no party is a party unless she is there." Stupid bitch. Erhm. Excuse my french. She just aggrivates me. Her little posse it here aas well. Sakura, Ino, and Matsuri.

"Remind me to hide Sasuke." Said Naruto. He must've seen them as well. "Just try not to worry about her ok? It's you guys' party so just have fun." Naruto sure does give good talks. He walked off over to where Amaya was and changed the song to Burning Down The House by The Used.

_Watch out;  
You might get what you're after.  
Cool babies;  
Strange but not a stranger.  
I'm-an-or-din-a-ry-guy.  
Burning down the house._

_Hold tight;  
Wait till the parties over.  
Hold tight;  
We're in for nasty weather.  
There-has-got-to-be-a-way.  
Burning down the house._

_Here's your ticket pack your bag:  
Time for jumpin' overboard.  
Transportation is here.  
Close enough but not too far,  
Maybe you know where you are.  
Fightin' fire with fire._

_All wet;  
Hey you might need a raincoat.  
Shakedown;  
Dreams walking in broad daylight.  
Three-hun-dred-six-ty-five-de-grees.  
Burning down the house._

_It was once upon a place,  
Sometimes I listen to myself.  
Gonna come in first place.  
People on their way to work:  
Say baby what did you expect?  
Gonna burst into flame._

_Burning down the house._

_My house;  
Is out of the ordinary.  
That's right;  
Don't want to hurt nobody.  
Some-things-sure-can-knock-me-off-my-feet.  
Burning down the house._

_No visible means of support and you have not seen nothin' yet.  
Everything's stuck together.  
I don't know what you expect staring into the TV set.  
Fighting fire with fire._

Everyone was dancing. Gaara teleported by Noriko and was dancing with her and Bill, while Tom was dancing with Maki and Georg. Ayama was dancing with Naruto, and every other guy in the room was dancing with Kikyo. Of course. That whore.

This party is gonna be so great.

Well, that's at least what I thought before this shit happened.

Guess what Kikyo did? She found one of my guitars, took it, and broke it.

She was banging it against the hard tile floor like it was nothing.

This made me stop.

Oh no. I was pissed. I might've been blind in one eye, but I sure did see that clearly. And guess what else she did? She flicked me off. I've had it. First, she destroys my guitar, comes in here univited, then she does that?

I lunged for her.

* * *

**Ok! That was it! That was Chapter 15 of LTRL! I hope you enjoyed. It wasn't as long as I would've liked it to be, but it's alright. And now I have to go. My mom is having a cow. Wait, nevermimd, she left. I might be able to type one more chapter, because I have to share this laptop with my 7 year old brother, who is a pain in the ASS! Well, I;m HyperOFfPocky, And I'm out.**


	16. HOUSE PARTY! IV: I Love You

**Oh yeah. I don't feel like doing commentary bacayse I just woke up and I was bored so I typed up this chappie. I really didn'ta feel like spacing so sorry for the crap chapter. I hope you still enjoy it!**

**The Law of Teenager Rule #1**

**You ABSOLUTELY CANNOT tell adults about the Law of Teenager. it's sacred!**

**You can tell I'm bored. But here if chappie 16!**

**STORY START!**

**Chapter 16: I Love You**

* * *

I absolutely cannot believe she did tht. I would be ringing her neck out, if it wasn't for Bill holding me back. He sure is strong for a scrawny dude. And where the hell is Gaara? He's just standing there, looking. I guess he learned his son from last time he tried to hold me back.

"**LET ME AT THIS BITCH!**" I shouted. I was trashing around, and Kikyo was just standing there like she was all Ms. High and Mighty of the world. I don't think so.  
"Oh come on Noriko. You think that you could still steal my man?" Kikyo said.

Is she STILL going on about that? I thought it was estabvlished 2 months ago when I kicked her ass ouf my house. Obviously not. Bitch.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Gaara said. Everyone looked at him. Even I didn't expect him to say anything.

"Kikyo. Look. I don't like, love, or even wast to like you. In fact, I kinda hate you. Now please. Stay away from Noriko. Or you will regret it." Kikyo just stared.

"But Ga-"

"But nothing! This shit has been going on for too fucking long!"

"But I love you Gaara." Tears were streaming from her face. I almost felt sorry for her.

"You don't love me, you have a really obsessive crush on me. I'm sorry. But I happen to love Noriko."

Everyone turned to stareat me. He loves me? Then why the hell did he do what he did? If he loves me so much, why did he make the choices that he made?I started to get a bit walked over to me and stood over by my side. He grabbed my hand, and surprisingly, I let him. Kikyo stared at us two in the most miserable face I've ever see on a peerson. Then she just walked out the house. Bill was still on the other side of me, clinging to my arm.

All this doesn't make sense. I got out of Bill's grasp, and too Gaara upstairs. Everyone just stood there until Neji went and explained everything. By the time Noriko and Gaara got up to her room, the party was getting started again.

Noriko made Gaara sit on her bed and she went to close the door and lock it. She then sat down on her desk where her laptop is.

"Why did you lie to Kikyo down there?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't lie."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You don't fucking love me. If you loved me, why the hell did you chest on me, and act like you did nothig wrong? We might'va been friends, but it's been killing me Gaara. I can't fucking do this."

"Please don't cry."

I was crying? I didn't even notice. Gaara attepmted to hug me, but I avoided it.

"I can't handle this. I just can't I have to worry about you falling in love with another girl. I have to worry about me falling in love with another guy. I have to worry abput what our next single is gonna sound like. I can't fucking take this!"

I was in tears. I really don't like breaking down in front of him like this. It's so embarrassing...

"Tell me this Gaara. Do you love me?" I walked up to him.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you love me."

He stood up so that I was looking up at him. He was about 1 inch away from my face, and it was getting hot in here. He grabbed me by the chi and kissed me on the lips. It was like he never kissed me. I was gripping his shoulders while his arms were hanging around my waist. He pulled away, put my band out of my face and looked me in my blue and white eyeballs.

" I love you Nori...." He whispered.

"Why?" I said back. He stared at me for a moment, then he spoke again.

"I love you for many different reasons. You're smart, cute, funny (of course, the usual). I love you because you are different from the others. I love you because you say what you think, and you don't care what tohers think about you. I love you because you make me want you. I love you because you make me need you. I need you Noriko, and I want you. I lust for you. You fill every corner in my head every second in the day.I love you Noriko Kirashiki, and don;t you ever forget that."

That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me in my life. Maybe he is serious. I should give him another chance, but I'm scared. I started to cry again, but only because I was happy.

"I love you too Gaara..." I said.

He kissed me again, onlis time it was more fierce, more dominant. He pulled away, went to the door, and cut off the lights. He then lit a candle I had on my nightstand.  
He came back to me and kissed me again. His hands were buried in my hair, and I was clinging to him like life support. He gently laid me down my my bed, and took off his shirt. The cnadlelight flickered off his body, and I knew he was a toned boy. I let my hands wander around, until they came at a stop to his waistband. Before he could say anything, I grabbed his hair to kiss him again. He pulled away and was touing with the bottom of my shirt.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Yes. I want you Gaara. I think I'm ready."

He nodded and started to slowly pull up my shirt. When got my shirt over my head and on the floor, he just sgtared at me. Oh god. This is so embarrassing! His hands made their way to the top of my skirt and he looked at me. I nodded giving him permission.

He pulled my skirt down,. and immediately I forgot what underwear I was wearing. My black bikini ones that stay on your pelvis. Oh god. He smiled slightly and I just covered my face with my hands. Gaara just had to go burst my bubble when he took my hands away a pinned them on top of my head with his right hand. He took his left hand and started to unclasp the clip on my bra. He slipped it off and there I was in just underwear, and this fucker still has his pants on. No fair!  
"Are you nervous?" He asked me.

"I don't know what to do...." I looked at him like I was about to cry, and I really was, bacause the tattoo on my back is still hurting from earlier.

"Just relax, and it'll come to you."

I nodded and grabbed ahold of his waistband. I unbuckled the belt, and took them off, tossing them to the other side.  
It was just me and him in our underwear, until he took mine off. Ok. Now i'm completely naked. This isn't fair. He needs to stop teasing me already. He took off his pants and got in between my legs. I put my arms around his shoulders and he has his arms around my head.

"Are you ready Nori?"

"Uhrm, nno..." He smirked. I took two deep breaths and nodded. He then pushed himself slowly inside me. It;s like he was exploring my insides.

"I love you Noriko."

"I love you too Gaara."

* * *

**OMG!!! NORI AND GAARA DID IT!! HOLY SHIT! I am gonna start to post 'the law of teenager' with my chapters. Stay on the lookout for them! Im HOP and Im tired. HAHA! HOP!**

* * *


	17. Hey You

**Mikey: Ok you guys, I am not tired, so this chapter isn't really as crappy as the last one.**

**Noriko: IT IS TEH SHIZNIT.**

**Naruto: It's time for the Law of Teenager:Rule #2!**

**Law of Teenager: Rule #2**

**As a fellow teenager, if you don't go through the "I Hate You Stage" at least once, you are not a teeneger. You are a martian.**

**Maki: HAHA. That is nice.**

**Amaya: It is true.**

**Mikey: Yes.**

**Noriko: STORY START FOLKS!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Hey You**

* * *

I woke up being smothered by an arm, so I tried to turn around so I can at least get some oxygen. But that only made me get tangled up by the sheets, so I tried to get Gaara's arm off of my face.

"Stop moving Nori." he muttered.

"I would if I could breath!"

He moved his arm, nd I untangled myself from the sheets. As soon as I was free, he moved me closer, so I was basically on top of him now.

"You just don't give up do you?

He smirked and shook his head no. I pushed myself to the side so I was laying on the side of him. At least I wasn't suffocating anymore. I was on the brink of more sleep until I heard the door burst open.

"Noriko! Gaara! Get up!"

"Nooooo! Neji!!! Leave us alonee!!!" I whined.

I really didn't feel like getting up. Half the reason was because my bottom was kinda hurting. Damn that Gaara.

"No really Nori. You have to get up." Neji wouldn't stop would he?

"Whyy?"

"Because it's 12:37 and The Fallen Stars have to be in the studio by 1:00."

I immediately got out of bed and ran straight to the bathroom.

"Well why didn't you say so?"

I closed the door and turned on the shower. I washed in all the appropiate places, washed my hair, and got out. When I finished drying myself off, I put on my blue robe and started to brush my teeth, wash my face, the usual. After my face was looking appropiate for people viweing, I applied my eyeliner. I went around my whole eye on both eyes, stopping to look at my white eyeball. I still can't believe Kikyo got someone to do that to me. But then again, I can. I then applied a light shade of black eye shadow to my eye, only to the lid. I got a a blue eye shadow color, the color of water, and applied that to my brow line. Next, I got out my tube of lipgloss and put that on, then I applied foundation. People say that my skin is clear enough, but can't be too safe. My hair was already pretty straight, so I didn't worry about that. I walked out the bathroom and saw that Gaara and Neji weren't there. My guess is that they were getting ready.

I went to my dresser and look at the time on my computer. It said 12:43. Ok, I got time. I walked into my closet and looked on the jeans rack. I decided to wear my dark faded holey jeans. When I finished putting those on, I went to the shirts rack. So many shirts.....you know what? I'm gonna wear my white shirt with the blue tie printed on it and blue cuffs and colar. It's a cool looking shirt. It reminds me of a British school girl. Ok, now for shoes. I walked to the back of my closet, which is really big, in case you haven't noticed, and went straight to the shoe shelf. Converse, converse, vans, vans, flats, boots..Aha! I'm gonna wear my black combat boots with the blue buckels and the blue straps on them. I really like the color blue. I put on the boots and walked out of my closet and went to the mirror that is hanging on the door. I forgot my belt! I opened my drawer that is beside my bed and got out my black and blue studddd belt. I quickly put that on, grabbed my jacket with our band logo on it, grabbed the music sheet to our new song, and ran downstairs an out the door. Everyone was already outside waiting for me, so when they saw me they all got in. It was me, Maki, Amaya, Naruto, Gaara, and Neji. I got in the passenger seat while Neji was in the drivers seat, aand Amaya, Maki, and Gaara in the back seat. I decided to text Bill to tell him that we were going to the studio.

'**Billa! Get the guys and come down to the studio, we are about to record out new song!'  
**  
_Send  
_  
"What time is it Sasu?" Maki asked. Amaya tried to hold back a laugh.

"Please do not call me Sasu Maki." He chuckled. "It's 12:50."

"Good. We will be right on time." Maki sat back in her seat and turned on the radio from the back. The song Blasphemy by Cinema Bizarre was on.

_God is there  
When someone fills your heart instead  
Your soul's on fire all your needs  
How can they call it blasphemy_  
I love that song. It;s so deep. My phone vibrated and I pulled it out.

Love is nature  
So you're praying for salvation  
For the hearts to understand

That is you  
My new religion is you  
They say this love is blasphemy  
It is blasphemy-It is blasphemy  
But my new religion is you

Faith is crime  
When all you love is one the line  
Your script's bleeding  
Incomplete and blamed for immorality

Love is nature  
So you're braking with tradition  
In this godforsaken land

That is you  
My new religion is you  
They say this love is blasphemy  
It is blasphemy-It is blasphemy  
But my new religion is you  
That is you

Blasphemy-god is there-blasphemy  
That is you  
My new religion is you  
They say this love is blasphemy  
It is blasphemy-It is blasphemy  
But my new religion is you  
That is you

"**We are on our way Nori. I can't wait to hear your song! And you have to tell me what happened when you took Gaara upstairs!"  
**  
I laughed to myself and texted him back,

**'I'll tell you what happened, just tell me about the new song you guys wrote yesterday'  
**  
_Send  
_  
We were on the road the studio is on, but out of nowhere, I see an ambulance coming down the road and we had to stop to let it pass.

"Ooo. Someone got in a crash." Amaya said in awe.

I wonder wha happened. Neji was trying to look ahead with his super power vision. That's what I call it. He can see very well for a 17 year old. Usually us teenagers can't see worth of shit.

"Can you see what happened?" I asked. Neji shook his head no.

"The ambulance went on the other road, so it wasn't here." He said. I just shook my head. We pulled into the studio's parking lot and I got out the car. Gaara came up and held my hand as he opened the door for me.

"You are such a gentleman, Gaara." I teased. He just smiled.

"Anything for you Lady Nori."

I laughed and walked in, and when I did, I saw Bill.

"Bill!" I yelled. He looked my way and came up to me, giving me a hug.

"Give me details!" He whispered.

"I will as soon as we finish recording.: I whispered back.

Tom went up to Maki and gave her a bear hug, while Bill went to Amaya next and gave her a hug. Bill then hugged Naruto, and Naruto went and hugged Georg and Gustav, who came and hugged me, Maki, Amaya, Neji, and Gaara.

SO MANY HUGS!!

"Ok you guys. Let's get going!" Amaya said.

She lead the way as we headed to the back where our cubicle was. Well, it wasn't really a cubicule. It was just our side of the building. When we waked in, we saw our producer, Dyreck.

"Hey you guys. Are you ready to start recording?"

"Hell yeah D." Maki went up to him and gave him a knuckle touch.

Dyreck has been our best buddy since we first met him, which was about 2 years ago. We wanted him as our music producer because he knows how to mix music so good it's completley ninja. I walked into the little room where our instruments were, and went to my other guitar. Lucky for me, and Kikyo's life, that I have more than 1 guitar. Otherwise she would be dead right now...

I went up to where my music stand was and pulled out the sheets. Maki and Amaya pulled out their parts also, and Naruto set himself as his drums. Bill, Tom, Georg, Gustav, Neji, and Gaaa were sitting with Dyreck, at the big table with all the buttons on it. He turned on our amps and our microphones, and he gave us a thumbs-up saying that we can start. Our new song was called 'Hey You'. Naruto and Amaya actually wrote it, so Amaya started the beginning verse.

_Come on, you can look at me  
I don't need to fit in  
Stand up if you give a damn  
It's the livin' season  
You and what your looking for, have you got a reason  
You can if you wanna see, a touch amout of human_Amaya pointed to Maki saying that she was next, and she started singing the next part of the verse.

_The same blood  
The same cells  
The same god  
The same hell  
The same life  
The same love  
Somebody, anybody, everybody stand up_I got my pick ready and as we all started to play the chorus, we all sang the chorus at the same time.

_Hey, you  
we can turn it up  
Hey, you  
we can turn it up_Maki and Amaya stopd singing as I sang the next part.

_You know, noones listening  
They don't wanna hear it  
Saying, what you wanna say  
people start to fear it_We all sang again, and from there it was like we knew where to stop and where to start.

The same fist  
The same shout  
The same pain  
The same doubt  
The same joy  
The same love  
Somebody, anybody, everybody stand up

_Silence has been killing you  
Screaming deep inside of you  
Just turn it up  
Just turn it up_

All that you've got  
Just let it out  
Ready or not  
Just turn it up, louder  
Don't let it stop, louder  
Just turn it up, louder  
Whats making you hot, louder  
Just turn it up

Come on, you can look at me  
I don't need to fit in  
You can if you wanna see, just a touch of human

The same blood  
The same cells  
The same god  
The same hell  
The same life  
The same love  
Sombody, anybody, everybody stand up

Hey, you  
We can turn it up  
Hey, you  
We can turn it up

Silence has been killing you  
Screaming deep inside of you  
Just turn it up  
Just turn it up

Silence has been killing you  
Screaming deep inside of you  
Just turn it up  
Just turn it up

All that you've got  
Just let it out  
Ready or not  
Just turn it up

When we finished, everyone clapped and cheered, while we all high-fived each other.

"You guys that was awesome!" Dyreck said.

"Should we do another song?" Maki asked.

'You know, I just wrote a song a couple of days ago when I watching TV, an ad came up about the kids that ne a home, so words just came out of me. It has just piano in it, but alos other sound effects. So you guys won't have to worry about learning the song." I said.

"What is it called?" Bill asked.

"Zoom Into Me." I said. "I think that this song can really speak out to people."

"Well, let's find out." Naruto said.

They moved out all of our guitars ans stuff, and brought in the Grand Piano. They are going to love this.

* * *

**Mikey: YAY! Chapter 17 is now posted. I would like reviews. They make me want to continue this story. PLEASE!!! DANKE!!!! I am HyperOffPocky, signing off.**


	18. Zoom Into Me : Hilf Mir Fliegen

**Mikey: OKKK. This chapter isn't as long as all the others, but that's because I;m too lazy....**

**Noriko: You really are..**

**Mikey: SHUT IT!!**

**Law of Teenager #3**

**No matter how old you are, if you are between teenager ages, you will still watch Spongebob.**

**Amaya: I am watching Spongebob right now!**

**Mikey: Told ya...**

**Naruo: Where Maki?**

**Maki: Right here.**

**Noriko: STORY START!!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Zoom Into Me : Hilf Mir Fliegen**

* * *

I sat at the piano, cracking my knuckles. I haven'tlayed the piano in a long time.

"Beware you guys, I might be a bit rusty." I said. Dyreck turned on the mic to he could talk.

"Don't worry about it Nori, you are gonna do great."

I put my music sheets on the piano, and looked at the gang. They all nodded or either gave me a thumbs up. Gaara smiled at me and nodded for me to go on. I started to think why I wrote this song. I wrote it because when I saw Gaara, and when I would think about him, he has a really crappy childhood. So to all the people out there like him, I wrote this song for them. We decided that since I have this individual song, everyone is gonna have their individual song. Amaya and Naruto will have one together, and Maki by herself.

"Hello, Noriko! Get out of GaLand and start the song!" Maki said with a laugh. I chuckled and started the piano intro.

_Is there anybody out there  
Walking alone  
Is there anybody out there  
Out in the cold  
One hearbeat  
Lost in the crown  
Is there anybody shouting  
What no one can hear  
Is there anybody drownin'  
Pulled down by the fear  
I feel you  
Don't look away  
Zoom into me  
Zoom into me  
I know you're scared  
When you can't breath  
I will be there  
Zoom into me  
Is there anybody laughing  
To kill the pain  
Is there anybody screamin'  
The silence away  
Just open your jaded eyes  
Zoom into me  
Zoom into me  
I know you're scared  
When you can't breath  
I will be there  
Zoom into me  
Come closer  
And closer  
When you can't breath  
I will be there  
Zoom into me  
Zoom into me  
Zoom into me  
When the world  
Cuts your soul into pieces  
And you start to bleed  
When you can't breathe  
I will be there  
Zoom into me_

_  
_When I finished, everyone clapped.

"Noriko!" Naruto said, "That was beautiful..."

Everyone nodded in aggrement. When I looked at Gaara, he wasn't there. What the hell? A couple of seconds later I felt a hand on my shoulder, and there he was, smiling down at me. He took my hand in his, and just held it. He was holding me like he didn't want to let go. I could see Bill jumping out of the corner of my eye. He is so excited about me and Gaara getting back together. I stood up, and he led me into the speaker room where everyone else was. Maki went and took my place by the piano.

"You know, I atully have a song that I've wanted to sing. It's called Hilf Mir Fliegen. I wanted to do it in German because, well, we ARE half-german you know."

Maki laughed. I sat with Gaara, Amaya sat with Naruto, and Dyreck at the chair with all the controls on it. Dyreck gave Maki a thumbs up, and she started the song.

_Kann nicht mehr sagen, wer ich bin  
Mach es so, dass ich es glaub  
Die Bilder geben keinen Sinn  
Hab die Erinnerung verloren  
Ich schaff's nicht allein hier raus  
Komm und hilf mir fliegen  
Nur graue Mauern und kein Licht  
Gegen alles, was ich hab  
Leih mir deine Flügel  
Und diese Stille macht mich taub  
Ich bin hier irgendwo gelandet  
Gegen alles, was mich hält  
Alles hier ist ohne mich  
Ich tausch' sie gegen die Welt  
Erzähl mir alle Lügen  
Ich tausch' sie heute Nacht  
Bring mich zurück, bring mich nach Haus_

Komm und hilf mir fliegen  
Ich tausch' sie heute Nacht  
Leih mir deine Flügel  
Erkenn mich selbst nicht mehr  
Ich tausch' sie gegen die Welt  
Gegen alles, was mich hält  
Leih mir deine Flügel  
Ich find mich hier nicht wieder  
Ich bin hier irgendwo gelandet  
Entfern mich immer weiter  
Ich tausch' sie heute Nacht  
Sonst krieg ich keine Luft mehr  
Komm und zieh mich raus hier  
Ich tausch' sie gegen die Welt  
Komm und hilf mir fliegen  
Ich geb alles dafür her  
Ich hab Fernweh  
Mit jedem Augenblick  
Ich will zurück  
Gegen alles, was mich hält  
Komm und hilf mir fliegen  
Ich tausch' sie gegen die Welt  
Leih mir deine Flügel  
Gegen alles, was mich hält  
Gegen alles, was ich hab'  
Ich tausch' sie heute Nacht  
Gegen alles, was ich hab'

_  
_I clapped with everyone else, and Gaara took my h and again and led me to the back of the building.

"Gaara, where are you taking me?"

"To the roof. I gotta talk to you Nori."

* * *

**HOLY SHIT!!! WHATS GONNA HAPPEN!!!**

**I want reviews people.....please.**

**DANKE.**

**I am HYPEROFFPOCKY....signing off.**


	19. Proposal

**Mikey: Ok dudes. I am currently sitting in my room listening to her talk to a guy on 3-way. He doesn't know I'm on the phone. Hehe. So I decided to type up this chapter! Here is another Law of Teenager from Noriko.**

**Law of Teenager #4**

**Every teenager has an obsession. If you don't than you really are a martian.**

**Amaya: You guys are in for a big surprise!!!**

**Noriko: What surprise??**

**Naruto: You'll find out later.....**

**Noriko: What? TELL ME.**

**Gaara: No.**

**Naruto: Where did he come from?**

**Maki: Let's get this started!!!**

**Mikey: YESS!! STORY START!!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Proposal**

* * *

Gaara led me up to the roof, where it was quite cold. I shouldn't have forgotten my jacket. Stupid Nori....Gaara saw me shivering, so he took off his big jacket and put on me, so he only had his longsleeved shirt on.

"Aren't you going to be cold too?"

"No." He hesitated. "Noriko. I got to tell you something."

"What is it?" He sat me down on the ledge and he kneeled in front of me, holding one of my hands in both of his. He looks really nervous. Then, he just kissed me out of nowhere. He bit my lip making me gasp, and then he started to play with my tongue barbell. It was cool in between our hot mouths. I held onto his neck, while he just leaned into me even more. Too soon after, he pulled away, leaning his head on my forehead.

"I love you Noriko, and..."

I could hear his heart beating really fast. Is he going to ask me what I think he's going to ask me?

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He reached into his pocket and took out a small black velvet box. He oped it, and there was a small blue diamond ring inside. He then looked into my eyes, which were watering by the second.

"Noriko Kirashiki, will you marry me?"

I couldn't believe my ears. Did he just ask me to marry him? My breathing was distorted, and tears were coming down my face. I nodded my head yes.

"Y-Yes! Of course I will!" I tackled him into a hug, bringing us both down to the ground. He was smiling and hugging me close to him. I didn't want him to let go. We were rolling all over the roof floor until I heard clapping. I looked up to see everyone standing there, even Dyreck. They were all smiling and clapping, giving us whistles and cheering.

"DOGPILE!!!" Naruto shouted, At that very moment, I felt bodies being pummeled onto my face. We were all rolling around laughing, we didn't even notice someone opening the door to the roof. We all stopped when we saw who it was.

Police.

"Uhrm, are you two Maki and Noriko Kirashiki?" One guy pointed to us.

"Yes." Maki answered. "What's wrong?" We all stood up and straighted our clothes while the police were talking to each other.

"I'm sorry to tell you girls this, but earlier today, it was reported that your mother, Kim, was hospitilized for being in a car crash. An 18-wheeler hit her side of the car while she was driving. Apparently, the driver of the truck was terribly drunk, and he passed a red light."

Oh my gosh. First good news and then really bad news? What the hell? I can't believe that this is happening.

"Is she gonna be alright?" I asked.

"We don't know ma'mn, She suffered from many broken ribs, a fractured skull, and internal bleeding close to the liver. As we speak she has just finished surgery at the Hospital of Konohakagure."

As soon as he said that, I ran out the door with Maki by my side. We had to hurry and run downstairs, through the whole building, and out the front door. I got in the driver's seat, and Maki was in the passenger seat. Soon after we got into the car, everyone else ran out and got in the car also. I rolled my window down because the cop was knocking on it.

"Would you like us to give you a police escort ma'mn?"

"Yes! Get us there ASAP!!"

I pulled out of the driveway with the cops right in front of me. As soon as we hit the interstate, I went almost 90 miles. I needed to see if my mom was ok. She is the only person I have besides Maki. She'll be alright. I hope. While we were driving, Maki decided to put on a song. It was This Conversation Is Over by Alesana. I really needed some music to calm me down right now.

_Take everything away from me silent angel..._

_Apathy cries out from your lungs, indifference reeks of fiction  
Time will tell how far you will go  
I can't see why you'd run and hide excluding such complacence  
As tears rain from bloodshot eyes_

_Take everything away from me silent angel  
Leave me nothing to remind me of this time now lost_

_The air now reeks with the presence of your vile voice  
As your smile masks the advance you keep  
...I am not your trophy...  
The air now reeks with the presence of your vile voice  
As your smile masks the advance you keep  
...I am not your trophy..._

_Please try to say more carefully that you no longer need me  
This back and forth is killing me  
The only eyes you'll look into are those in your reflection  
You are the means to my end_

_This conversation is over, it's over...  
Your truth is a deception meant to poison me_

_Take everything away from me silent angel  
Leave me nothing to remind me of this time now lost_

_I can't seem to believe that you ever cared for me  
...This conversation is over...  
Your empty words now drift away as fragile whispers  
I saw the day when the fire left your eyes, your tongue fell still  
Your treason is silence..._

Take everything away from me silent angel  
Leave me nothing to remind me of this time now lost

When the song was over, we had arrived at the hospital. I ran in straight to the desk.

"What room in Kim Kirashiki in?"

"Room 483 ma'mn, but you can't see her yet."

I didn't care, I just ran past the emergency doors, and looked throught the halls for room 483. When I found it, I couldn't believe the sight I saw when I opened the door. There was my mom, covered in bandaged from head to toe. I went up to her bedside and got on my knees. Grabbing her hand, I felt more tears coming down my face. I can't believe this is happening. At least she will be ok. I put my head on her shoulder and cried, until I felt a pair of hands on my shoulder. I looked up to see Gaar and Maki, who was also crying. Gaara took mw out the room while Maki had her time with Mom. We sat down in the waiting room where evryone else was, and I put my head on Gaara's shoulder. He stoked my cheek and was playing with my hair.

"It'll be alright Nori. It'll be ok."

I sure do hope so. Then the doctor came out.

"Are you the daughter of Kim Kirashiki?"

"Yes sir." I got and cleared my eyes. "Is she going to be ok?"

"She is going to be fine Noriko. Her surgery went great. She will have to stay a couple of weeks in here still, but she will be just fine. We managed to stop her infernal bleeding and fix her skull, but the ribs will have to heal themselves. Otherwise, you have nothing to worry about."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Garra hugged me from behind, and I saw Maki walk into the room with a relieved look on her face. She must've heard the doctor. Everyone walked up and we all group hugged. On the overhead speaker, a song by us came on. It was Move Along. Perfect song for this moment.

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold_

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along_

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold_

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_When everything is wrong, we move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along_

_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
[x3]_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along  
[fade out]_

I just have to move along, and everything will be back to normal like before. Then something just hit me.

**IM ENGAGED!! TO GAARA!!! HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!!**

* * *

**Mikey: Haha. I couldn't help but put up Room 483 because I was listening to Tokio Hotel. I love them. Anyways. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Noriko: Why did you do that?**

**Mikey: Do what?**

**Noriko: you made Gaara ask me to marry him, then you made my mom almost die! ARGH At least it has a happy ending!!**

**Maki: Pirate! Where?**

**Naruto: Don't mind her folks.**

**Mikey: Yea. Well, I am HyperOffPocky, and I hope you enjoyed this! I WANT REVIEWS!!! Please!?!?! At least 5. That's all I;m asking for. Thankies! I love my readers.**


	20. I'm Getting Married! What Do I Do?

**Mikey: I am alive after my adventure from today!!! I'll tell you all about it in my Quizilla Journal. I'm gonna post it up after I finish with this chapter, so keep on the look out.**

**Noriko: Anyways...**

**Mikey: That's my line!!!!**

**Noriko: No it isn't!!**

**Maki: While those two squabble, I would like to thank our reviewers from the last few chapters: Gobi no Houkou Takai, Elemental Dragon Swordsman, Shukkaku the Adorable Raccoon, Kisori AKA Savannah ROCKS, and Don'tMessWithAnime. Thank you!!!**

**Amaya: Are they still squabbling?**

**Naruto: What the hell is squabbling?**

**Garra: It's what i'll do to you if you don't leave my presence. -shifty eyes-**

**Naruto: -runs away-**

**Maki: YOU LOOK SUSPICIOUS!!**

**Noriko/Mikey: STORY START!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: I'm Getting Married....**

* * *

I was currently sitting in Gaara's arms as we were watching TV. Spongebob was on, and I swear, if I ever find out how old Spongebob really is, i'll freak out. I was sitting indian style while eating some Birthday Cake ice cream. Delicioussss. We were intruded by a hyperactive Naruto yelling.

"When are you guys gonna get married!?! Huh? Huh!? When!!" He was jumping up and down the whole time. Wow.

"Well, it is March 30 today, so I thought we should do it around...May, since you guys go back on tour in June." Gaara said. He looked really happy today. I think it was the fact that I said I was marrying him yesterday. I still can't believe it. Now about this wedding thing.

"I think that's a perfect date actually, because if i'm gonna get married, I would rather do it while I'm actually here and not away in Europe or something. And since we have a lot of time on our hands.."

"I'm gonna decorate the whole thing!!!" Oh no..here comes Maki.

"I wasn't finished talking...." I started to pout.

"Oh don't worry little sis. I am your fellow blood so I will be taking care of this whole thing!" She was grinning from ear to ear.

It was scaring me. Oh no!! She's turning into Naruto!! Speaking of, Naruto went over to Maki and they started to jump together, and then ran upstairs. While I turned back to Spongebob, the doorbell rang.

"Who is it!!" I shouted.

"It's Tema!!!!" Said a voice that I knew all too well. I ran to the door and opened it, then tackled the person standing there.

"Temari!!!!"

"It's nice to see you to Nori, now would you kindly get your ass off of me?" I got up and help up Temari. I haven't seen Tema since 2 weeks ago. Gaara got up from the couch and went to hug his older sister.

"So I hear you two are getting married!! Little Gaara is finally growing up..."

"Shut up.." Gaara said while blushing.

"He sure is growing up eh?"

"Kanky? What the hell are you doing here?" I said. I haven't seen this dude in months.

"I met up with Temari here at the airport, so I decided to come visit my little brother and my soon to be sister-in-law." He smiled and came up to hug me, and then Gaara. He was so red! It was so cute.

"Nice talking to you guys, but I feel like there is sand up my ass, so I'm gonna go take a shower." Temari got her bags and went upstairs, whree we soon heard a door close and water turn on. This house, well, mansion, has thin walls. On the TV MTV was on, I don't know who turned the channel, but MTV was on, and one of our music videos were on. It was called Forever.

_My hearts gone  
He no longer lies by my side  
He left at dawn  
And once I lie alone_

_Still endless days and nights  
I wait for you  
Cause deep inside this flame  
I know it's true_

_Forever starts today  
Forever we will be  
Forever's every day  
Forever faithfully_

_It's been three weeks  
(You know I had to leave)  
Your voice is all I have to hold  
I lie here alone  
(I'd be there if I could)  
Awaiting for my loves return_

_Still endless days and nights  
I wait for you  
Cause deep inside this flame  
I know it's true_

_Forever starts today  
Forever we will be  
Forever's every day  
Forever faithfully_

_And through it all  
No matter  
It all comes down to you_

_Forever starts today  
Forever we will be  
Forever's every day  
Forever faithfully_

_Forever I will be_

That was one of our best songs. It was so cool. Now back to the scene before me. Kanky, otherwise known as Kankuro, was fixing him some Kool-aid. Gaara sat back out on the couch, and me, I decided to go to Bill's hotel. I got my keys to the Mustang, and got in. His hotel is about 10 minutes away from here, so I'll turn on the radio. Turns out, the new song by 30 Seconds to Mars was on. It was called Kings and Queens.

_Into the night  
Desperate and broken  
The sound of a fight  
Father has spoken_

_We were the kings and queens of promise  
We were the victims of ourselves  
Maybe the children of a lesser God  
Between Heaven and Hell  
Heaven and Hell_

_Into your eyes  
Hopeless and taken  
We stole our new lives  
Through blood and pain  
In defense of our dreams  
In defense of our dreams_

_We were the Kings and Queens of promise  
We were the victims of ourselves  
Maybe the Children of a lesser God  
Between Heaven and Hell  
Heaven and Hell_

_The age of man is over  
A darkness comes and all  
These lessons that we learned here  
Have only just begun_

_We were the Kings and Queens of promise  
We were the victims of ourselves  
Maybe the Children of a Lesser God  
Between Heaven and Hell_

_We are the Kings  
We are the Queens  
We are the Kings  
We are the Queens_

By the time I arrived, it was already about 4:13. I got out, put my keys on my back pocket, and walked in.

"Urhm, excuse me, but what room is Tokio Hotel staying in?"

"I can't relsease that information unless you have a good reason." The guy said with a bored tone. I smiled and chuckled a little.

"I'm Noriko from The Fallen Stars." He immediatley got up from his seat, laughing with a nervous look on him face.

"Umm y-yess of course. They are in room 483. **(HAHA!)** And Miss Noriko?"

"Yes?"

"May I have your autograph?"

I smiled again and got out my purple sharpie marker. I always bring it just in case.

"Where do you want me to sign?" He hesitated for a moment, then lifted up his bellboy shirt.

"Righ here, on my right pec." He does have pecs. His chest was moving hard from breathing so hard, and when I was writing my name on it he just about looked like he was gonna die.

"T-Thank you Miss Noriko! Have a good day!" I waved bye at him and headed to the elevators.

Luckily the lobby was really empty. The olny people there were old folks who looked liked they just came back from a round of bingo. Room 483 was on floor 24, so I pressed the 24 button and sat on the floor. It was going to be about a 2 minute ride, so no sense in standing. The elevator stopped at floor 14. In came a girl, about 6, and a person that looked like her mother.

"Oh my gosh! Mom! It's Noriko from The Fallen Stars! Can I have her autograph please?"

The mother just smiled. I waved to the little girl.

"Don't ask me honey,ask her."

The little girl came up to me and I pulled put my purple marker and crouched down to her height.

"Hey! What's your name?"

"A-Alison."

"Well, Alison, I'm glad I met you. Do you have a piece of paper? Or do you want me to sign something else?"

She handed me her hand. I signed it and then I gave her a hug. I love little kids. The elevator stopped on floor 23, and the Alison and her mom got out.

"Thank you Noriko! Thank you!" I smiled as the elevator door closed. One second later, I wan on floor 24, and I stepped out. The wall has a sign that says all rooms 450-490 were to the right, so I turned right. When I came upon room 483 **(I still can't get over that)** I knocked on it and waited.

"Who is is?" Came a deepish voice. Sounded like Gustav.

"It's Noriko." The door opened, and was Gustav like a guessed.

I gave him a hig hello, and walked in the hotel room. It was pretty big. From the looks of it, it has about 3 seperate rooms in it. The kitchen and front room are connected, there is one bathroom in the hallway, and the other 3 are bedrooms.

"Billa! It's Nori!!"

I heard footsteps, and was immediately greeted by a hug from Bill. He gives good hugs!!

"Hallo Noriko! I haven't seen you in so long!" He sat me down on the couch. He was waering sweat pants with a loose black shirt, and his hair was done and he also had no makeup on his face. He should go natural more often.

"I know. And I have to tell you something. He proposed."

"Shut up! Did you say yes?"

"Of course I did, I'm just scared. Me marrying him means I'm giving my heart to him, and if he breaks it again, I don't know what i'll do."

He nodded as I was talking. He is a really good listener and that's why he's my best friend.

"Just take a deep breath. Since i'm a guy, I can't really help you, but i'll try to give you some adivce."

We both laughed at that comment. Someone knocked on the door again, and when Bill and me went to go open it, I was kinda surpirsed.

Kikyo? What the hell is she doing here?

* * *

**Mikey: HAHA CLIFFHANGER.**

**Noriko: are you guys wondering why she is here? Huh?**

**Maki: You are scarying me Nori.**

**AMaya: It's her job.**

**Noriko: Exactly.**

**Garra: My job is to take you to me room. Hehehe.**

**Naruto: You scare me Gaara.**

**Noriko: It's job.**

**Gaara: Exactly.**

**Mikey: Nice conversation guys, but unfortunately, we have to go . Now. I want at least 10 more reviews before I update!!! Pleasey!!! Thankies my lovely readers!!**

**HyperOFfPocky and The Fallen Stars**


	21. Venting

**Mikey: I only got 2 reviewers....**

**Noriko: That's a shame! I DEMAND 10 REVIEWS FOLKS!!!!**

**Gaara: Like really....**

**Naruto: She couldn't help herself.**

**Mikey: I just HAD to type another chapter.**

**Maki: EVEN THOUGH YOU DONT DESERVE IT!!! I'm kidding.**

**Amaya: Yep....**

**Noriko: Let's start the story.**

**Mikey: Wait. Props to my two reviewers: Shukkaku The Adorable Raccoon and Elemental Sword Dragon. Thank you. Now let's start the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Venting**

* * *

Kikyo just walked in the door, and Bill and me were just staring at her. She just waved at Georg then walked to the back of the room where Tom was.

"What the hell was that?" I asked. Bill Sat me down at the bar and sighed.

"I wanted to tell you this sooner, but you were gonna kill Tom."

I gasped.

"Don't tell me-"

"Yep."

"No!!! That's so gross!!! Her and Tom? I knew Tom was a man whore in kindergarden days but really? Kikyo? Who knows where she's been."

Me and Bill shuddered at the same time, and then we both laughed. As long as she doesn't mess with me, i'll be alright.

"So Nori. When is the wedding?"

"Somewhere in May."

"Aww! I think it's so sweet that he proposed. It's about time he did it to."

I cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean you've been waiting?"

"Are you kidding me? Everytime he looks at you he wants a piece of you Nori. It's like he'll attack you right there. Ha"

"Sie müssen kidding mich." I leaned against the bar with my head on the table.

"Nein. Er wünscht Sie Noriko und er tut alles, Sie zu haben. Er liebt Sie und ich weiss, dass Sie ihn zurück lieben. " Bill patted me on the back.

"You're right. He does love me. I really should talk in German more. Hey Georg, can you fix me a tequila sunrise?"

Bill laughed and Georg just chuckled. I really needed to relax.

"Sure. How much tequila?"

"Five shots, and lots of orange juice and gin."

I stared at Georg as he was fixing up my drink. Bill just had a pack of skittles in his hand and ate them one by one. He had the purple bag, my favorite. I grabbed about 3 blue ones and 2 pink ones and ate them. Georg finished my drink, he just added some ice cubes and put it in the blender so it was like a slushie. He hit liquidfy for 3 seconds, then he handed me my slushiefied drink.

"Thank you Georg! Amperestunde, die es so seit langem ich gewesen ist, wurde! getrunken! "

Bill was laughing, and he continued to eat his skittles. We heard music blasting from Tom's room. I don't even want to know what they are doing back there. It was one of their new songs, Noise.

_Come on_

_There are days, when you feel so small  
And you know, you could be so tall  
You think you got no chance  
Look at the end, look what we do  
Here and now, we need you  
Silence can destroy, get up and raise your voice_

_Make some noise  
Here and now  
Noise  
To the world, noise  
All the things you belive in, noise  
Let them hear you, noise  
Let them feel you, noise  
Make them know that you can make noise, noise_

_You are free  
You are innocent  
You belive in a happy end  
Days turn into years  
Now your here  
With your broken mind  
While your dreams, are sleeping quiet  
Silence can destroy  
Get up and raise your voice_

_Make some noise  
Here and now  
Noise  
To the world, noise  
All the things you belive in, noise  
Let them hear you, noise  
Let them feel you, noise  
Make them know that you can make noise, noise_

_Can you feel it  
Can you feel it  
Can you feel it  
Can you feel it_

_Come on  
Come on_

_As everything, you've ever been  
Why don't we share, come take me there_

_Whoa-o-o  
Noise  
Whoa-o-o  
Noise  
Whoa-o-o_

_You can make them feel that they care_

_Noise  
Whoa-o-o  
Noise  
Whoa-o-o  
Noise  
Whoa-o-o_

_You can make them feel that they care_

_Noise  
Whoa-o-o  
Noise  
Whoa-o-o  
Noise_

"Let's just hope that Kikyo isn't making some noise."

Bill was laughing. He was a couple of sips of my drink, so he was a bit loopy. I, on the other hand, was coocoo for cocoa puffs. I went to lay down on the couch and I dragged Bill with me. Georg was just watching while sipping his Sprite as we were laughing all on the couch. After about 2 minutes of laughing, we heard foot steps. Here comes the person! Kikyo and Tom were holding hands and I narrowed my eyes at Tom. He just smirked and sat at the bar with Kikyo.

"So Noriko." Kikyo said.

She hasn't spoken to me in so long, i'm shocked she hasn't given me crap about Gaara. But then again, she's with Tom. But then again, she could easily be trying to get to me, which will lead her to Gaara. I'm gonna keep my eye on here. I looked at her.

"Yea?"

"I heard you and Gaara were getting married."

"Yep. In May."

"Well, congratulations. And I want to say i'm sorry."

Kikyo apologizing? Where is the camera! This is amazing!

"Sorry for what?"

"For giving you crap about Gaara. I didn't mean to be so bitchy about him, I was just...obsessed."

She admitted it! I nudged Bill.

"Dude, get the camera!"

"Already got it."

I looked to the side to see Bill holding a video camera. I laughed.

"It's alright. I forgive you."

I took another swallow of my drink, emptying the glass. I sat the glass on the glass table, and layed on Bill's lap.

"Thank you for listening Bill. You really are a good friend."

"No problem Nori. Now, it's about 8:00, so you need to go before you get too drunk to drive."

I laughed and grabbed my keys off of the bar table.

"Bye dudes. And text me later Bill!"

"Ok! Bye Nori!"

I closed their door and walked to the elevator. As it neared the lobby, I felt a wave of adrenaline come over me. I ran to my car and got in, started the car, and drove off. When I arrived at the house, I parked the car in the garage and walked in the house. Hanging my keys on the key holder, I ran upstairs and straight to me and Gaara's room. When I opened it, Gaara was sitting on the bed listening to his iPod. He didn't realize me coming in, so I slowly walked over to him. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and his red plaid boxers. I love him in boxers. It's so cute. I decided to straddle him. When I did, he opened his eyes in alarm, but he relaxed when he realized it was me. I leaned down on him and took out his headphones.

"Hallo."

He smiled and played with my hair.

"Where did you go?"

"I went to hand out with Bill. I had to vent because I realized something."

"And what what that something?"

"I love you. And I really want to spend the rest of my life with you Gaara."

I smiled as he brought my head down for me to kiss him. I grabbed his chin and tried to make our bodies get closer. This wave of desire just rippled through me, and I wanted him so much more than before. He bit my lip making me gasp, and he took the chance to explore my whole mouth. It felt really wierd, but I liked it. He rolled us both until he was on top of me, and while we were rolling my shirt lifted up a little. It put his hand under my shirt, and I sat up white he took it off. I managed to take off his shirt as well, and he kissed me again. I moved my head so that he was kissing my jaw, and he moved down to my neck. He found my sensitive spot, and bit down, making moan a bit.

"You are mine. You got that?"

I nodded as he smiled, and he continued to kiss down until he was at my cleavage area. I laughed a bit, because I was tickleish around that area. His hands found my belt, and he undid them, along with my pants. He slipped them off of me, tossing them somewhere across the room.

"I love you Noriko, and I want you."

"Ich leibe dich. Now take me."

He clapped twice, making the light dim to where it looks like it's just a candle light in the corner of the room. I laughed at how cheezy that was, and it was soom muffled my his lips being pressed to mine once again. I put my hands in his hair in hopes to push him closer, but it seemed like it wasn't working. His hands found their way to my back, and they were playing with the clasp of my bra. I nodded him approval and he unclasped only one hook.

"No fair! Stop teasing."

He chucled and smirked while he slowly unclasped the rest of the hooks on my bra. Soon, that was across the room along with my undies. I was now naked. I pulled of his boxers so now he was naked to. We laid their together for a moment until he sat up and got in between my legs. He placed my legs on mis shoulders, and his hands on either side of my head. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders for support. He slowly pushed in, and I gasped at the feel of it. When he was all the way in, I braced myself.

"Are you ready?"

"Y-Yes. Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

From then on out we were unleashing our love for each other, his fingers felt like caressing feathers to me. I love him so much, and I just know he loves me the same way.

* * *

**Mikey: Aww. I was tearing up from writing that love scene. It wasn't as graphic as I would usually put it, but it was still sweet.**

**Maki: Where are they anyway?"**

**Naruto: They are getting busy. Haha.**

**Amaya: Pplease folks. More reviews this time!! We love you guys so much.**

**Mikey: I am now going to sleep. It is 12 A.M., and I will pass out soon if I don;t sleep. Haha.**

**Noriko**

**Mikey**

**The Fallen Stars**

**&**

**HyperOffPocky**


	22. I Think I'm Pregnant

**Mikey: Well hello there folks! It's 10:21 p.m. on a Sunday night and I am on my mom's job laptop, so I had to figure out how to use it without her internet card otherwise she'll have to pay more. I did figure it out but the only sucky thing is that the connection is strongest outside......so here I am sitting in my backyard in the freezing cold being scared cause I hear things that I do to type for you guys!!!! Well, the gand is currently busy, so you won't hear from them. Well, I think one of them is here.**

**Maki: Only ****TWO**** reviewers! What the monkey is up with that? TWO!!!! No way. I want more reviews please!!! I know you guys love this story....it has almost 200 hits! So it should at least close to 100 reviews by now. Haha. Well let me stop complaining at get to the story.**

**Mikey: Yep, that's Maki for you. Well, Let's get to the story. ****THIS TIME I WANT MORE THAN TWO REVIEWS!! THANKIES!!**

* * *

**Chapter 22: I Think I'm Pregnant**

* * *

I woke up in Gaara's arms again, but at least this time I wasn't smothered. I cuddled more into his shoulder until I had the sudden urge to go throw up. I quickly got up, ran to the bathroom, and sat on the floor by the toilet. IT cold be a false alarm but you never know. I was sitting there just looking at the toilet, until I had another urge to throw it. It felt like something was going to come out any minute, and I was close to crying. I bent over the toilet, couching, until finally I coughed up the puke. I was bent over the toilet for at least five minutes until I felt one hand hold my hair back, and the other pat my back gently. I turned my head to see Gaara looked at me with a worried look on mhy face. But as soon as I turned my head I had to turn it back to throw up in the toilet once again.

"Noriko, are you ok?" That was Maki's voice. I turned my head once again to see her and Amaya standing in the dooreay of our bathroom with worried looks on their faces. I grabbed a towel off of the sink and wiped my face,

"Yea, I'm just having a little morning sickness. You all know what that means..."

I trailed off looking into their faces, with were slowly turning into slight smiles. I looked at Gaara, and his face was smiling too. I know you know what this means to. Yes, I think I might be pregnent. With Gaara's baby.

"Gaara can you do me a favor and go to the corner store to get me a pregnent test just to make sure it isn't a false alarm?"

He nodded and walked--well ran--out of the room. Maki and Amaya ran back to their rooms squealing like little kindergardeners. Three minutes later Gaara came out with a pair of baggy black pants, a red tank top, black slip-on Vans, and his big dark red sweater on. I heard him run doen the stairs, run out the door, and then soon I heard the noise of a car engine turning on and driving out the driveway. Oh my gosh.....just wait until I text Bill!! I walked back to our room and sat on the bed indian style, and turned on my phone. I looked at the clock on my nightstand; it said 12:37. He should be awake. I clicked on the 'Send Message' button and started to text.

**'Bill. Holy shit Bill. You won't believe what I just found out.'**

I pressed send and started to smile at myself. If Gaara figured it out, and he didn't go all balistic like a crazy man would, then he must be happy that I could possiboy be bearing his child. I wonder what I'll name him. Or her. Holy shit, what if I have two kids and not just one? I took a deep breath calming my nerves. I heard my phone vibrate and slid it open.

**'What? What the hell happened? TELL ME. Well, TEXT ME.'**

I laughed at Bill's randonmess and begun to text him back.

**'I'm pregnant. With Gaara's kid.'**

I pressed send and laughed inwardly at what Bill's expression might be. My phone vibrated again, but it wasn't a text, it was a call.

"Hello?"

"NORIKO!!! NO FUCKING WAY YOU AND GAARA DID IT AND YOU GOT PREGNANT!" Bill shouted. I had to hold the phone away it was that loud.

"Well, last night I decided to seduce the guy, hehe, and now this morning I wake up to morning sickness. That's not coincidence. I'm pregnant."

"Holy shit Nori! I'm so happy for you! And I can't believe how calm you are about this."

"Well, yeah. Me and Gaara already had this conversation about how he wanted kids and I said when I was ready and all that. I guess the day has finally come. And I'm actually happy. He is too. He went down to the corner store to go get a pregnant test for me just so I can be absolutely sure."

"Haha that's funny, because Tom went down there a couple of minutes ago to get a pregnant test for Kikyo."

"Oh jeez. They did it too??!! That's so wierd."

"I know! And at the exact same time you did it. That's just wierd."

Just then I heard a car door close and got up to look out the window.

"Well Bill, I gotta go now. Gaara just got back with the stuff, I'll call you with the results."

"Ok Nori. Bye.:

"Bye."

As I pressed the 'End' button Gaara walked up the stairs with the little bag in his hands.

"Do you think it's a false alarm?" He asked with a look of excitement on his face.

"No I don't think so. It's a bit to coincidential to be throwing up after last night, so I'm gonna take it just in case. It's it's positive, well, we'll figure it out from there."

He nodded in agreement as I took the bad and went in the bathroom. I closed the door and locked it, and pulled down my shorts and sat on the toilet. I pulled out the box from the bag and opened it, taking out the little thermomenter looking thingy out and sat it on the cabinet. Relax, I told myself. I took a deep breath, grabbed the test, and started to do what the box says to do. After a minute or two of trying to do it right, I took it out and sat it on the box. The box said I had to wait at least thirty minutes to see the results. Thirty minutes of torture. I pulled up my pants, flushed the toilet, and sat on the floor staring off into space. I was thinking of a song, just to pass time. It was an upbeat song, and I liked it. It was called Bulletproof and La Roux made it.

_Been there, done that, messed around  
I'm having fun don't put me down,  
I'll never let you sweep me off my feet,  
I won't let you in again, the messages I've tried to send,  
my informations just not going in,  
burnin' bridges shore to shore, I'll break away from something more,  
I'm not turned off to love until it's cheap,  
been there, done that, messed around,  
I'm having fun don't put me down,  
I'll never let you sweep me off my feet,_

_Chorus:  
This time baby I'll be bulletproof  
This time baby I'll be bulletproof_

_I won't let you turn around,  
and tell me now I'm much too proud,  
to walk away from something when it's dead,  
do do do your dirty words come out to play when you are hurt?,  
there's certain things that should be left unsaid,  
tick tick tick on the watch and life's too short for me to stop,  
Oh baby, your time is running out,  
I won't let you turn around,  
and tell me now I'm much too proud,  
All you do is fill me up with doubt,_

_Chorus:  
This time baby I'll be bulletproof  
This time baby I'll be bulletproof  
This time baby I'll be bulletproof  
This time baby I'll be bulletproof_

_Bridge_

_Chorus:  
This time baby I'll be bulletproof  
This time baby I'll be bulletproof  
This time baby, this time baby  
This time baby, this time  
This time baby, this time baby  
This time baby, this time._

After the song was over, only about five minutes have passed. This was going to be a long thirty minutes.

_-25 minutes later-_

After sitting there looking like a zombie, by watching sounded off signaling that the thirty minutes was finally over. I looked at the test, and took in a deeo breath. Pink for yes, white for no. The test was pink. I'm pregnent. I'm actually pregnant. Just in time, Gaara came in, with a look of anticipation on his face.

"Well?"

"It's pink. Pink means yes. I'm pregnant Gaara."

Gaara's face soon broke into a smile and he walked over to give me a hug.

"Don't you worry. We'll figure this out as we go along. I can't believe i'm gonna be a daddy."

He picked me up and spun me around, and we both started laughing. When he put me down, I went and grabbed my phone and texted Bill again.

**'Bill, it's pink!'**

I pressed send. My phone soon vibrated back.

**'Pink? What the hell does pink meam? TELL ME WOMAN!!'**

Urgent much? I laughed and texted back.

**'Pink means yes! IM PREGNANT BILL!'**

My phone vibrated once again, but it was a call. I pressed talk scared that Bill might damage my ear drums.

"Holy shit Noriko is pregnant!!!! Tom!!! Noriko is pregnant!!!"

I laughed at how excited he was. But then something struck my thoughts.

"Ehrm Bill. Is, Kikyo pregnant to?"

"I don't know, let me ask Tom. Hold on a sec."

I waited as I heard commotion on the phone, I then heard squeals. Girly squeals. Which can only mean one thing.

"Noriko?"

"Yeah Bill."

"She's pregnant also."

"That's so wierd."

"I know."

* * *

**Mikey: BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I left a cliffy!!! Well, it's not really a cliffty, but close enough! I know this chapter isn't really long but hell, I'm tired. So don't blame me please! And also, please review this time! More than two reviews please!! I would greatly love it. Remember, this story isn't for me. It;'s for you guys. Well, it's 11:31 p.m. and I have school in the morning, so I got to go! Keep reading and reviewing and I love you guys!**

**HyperOffPocky**


	23. Baby Names and EMAs

**_Mikey: I am being super nice updating this story._**

**_Noriko: Still two reviewers. What the hell._**

**_Maki: Tsk. tsk. Tsk._**

**_Naruto: But we still love you guys!!!!_**

**_Mikey: We surely do. Now STORY START!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Baby Names and EMAs**

* * *

I was currently sitting on the bed with Gaara talking about the baby or babies that I am carrying. He was laying straight while my knees were bent and my head was on his stomach. He was playing with my hair while I was still texting Bill about random things.

"So do you think We should give them American names or Japanese names like ours?" I asked.

"Well, I actually think we should do one American, and one Japanese." He suggested. I nodded in agreement.

"You know, I actually like that idea. Now who will have the American name? The girl or boy?"

"Let's do it like this, any girl you have will have a Japanese name and any boy you have will have an American name."

"Sounds good. Now for actually names. A Japanese girl name..." I pondered on this until I heard a knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Gaara asked.

"It's me." Came a muffled voice from behind door. The figure stepped it and it was Naruto.

"Whats up Naru?" I asked.

"I hear that you are bearing Gaara's kids." He chuckled while saying that.

"Yes I am. And pretty soon Amaya will be bearing your child." I said while grinning. I felt Gaara laugh a bit.

Naruto just bluhed and stratched the back of his head, like he always does when he's nervous. He cleared his throat and continued.

"I just came up here to say congrats." He held out his fist and both me and Gaara touched knuckles with him.

"NARUTO!!" That was Amaya. What has he done now?

"Hide me!" He whispered. I pointed to the under of the bed, and he quickly made his way under there. Soon enough, Amaya came storming up the stairs and came into our room.

"Where is he?" She asked. I pointeddown to say that he was under the bed. Amaya walked to the foot of our bed, grabbed his ankles, and pulled him out in a single heave. She then picked him up and put him on her shoulders. She sure as hellw as strong!

"Nooo! I didn't mean to! Please don't hurt me! Noo!" Naruto kept shouting that until they made their way downstairs, and then the slamming of a door sounded, along with clattering, yelling, and lost of banging.

"What do you think he did?" I looked up at Gaara, who was smiling slightly.

"I think he messed with her red converse. Like he always does. Probably got orange on them somehow." I rolled my eyes at the thought of Naruto messing with Amaya's red converse, trying to hold back a laugh. I laid my ead back down on his head and looked up at him.

"Ok, back to what we were talking to.I think the girl's name should be Mizuko." I smiled at the thought of a red head baby girl with my eye color. Something like that. Gaara continued to play with my hair.

"I like that. Mizuko. It had a ring to it. The boy's name should be...urhm.." He was having trouble coming up with one. Even I couldn't think of a name.

"I got it. How about Nathaniel?"

"I like it."

"So it's settled."

"Yes. It. Is."

Gaara bent down to kiss me. While we were busy, my phone vibrated. I laughed and pulled away to check who it was from. Of course, it was Bill.

**'Nori, I just remembered to tell you, the EMA's are in 2 weeks, so we need to get prepared because we've been nominated!'**

No way! The EMA's. They are having it in Berlin this year!

**'Really? How do you know?'**

I pressed send.

"Gaara, Bill just told me that Both us and his band have been nominated for awards at the EMSs! The EMAs dude!!"

"That's awesome! Do you know when they are?"

"Bill said it was in a couple of weeks."

"Well, that means you guys have to leave sooner doesn't it?"

"Yeah I think it does. But you are coming with me."

Gaara lifted a nonexsistent eyebrow.

"Really now?"

"Yes! I'm not gonna leave for who knows how long again. And come back to...well...you never know. So you and Sasuke and coming with us."

My phone vibrated again, so I pressed the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Hallo leibe! We just checked out the MTV website and it says that we are voted for Best Group, and you guys are nominated for three things!!"

"That's so cool! What are they?"

"Urhm, let me check.. It says here that The Fallen Stars are nominated for Best Song, Best Video, and Best Rock!"

"That's so freakin cool! Gaara, Bill says that we got nominated for Best Song, Best Video, and Best Rock! That's so badass!"

Gaara just smiled and walked out the room.

"Where you going?"

"I do have to relieve myself you know."

I just smiled and nodded.

"So when do we have to leave?"

"It says here that since we will be doing interviews, commercials for the EMAs, sound checks, all that stuff. WE have to be there in actually 2 days."

"Well, hell, let me get packing! Will they send us tickets?"

"Yes, actually they already got ours, yours should be coming in soon."

Just then the I heard Amaya shout something.

"We got mail!!!"

"Well, that's my cue,. I'll talk to you later Bill."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

I pressed end and put my phone on the dresser. I then walked downstairs to see Amaya looking at the mail.

"Did we get the plane tickets?"

"Plane tickets for what?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that we are going to the freakin EMAs in Berlin!!"

"Holy shit!! When?"

"In two days, so we need to get packing!"

"Look, here are the tickets."

"How many are there?"

"Uhh...seven tickets."

"Wow. Ok. So there's us, Gaara, Sasuke, and our mom! There we go."

"Awesome. What are we nominated for?"

"If I remember correctly, we are nominated for Best Song, Best Video, and Best Rock."

"I hope we win at least Best Song or Best Video. That'll be so badass."

"I know. Go upstairs and tell Sasuke, Maki, and Naruto, and let's get packing."

I took a look on the information paper.

"On here it says that we have to be there by 8:00 A.M. Thursday, and it's Tuesday, so we have 2 days to get situated."

"Gotcha."

Amaya then squealed for a second, then walked upstairs so tell everyone else. This moment needs a song! I got out my iPod speakers and I decided to cut on Human Connect To Human by our buddies, TH. They got dirty in that song!

_With me somewhere, one night to share  
Just you and me, we spread the seed  
Eyes catch, you are so natural_

Human connect to human  
Boy meets girl, know what to do  
Human connect to human  
How can I connect to you?

Human connect to human  
Boy meets girl, know what to do  
Human connect to human  
How can I connect to you?

A kiss, a touch never enough  
So soft, so hot, don't stop, you start  
And test the skills like animal

Oh, human connect to human  
Boy meets girl, know what to do  
Human connect to human  
How can I connect to you?

Human connect to human  
Girl meets girl, know what to do  
Human connect to human  
How can I connect to you?

Let me interact, how can I connect?  
Let me interact, how can I connect?

Hit me, hit me, hit me, hit me

Human connect to human  
Boy meets girl, know what to do  
Human connect to human  
How can I connect to you?

Human connect to human  
You and me know what to do  
Human connect to human  
How can I connect to you?

Let me interact, how can I connect?  
Let me interact, how can I connect to you?

I can't freakin believe we are going back to Garmany! This is going to be so cool!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Did you like it? Did you? Well I sure do hope so. I have to go to bed now, so i'll shall be off! Signing off, HyperOffPocky and The Fallen Stars._**


	24. Snacks and Fans

**_Mikey: Ok you guys, I really wanted to ttype this, so here it is. I hope you enjoy, but I need sleep!!!_**

**_Noriko: THE EMAs ARE HERE!!_**

**_Maki: Does she e_**

* * *

ver sleep?

**_Amaya: Nope._**

**_Naruto: She's a zombie._**

_**Noriko: Yep! Let's start the story!!**_**Chapter 24: Snacks and Fans**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Today was now Wednesday. I looked at my watch. It said 1:34. We have to leave in about 20 mintes to fly across the Altantic Ocean! Yesterday, I called my mom and told her to get packed, because she's coming with us to Berlin. Gaara and Sasuke are ready, and so is Maki, Amaya, Naruto, and myself. A limo came to pick us up earlier, then we went to my mom's house to pick her up. WE then rode in there for about 2 hours to get to New York. Our tickets were from there because it would take a little over 8 hours to fly to Berlin, but we diced to stop at a gas station first. As we pulled up, I saw people staring wondering who could possibly be in here. I grabbed my blue sharpie out of my bag earlier, just in case. The others did the same, and we all laughed at each other, being so used to this treatment. I got out, and so did the rest of the gang. We wanted to get some snacks before going on the plane, since it will be a 8 hour ride in a plane. At least the tickets said first class! Since it was still cold, I word my black sweater with my blue and black beanie, my holey jeans, and my blue converse. Everyonce basically wore the same thing, except Gaara and Sasuke. They both just had on some slightly baggy jeans with a pull-over, and their black converse. We all wore our favorite colors, and that was the cool part. Mom decided to stay in the car. I asked her what she wanted, but she says she already has food. Knowing mom, she probably has her purse stuffed with things.

"Ok guys." I said while as we walked into the store.

"What should we get?" We walked in he snacks section, and we immediately started to browse.

"Skittles!" Maki headed straight for the big purple bag of skittles.

"I want Cheetos." Naruto said.

He grabbed the big bag of the Jalapeno Cheddar type and put it in the basket I grabbed earlier. Maki put her skittles in there, and Amaya put a bag of Spicy Nacho Doritos in there also. Gaara grabbed a bag of Fritos and a small jar of salsa, Sasuke went to get some beef jerky, Naruto also got the 4 small boxes of ramen noodles, and I put some Flamin Hot Cheetos in the bag. We all went to the drinks section, where there were 2 girls and 1 guy standing there. I nudged Maki in the ribs.

"Check that out." I pointed at what they were wearing.

The first girl had red hair, and was wearing a black Fallen Stars T-Shirt. It had only Me and Maki's faces on that one, and the background light was kinda a blue-ish color. She also wore blue jeans, and her converse. The other girl had blue hair. Straight up blue hair! And she wore a white shirt with Naruto on it. She had orange converse, and just some dark jeans on. The guy, he was wearing a shirt with all of us on it, and black converse with jeans. They all had on black, thick-rimmed glasses.

'Maybe they won't notice." Naruto said.

We just walked like regular people to get our drinks. As I reached to get my Dr. Pepper, the blue haired girl spoke.

"Hey! That tattoo of your hand looks fimilar. One of the singers in my favorite band has one just like that on her hand."

"Really now? What a coincidence." I got a nervous feeling. I just hope they don't attack us if they find out who we are. The red haired girl spoke up.

"You sound just like heer too. You know Noriko from The Fallen Stars?"

"Teah. They are one of my favorite bands." I gave a light chuckle, and stodd up after retrieving my Dr. Pepper. The two girls gasped.

"You are her! Holy crap!!! Devin look who it is!!! It's Noriko from The Fallen Stars!" She hit the boy called Devin on the arm, and he looked voer to me. He then dropped his coke he had in his hand.

"It's the rest of them too!" He startedd to shudder with excitement.

I put my finger to my lips, singnaling them not to be so loud.

"Don't tell anyone. We are just stopping by to grab some snacks."

"Snacks for what? And by the way, my name is Melanie." The red haired girl said.

"I'm Eliza." The blue haired girl waved.

"I'm Devin and I fucking love your band!!"

I just smiled. We are on our way to the EMAs in Berlin, and we will be leaving in about 15 minutes, so we came to get snacks on the plane."

Just then Maki, Amaya, and Naruto walked up.

"And of course you know who they are."

The three were just trying their best not to jump out of their shoes.

"Can we have your autographs!?" Devin asked. I swear all of their eyes turned anime on me.

"Sure." I grabbed my blue marker out of my pocket. They all three handed out their arms, so I signed my name on all three of them, Maki, Naruto, and Amaya did the same.

"Thank you guys soo much!!! And good luck at the EMAs!!"

"Thank you guys." Naruto said.

The three walked off, and the rest of the gand grabbed their drinks. We all walked to the register, where their was a girl with white hair and piercings watching the news. She then turned around to check them out. While she was scanning the stuff, she almost didn't realize who they were.

"Thank you for shopping at- hey. Aren't you guys The Fallen Stars?"

"Yea." Amaya answered. The girl immediatley piped up.

"Can I have your autographs?"

I smiled and looked at everyone else, who was smiling also. I pulled out my sharpie and she handed me a piece of paper. I wrote my name on it, and I passed it around for the gang to sign it. I gave it back to her, and she finished checking out our stuff. She put it all in a bag, and then gave the bag to Amaya.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"I didn't catch your name."

"Name's Blayke. And thank you for the autograph!" She has a bit of a British accent.

"No problem!"

We all waved goodbye to Blayke, then walked out back to the limo. We all got back in. I liked our limo. It was the one where the seats face each other and there's a big opening in the middle. Me, Gaara, and Sasuke sat on the left side, while Amaya, Maki, and Naruto were on the right side. My mom was in the passenger seat with our driver, Dave. I flicked on the intercom.

"Hey Dave?"

"Yes Noriko?"

"Did you fill up with gas?"

"Sure did and we are ready to go. Are you guys strapped in?"

"Yep. Let's do this."

As we pulled off to make our way to the JFK airport, my phone vibrated. It was a text from Bill.

**'Are you guys at the airport?'**

I texted him back.

**'No, we'll be there in about 5 minutes. Aren't we riding the same plane?'**

I pressed send. My phone soon vibrated again.

**'Yep, our seats are right next to each other! Hurry up Nori!'**

**'Ok I will Billa. Calm down.'**

I decided to cut on some music.

"What do you guys want to listen to?"

"Let's listen to our new song, Dark Side of the Sun." **(I do not own!!!)**

_Hello!  
Hello!_

On the Tv  
In your face  
On Radio -Oh  
It's a riot , it's a riot  
It's a...  
no -Oh  
You are frantic  
don't you panic  
Let it go -Oh  
We are  
We are  
We are  
In the cities  
On the streets  
Around the globe -Oh  
They turn everything you love  
Into Veabot -Oh  
From the cradle  
To the grave  
Part of the show - Oh  
We are  
We are  
We are  
Radio hysteria

Chours :  
Hello!  
The end it's near  
Hello !  
We're still standing here  
The future just begun  
On the dark side of the sun  
On the dark side of the sun

Hello!  
Hello!

All the weapons  
In your head  
Under control -Oh  
With their radars  
They are chasing  
Our soul  
Time is running  
But your future's  
Long ago - Oh  
We are  
We are  
We are  
Radio hysteria

Hello!  
The end it's near  
Hello !  
We're still standing here  
The future just begun  
On the dark side of the sun  
On the dark side of the sun  
On the dark side of the sun  
On the dark side of the sun

Will you end the pain  
When I'm by your side  
Before we move  
Into the night  
They're not gonna  
Get us  
Will be allright  
And one day  
The dark sun will shine  
For us!  
For us!

Hello!  
The end it's near  
Hello !  
We're still standing here  
The future just begun  
On the dark side of the sun  
On the dark side of the sun  
On the dark side of the sun  
On the dark sïde of the sun

I fucking love that song!! By the time it was over, we have arrived at the airport. We all got out and walked inside and sat at the waiting area. Our plane doesn't leave for another 20 minutes. this is going to be a long day.

* * *

**_Did you like it? I hope so. I'm tired, so i'll leave you guys here. I'm HyperOffPocky, signing off..._**


	25. Waiting for Takeoff

**Mikey: Its really late, so i'll just say thankies for reading and please review!!! Enjoy the chappie!**

**Noriko: I ish tired.**

**Naruto:: We know...**

**Amaya: Lets read!**

**Maki: WOOT!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25: Waiting**

* * *

"Tom! Would you please stop harassing that girl over there?" Bill shouted.

We all were sitting at the chairs in the middle of the room while my mom was at the desk checking to see when we take off. Tom was on the otherside of the building talking to some girl. She was a brunette. Typical Tom Type Girl. I call it a Triple-T G. There were 5 rows of chairs with 7 chairs in each row. For it to be in the middle of the day, their are surprisingly not that many people here. I was sitting next to Gaara with my head on his lap, my torso on a chair, and my legs on another chair in which Bill was sitting on, so my legs were on him. Georg was dozing off, and Gustav went to the bathroom about 2 miniutes ago. Sasuke was sitting next to Maki. They were both just dozing off on each other's shoulers. Amaya and Naruto were playing with the toys that the airport people set out for the little kids. I just rolled my eyes at them.

"Ugh!!!!"

"What's up Nori" Bill asked.

"I. Am. So. Bored." I had ny elbow on my eyes because the light was too bright.

"Well you don't have to worry about that."

I looked to see my mom standing right there.

"The desk lady said that our plane will be leaving in less than 10 minutes, and she will announce when it's ready for people to board."

"Excellent." I said.

I sat up so mom could sit in the chair that my torso was on, so when I laid back down, I was laying on all three of them. They were very comfortable...hmm. This moment needs a song. I browsed my iPod and thought. Hmm. Let's see. I would listen to Rage Against the Machine, but they have very vulgar language that gets me into a fighting mood. So let's put on somethiing calming. Let's do Mute Math. But what song....aha! Spotlight. I loved that song ever since I heard it on Twilight. I still have to see the sequel while we are in Berlin. I pressed play so I could get lost in the music and let time pass by.

_(Ahh ahh, ahh ahh)_

There ain't a whole lot left to say now  
You knocked all your wind out  
You just tried too hard and you froze  
I know, I know

What do ya say? What do ya say?

Just take the fall  
You're one of us  
The spotlight is on  
(Ahh ahh)  
Oh the spotlight is on, oh

You know the one thing you're fighting to hold  
Will be the one thing you've got to let go  
And when you feel the war cannot be won  
You're gonna die to try what can't be done  
You're gonna say, say out that you don't care  
Now is there nothing like that inside of you anywhere?

Oh just take a fall  
The spotlight is on  
(Ahh ahh)  
Oh the spotlight is on, yeah it's on

Because everyone would rather watch you fall  
(We're all in trouble)  
And we're all, yeah  
(All in trouble)  
And we're all  
(All in trouble)  
Just take a fall  
You're one of us  
The spotlight is on  
(Ahh ahh)  
Oh the spotlight is on  
(Just take the fall)  
Now you're one of us  
Now you're, now you're, now you're, now you're one of us  
Now you're, now you're, now you're one of us  
Oh the spotlight is on

(Ahh ahh)

"Flight 309 is now boarding, Will the passengers please go through the different stations and board the plane. Thank you and have a nice flight."

I immediately got up.

"Yess! But then again, we'll be sitting on a plane bored for 8 hours, so awww." They all just smiled and laughed at me.

"Don't laugh! You know it'll be boring, so HA!" They just all walked away and I had an anime sweatdrop.

I just grabbed my bags and the camera crew who were going to be following us grabbed all of their stuff, while everyone else grabbed their stuff, and we headed out to go check our bags. I hurried up and got Tom and dragged him by the collar.

"Ok lover boy come on, we're leaving."

"Haha. I managed to score her number. And she has a twin! Two for me!"

"Or one for you and one for your brother. Now come on!"

We walked down the steepish slope and went through the first station, it's just where we had to put our bags through a scanner so they won't think we are terrorist or anything. It took a good while to put **ALL **of our stuff through there, since we had our equipment and the cameramen's things and all of our clothes and stuff. The bored looking man -well, boy- just sat there looking at us. I think he knew who we were, but he was obviously to lazy to say anything. When all of our stuff passed, we went to another station where they had to check all of our carry-on bags.

We all just had our laptops and my bag had my iPod in it, some cash, skittles, my iPod charger for the computer, and my phone. The lady that was standing there was just ushering us to move on as soon as we were cleared. People seem very glum today. Hell, I would be to if I had to work here and just check peoples shoes and shit. After we left there, we had to walk down this bridge thingy that lead to the inside of the plane. There was the last station. They had to check our tickets to make sure that they are real.

"Hello and welcome to the JFK Airport of New York City." He said in a bored voice.

"Make sure that you enter the plane and get in your seats immediately, so we can take off properly." He grabbed our tickets and checked them to make sure that they had that thingy on it to make sure it's a real ticket.

"Please make way to your seats and enjoy your flight."

I just nodded and walked on, everyone else following me. We walked right into the first class section, and everyone looked at us. At first they were just staring, but then they got all excited. A mother had her daughter on theplane with her and her daughter was **VERY** excited.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look! It's The Fallen Stars and Tokio Hotel!" She whispered. All she did was stare and I gave her a smile and a wave. She smiled this really big one that reminded me of Naruto when he was high on sugar. IT was horrible. We got the cops and the S.W.A.T team called on us that day. It's a loong story. After 2 minutes of squeezing through with our things, we found our seats and opened up the compartments to put all of our things in there. They even had a compartment in the seats so we could put our carry-on bags on there. I'm surprised that they fit! It was a three person seating, and there were seven on us, so we sat like this.

The cameraman was in front of us, taking two seats so he could sit his camera on the other seat, so he had the whole row to himself. We were in the 6th row in the whole first class section. I sat in the middle, because both Bill and Gaara wanted to sit with me, so Gaara sat by the window while Bill was on the edge. In the row after us, it was Maki by the window seat, Sasuke on the side of her, and our mom on the edge. The row after them it was Amaya with Naruto, Amaya being by the window. Their last chair wasn't full, so Naruto put his laptop and stuff in that chair. We were all set on making our way to Berlin. I am soo excited I was shaking in my seat.

"Nori." Bill laughed.

"Calm down. It's ok."

"I'm just so excited! And what if we win one of those awards? That'ss be soo cool!"

I was smiling so wide my cheeks were starting to hurt. Bill just smiled and leaned back in his seat. These seats were comfortable. I looked over at Gaara. No wonder he was so quiet. He fell asleep! He's so cute when he sleeps. I looked over at BIll and he fell asleep too. I kissed both of the on the cheek, and looked back. Everyone passed out. Even the cameraman. Time for me to sleep to. I will need energy for Berlin. It's going to be so fun.

I can't wait.

* * *

**Mikey: Peace out peoples. It's late and I have to go. PLEASE REVIEWS!!! ICH LEIBE DICH.**


	26. Plane Antics

**Mikey: Hello there peopIes! I love you readers, I feel so appreciated.**

**Noriko: You better! People don't have to read your story! But it's good to read for time spending!**

**Maki: I love panda bears..**

**Naruto: Strange.**

**Amaya: Ich leibe dich Naruto!!!**

**Naruto: 0_0**

**Mikey: I question that....STORY START!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Plane Antics**

* * *

I awoke to the sound of some trembling, and I immediately got scared. But then when I remember where I was, I calmed down again. Just some turbelence on the plane, no big deal. I looked to the side to see Gaara and Bill on their laptop, and when I looked back Naruto, Amaya, Maki, and my mom was still sleeping. Tom was nowhere to be found. The cameramen had their camera on looking at the plane for the intro of our video on youtube. I nudged Gaara in the ribs.

"Hmm?"

I yawned.

"Where's Tom?"

"He's over there harrassing some girl."

Gaara laughed and pointed to a seat 5 rows behind us. There was Tom talking to some blonde chick. She looked really dinky. I rolled my eyes and turned back toward the little television sets that were installed on the back of the seats. MTV was on and they were talking about the EMAs, and how people were arriving at Berlin and about all the interviews and music videos that will be made during the next two weeks.

"Tom really should be a pornstar, with all the girls he verbally does it to."

Gaara laughed again, and grabbed my hand. I rested my head on his shoulder, and I heard Amaya coo behind us. I turned around to see her smiling.

"You guys are just too cute. And look at my Naruto here."

I looked at him. He looks like a little kid, it's so cute. I turned back and continued to watch MTV. They were doing a video marathon for all the niminees of the EMAs, and our video came up. It was our first song of the new album, Dark Side of the Sun. This song was our introduction to our new sound, and the people just loved it.

_Hello!  
Hello!_

On the Tv  
In your face  
On Radio -Oh  
It's a riot , it's a riot  
It's a...  
no -Oh  
You are frantic  
don't you panic  
Let it go -Oh  
We are  
We are  
We are  
In the cities  
On the streets  
Around the globe -Oh  
They turn everything you love  
Into Veabot -Oh  
From the cradle  
To the grave  
Part of the show - Oh  
We are  
We are  
We are  
Radio hysteria

Hello!  
The end it's near  
Hello !  
We're still standing here  
The future just begun  
On the dark side of the sun  
On the dark side of the sun

Hello!  
Hello!

All the weapons  
In your head  
Under control -Oh  
With their radars  
They are chasing  
Our soul  
Time is running  
But your future's  
Long ago - Oh  
We are  
We are  
We are  
Radio hysteria

Hello!  
The end it's near  
Hello !  
We're still standing here  
The future just begun  
On the dark side of the sun  
On the dark side of the sun  
On the dark side of the sun  
On the dark side of the sun

Will you end the pain  
When I'm by your side  
Before we move  
Into the night  
They're not gonna  
Get us  
Will be allright  
And one day  
The dark sun will shine  
For us!  
For us!

_Hello!  
The end it's near  
Hello !  
We're still standing here  
The future just begun  
On the dark side of the sun  
On the dark side of the sun  
On the dark side of the sun  
On the dark sïde of the sun_

I looked over Gaara out the window, and all I saw was clunds and the sun. Dark side of the sun. I laughed to myself. Bill was moving, probably trying to get comfortable. I got a skittle out of my bag and threw it at him and started to laugh to mself. I poked at Gaara, then threw a skittle at him, and he just rolled his eyes and continued to read his book. It looks like he's reading The Shining by Stephen King. 30 Seconds To Mars made a song based on that movie. It's called, The Kill. I love that song. The cameraman, who;s name was David, I found out, turned to me with the camera on.

"Hello people of youtube world!"

I laughed to myself and continued.

"We are all currently on a plane on out way to the EMAs in Berlin and we've been on this plane for only 3 hours. We have five hours to go, so you will be here with us on our journey!"

I made some hand signs like Spongebob does when he says imaginaton. I motioned for David to turn the camera on Bill.

"Look at Billa here. Isn't he so adorable?"

"He sure is!"

The camera went to face Amaya, who was doing some wierd thing with her arms. I laghed at her and NAruto opened his eyes.

"Naruto!!"

He jumped and I leughed. David turned the camera to him.

"He looks absolutely clueless."

"You got that right David." Amaya said.

I threw a skittle to Naruto's mouth and he ate it! That was insanity. David laughed and turned the camera to Gaara. Gaara just raised his nonexsistent eyebrow and looked over at me.

"This is Gaara Raara! He's my soon to be hubby-kins!"

"Noriko?"

"Yes Gaara?"

"Don't you ever do that again. It freaks me out."

"ME scare YOU?"

I went all close up on the camera lens.

"That, my friends, is a sign of the apocalyspe."

I leaned back and I waved at the camera.

"We have to go now! The airforce is gonna take away our camera...hehe!!"

David cut off the camera and laughed.

"What?"

"You are so random Noriko."

"I know...I know..."

On the tv, one of Tokio Hotel's videos came on. It was Monsoon, one of their very first videos. I looked back to see Tom still talking to that girl and turned back to watch the video.

_I'm staring at a broken door  
There's nothing left here anymore  
My room is cold, it's making me insane_

I've been waitin' here so long  
Another moment seems to have come  
I see the dark clouds comin' up again

Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world 'til the end of time  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm into the blue

And when I lose myself I think of you  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
Through the monsoon just me and you

A half moon fading from my sight  
I see your vision in it's light  
But now it's gone and left me so alone

I'll know I have to find you now  
Can hear you name and don't know how  
Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?

Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world 'til the end of time  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm into the blue

And when I lose myself I think of you  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
And nothing can hold me back from you  
Through the monsoon, hey, hey

I'm fighting all this power coming in my way  
Let it take me straight to you  
I've been running night and day

I'll be with you soon just me and you  
We'll be there soon, so soon

Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world 'til the end of time  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm into the blue

And when I lose myself I think of you  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
And nothing can hold me back from you  
Through the monsoon

Through the monsoon  
Just me and you  
Through the monsoon  
Just me and you

After jammin to Monsoon, I decided to take another nap. I got out my sleeping pills, and I took four of them, and then I laid back. I need to sleep this plane trip away.

* * *

**Mikey: Yes...**

**Noriko: What? I have sleeping problems.**

**Maki: Of course you do....**

**AMaya: HAHAHAHA**

**Naruto: Ich leibe dich Amaya!!!**

**Amaya: 0_0**

**Mikey: Please review peoples...WE LOVE YOU!!!!**


	27. Plane Antics II

**Mikey: Ok peoples. Haven't updated in a long time, and I know this chappie is short, but it is finally here.**

**Noriko: Hurry up Mikey! We're supposed to go see Alvin and the Chipmunks!**

**Maki: The Squeakquel!!!**

**Amaya: YES!! Come onnn!!!**

**Naruto: Hurry!**

**Mikey: You guys see what I deal with here. Here's chapter 27 or LTRL, and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Plane Antics II**

* * *

I awoke to the sound of Bill nudging me in my ribs.

"Hey! Nori! The pilot dude said that we are almost in Berlin! We have only 30 minutes left!"

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and smiled.

"Perfect. That means I won't go to sleep anytime soon! Haha."

I turned to Gaara who was looking out the window, I layed on him nd looked t him, and he looked at me smiling.

"Welcome back to Earth sleepy head."

He leaned down to give me a peck on my lips, and I met him halfway. I love Gaara's kisses. They just make me melt inside myself. I felt my cheeks heating up, and he pulled away all too soon, looking at me and smirking. I smiled at him and turned back in my seat while he grabbed my hand, and just held it. I was still smiling to myself whenever Tom tapped me on my shoulder.

"Be careful Nori, not everyone wants to see you lose yourself on an airplane."

"And not everyone wants to see you harrassing poor innocent girls."

He playfully hit me on my shoulder and I stuck my tongue out at him. He threw a skittle at me, but he missed and it hit Bill. Bil just laughed it off and tried to throw one back at Tom, but he missed and it hit Amaya in the face. Naruto and Makilaughed and my mom also chuckled a little bit.

"So mother, how are you liking the rockstar life so far?" I asked her.

"I'm just so proud of my two girls! It's just like yesterday that you two were at home playing with your rattles. Now, we are on a plane to Berlin because you guys got nominated for 3 awards! I;m just so proud."

She got a bit teary eyed and me and Maki smiled.

"We love you mom!" She said.

"I love you too."

I smiled and turned back to the front, and David had his camera out the whole time.

"Were you recording us?"

"Yea. Ever since the skittle fight. Good footage for Youtube!"

"Nice David."

I moved my hair out of my face. I haven't washed it for like, 2 days. It least it doesn't get oily. I heard the tv say something about us, and they were talking about ur new song they we just finished recording about a week ago. It's called According to You, and the gang decided to put in these killer solos that really show off how good I am am the guitar. They wanted me to do it, because I've played the longest. We made the video too,and I think the tv said that they we goingto show itafter the commercial.  
We are supposed to perform it too, because not that many people heard it yet. I look outside to see that we were clearly in Germany, but I think we were over Hannover. I've ner been to Hannover, but I heard it was pretty there. Germany is pretty altogether, but Berlin is the prettiest. IT is the capital and all, but they have really ancient buildings and they are really pretty to look at. I looked back to the tv and they were about to show the music video. It;s really cool, I just LOVE the solo. I actually didn;t come up with most of it. The last part Bill actually came up with hecause we were talking about melodies and wewere just making guitar noises, and he suggested that I should do that, because I can actually do it. Time to stp rambling in my brain. I payed more attention to the tv.

"Welcome back to MTV. I am Kim and we are in Berlin at the airportright now interviewing some stars who have aleady arrived at the airport. Green Day is here, Beyonce hasmde it hereand we should be hearing from the Fallen Stars and Tokio Hotelsoon,so you know we got a hell of show these next two promised you the video to The Fallen Stars new video, According to You, and here it is."

"Hey! It's Kim!" Naruto said.

She interviewed us a long time ago, and she was so nice.

"Shh! Watch!"

_According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.  
According to you  
I'm difficult,  
Hard to please,  
Forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress,  
Can't show up on time,  
Even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you.  
But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
Incredible,  
He can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
Irresistible,  
Everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
So baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
According to you.  
According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
And you can't take me any place.  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
You're the boy who puts up with it.  
According to you. According to you.  
But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
Incredible,  
He can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
Irresistible,  
Everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
So baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
According to you.  
I need to feel appreciated,  
Like I'm not hated. oh no  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me decide  
But according to me  
You're stupid,  
You're useless,  
You can't do anything right.  
But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
Incredible,  
He can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
Irresistible,  
Everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
Baby tell you what you got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
According to you. [you, you]  
According to you. [you, you]  
According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right._

_  
_I looked over at Gaara and he was already smiling. The song was about some crush I had a long time ago, and I was comparing him to Gaara. You obviously know who won. I patted my stomach, remembering not to long ago that I firgured out that me and Gaara were going to be parents. It will be hard, but we'll figure it out. I looked at my watch and about 15 minutes have passed already, so that means we were going to land soon and see Kim again! I'm so excited. I then heard a ding and the intercom sounded.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, we are now officially in Berlin and we should be landing soon so just hold tight. I hopw you enjoyed your ride and we hope to see you again."

It was pretty darkish outside since the time change and everything, but the lights were so pretty. I could see the tall buildings and even the humungous bridge. I looked over at everyone and they were grinning like idiots, probably being so excite that they can walk again after 8 hours on a plane. I looked at Gaara, who looked back at me, and he kissed me. We pulled away after about 6 seconds and we were smiling at each other.

"I love you Nori."

"I love you too Gaara."

I smiled and I heard the gang cooing at us.

"Shut up dudes!"

I just laughed and sat back in my seat. Just wait until we land. It will be so awesome.


	28. Home Sweet Home

**Mikey: Sorry I've gone so loong!! Just got back from New York and it was amazing. I got tons of inspiration, but i also got writers block. How crappy is that?**

**Maki: Epically crappy.**

**Noriko: You got that right!**

**Naruto: Here is the next chappie!!**

**Amaya: He sounds like me...**

**Mikey: Story start!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 28: Home Sweet Home**

* * *

The plane landed, giving me the relief that we were finally back in Germany. As soon as the pilot gave the ok to stand up, the whole place seemed crowded.

"Maki! Don't step on me please!"

"Sorry Amaya."

See what I mean? We got all of our bags, and we started to walk down the aisle to the exit. As we neared it, I could see different stars exiting out of other planes.

"Dude, Bill! Look, it's Green Day!"

"No way Nori..where?"

"I would point but my hands are currently full."

We continued to walk out, and we followed the bridge to the entrance of the airport. There were many people inside, but not that crowded. I saw cameras and the MTV crew, and when I looked a little farther, I saw Kim!.

"Hey you guys! It's Kim!"

Amaya walked a little faster and we all had to run to catch up with her.

"And here we have The Fallen Stars and Tokio Hotel arriving here in Berlin. Hey guys, how's it going?"

Noriko: It's going great Kim. Our new album is awesome and we can't believe on how successful it is.

Kim: And during the EMAs, you guys are supposed to be performing three of your new songs right?

Maki: Yes! We are going to perform Forever, According To You, and Dark Side of the Sun, with Tokio Hotel.

Kim: That;s awesome. Now I hear that during the song Forever, you guys will be using actual fire?

Amaya: Yes. In the video there is one part where there is no vocals, and at the beginning of the vocals, there was firre coming out of the ground. We planned to have that, and also in the video, we planned to have Noriko on fire like in the video.

Kim: Wow. I still can't believe that Noriko was on fire, How did you pull that off?

Noriko: Well, it was very tricky, but I wore a jacket that you are supposed to wear when dealing with fire, but we had it all decked out Noriko style. So when the verse: And through it all, my jacket comes on fire, and in the video, it's slow motion as I'm jumping through the air singing that verse, with my guitar and a jacket on fire. It was tricky, but we managed to pull it off.

Kim: Wow. That is amazing. Which awards out of the three you guys you are nominated for you hope you win the most?

Naruto: Well, we are really excited that we were nominated for Best Video, Best Song, and Best Rock, but out of the three, we really want to go for Best Video, because we thought that in the other nominations that we have absolutely no chance against the other nominees, but also that if we win Best Video, it will mean a lot to us about how our fana loved our videos that much for us to win. So we are really excited.

Kim: Well, I'm glad I got to tal to you guys, and now I'm going to go over to Tokio Hotel here, whose new album, Humanoid, has taken the world by storm.

Kim walked off to the guys, so I decided to walk to some chairs by the place where the rest of our stuff is coming in. I sat down, breathing in relief as I could finally put down these damn suitcases! Why the hell did I have to pack so much crap! Gaara sat on the side of me, while Maki was on my other side, and Sasuke was by her. I totally forgot that he was here, he's so quiet. Amaya sat beside Gaara with Naruto, and my mom sat beside Sasuke with David.

I saw the rest of our things come in the deposit thingy, so I grabbed them and put them on the big cart. Bill, Tom, Georg, and Gustav them walked over to us with their big cart, so we headed outside, where our limo was waiting for us. We put all of our things in the trunk, which was huge, and then we got in to do to our hotel.

"What do you guys want to listen to?"

Sasuke was roaming his ipod for songs to listen to, but nowing him, his songs are all emoish. Hehe. Bill plugged up his ipod and scrolled down to a song.

"Let's listen to Love And Death It's another song on Humanoid!"

"No duh Bill."

"Shut the fuck up Tom."

"Potty mouth!"

I laughed and turned up the volume.

_I can give you_

_You can give me_

_Something, everything_

_You are with me_

_I am with you_

_Always, Join me in_

_[Chorus:]_

_Love and death_

_Love and death_

_Don't you mess don't you mess_

_With my heart_

_Love and death_

_Love and death_

_Don't you mess don't you mess_

_With my heart_

_With my heart.._

_With my heart.._

_Fragile Pieces_

_Don't regret the sorrows_

_That we've seen_

_Take it with us_

_Step into tomorrow_

_Join me in_

_Love and death_

_Love and death_

_Don't you mess don't you mess_

_With my heart_

_Love and death_

_Love and death_

_Don't you mess don't you mess_

_With my heart_

_With my heart.._

_With my heart.._

_All the pain that we've been through_

_I've been dying to save you_

_Feel the blood in my vains flow_

_I've been dying to save you_

_How can I be watching you swim_

_I'm just seeing you drown_

_Is this tragedy of comedy?_

_With my heart......_

_With my heart......_

_Love and death_

_Love and death_

_Don't you mess don't you mess_

_With my heart_

_Love and death_

_Love and death_

_Don't you mess don't you mess_

_With my heart_

_LOVE.._

_DEATH.._

_LOVE.._

"Death!"

We all laughed because we all shouted it at the same time. Berlin is so pretty, with it's ancient looking buildings. We were pulling up to a place, and I just knew that we were here. The driver pulled in front of the building, and rolled down the window that separated the front from the back.

"Ok guys, your bags will be up there soon, so just go ahead and get your room straight."

"Thanks Kyle!" I said.

We got out and entered the building, and we all seemed to sigh in relief as we saw that there was no one in the lobby. Well, it is about 1 a.m. Berlin time. We all walked to the elevators with our room cards already, they came in the mail. The rooms in this hotel were pretty big, so we were all going to be in one room.

"The card says that we are in room 54, and that is on floor 32. So I shall press this button."

I laughed at Bill and his childishness. He's such a kid it's to adorable. The elevator doors closed and a tune was coming on. We all chuckled because it was playing Automatic.

"You're automatic and you're hearts like an engine.." Bill slightly sang.

"I die with every beat." I continued. Maki did the next line.

"You're automatic and your voice is electric.."

"Why do I still believe?"

We all laughed because when Amaya finished singing that part, she cracked up because it was funny on how we all were singing the song. The elevator finally stopped at our floor, and we walked about 6 feet until we came at our door. Maki opened it and we all walked inside, amazed at how really big it was. There was the living room, that goes into the kitchen but there is a bar splitting them apart, and down the hallway to the left of the living room there were five bedrooms. There were about three couches in the sitting area and they all opened up into a bed, so that issue was covered. There were three bathrooms and I was relieved at THAT issue. We all know how long Bill takes in there. Maki, Sasuke, Amaya, and Naruto claimed their bedrooms together, and my mom and David went to their seperate rooms. Bill and Tom took the last room, so that meant that me and Gaara were going to sleep on one couch, while Gustav and Georg will sleep on their own couches.

"Well, I'm going to sleep." Georg said.

I nodded and laughed as me and Gaara made the bed up and got in it. I don't really feel like changing out of my clothes, no one did. Soon enough I fell into a doze while laying on Gaara, who was playing with my hair until he fell asleep. I am so far enjoying being back in Germany. Just wait until the EMAs. I heard Tom and Bill yelling, so I just ignored them yelling and went to sleep.

Probably arguing over who sleep on the right side of the bed. Haha. I love them.


	29. Breakfast In Berlin!

**Mikey: Ok guys. Here's a second chapter in one day. I sure haven't done that in forever. **

**Maki: I'll say...**

**Mikey: Shut up.**

**Noriko: Back in Berlin!!!! YAY!!**

**Mikey: Ok. I wanted to point out that even though the EMAs were a long time ago, i haven't been able to catch up with time, but believe. I WILL make this work. I'll put all the events in this story, because I want it to seem real. Hehe. That's all I have to say guys. **

**Naruto: You left out something.**

**Mikey: Oh yea! My mom wants to read this, so I'll be taking this story, changing the names, because they aren't mine, and Make some changes, revise and whatever, and I might post up Living the Rockstar Life (Revised Version) on here and on my Quizila account. When I do, I'll post up all the chapters, and you guys can let me know which one you like better, this one or the revised version. I'll still continue both, but I'll probably work more on the version you guys like better. Sounds all good? Awesome!!**

**Amaya: Just for the record, your gonna have to come up with lyrics when there are songs.**

**Mikey: Got it taken care of.**

**Amaya: And also, she DOESN'T own ANY of the songs she puts in this story. She DOESN'T own Naruto, or any of the other Naruto characters that are associated with Naruto. She DOES own Me, Maki, and Noriko. So don't sure us!!!**

**Mikey: Thankies!! Story start!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 29: Breakfast in Berlin!  


* * *

**

I woke up the smell of burnt bacon and fried eggs. Naruto must be trying to cook again. Poor guy. I noticed that Gaara was already awake, must be in the bathroom. I turned my head to be greeted with a big blob of what looks to be eggs. I hope so at least...

"Taste it."

Naruto shoved the blob in my mouth. Surprisingly, it tasted awesome. I opened my eyes wider.

"Holy moo Naru!! What did you put in here? It's soo good.."

"Vinegar, Italian dressing, spinach, and something else..."

So that's what the green stuff is. Strange...

"Thats some good contraption you got there. Where is everybody?"

"Well, Gaara went to the store to get more ingredients for my big breakfast feast." He walked back to the kitchen and I followed him. "Bill, Maki, and Amaya is with him, so he won't get lost. Tom is still sleeping, Georg and Gustav went wall climbing."

"As always." I rolled my eyes. They must be related to Spider-Man.

I looked at a plate of bacon and big waffles. I poked the bacon.

"What made you wanna cook all of a sudden?" I cocked my eyebrow.

"I dunno...I got bored. I would play a game, but we probably have to be at like, the studio or something to rehearse for the EMAs."

I nodded. "True."

I ate a piece of bacon, and was surprised at the flavor.

"I swear dude you could so be a chef. Haha. It;s like that guy on this show I was watching on VH1. He said that the McGriddle, or whatever it is, is like flavor bursting in your mouth, and you start freaking out because you don't expect McDonalds to do that."

I was giggling out of my mind, and then Tom came walking in the front room, wearing pants that actually FIT him. I got out a camera and took a picture.

"What the hell Nori?"

"This is rare. You wearing non baggy pants is just wow."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed a waffle that Naruto just put on the waffle plate.

"Hey, don't eat ALL the food, the rest of the gang gotta eat too."

Tom just rolled his eyes and I laughed. I looked at my watch. It said 1:23 p.m. Dang. Luckily my watch changed to German time. I need to get used to German time again. I went to the bathroom and got out my black TFS toothbrush. I know right? A toothbrush!! I brushed my teeth, while humming some melody I came up with. I walked around the big bathroom, really looking at it. The sink was white marble with a big, hotel-like mirror. There was another door, and inside that was the tub and the toilet. The tub was big and round, and it looked like all of us could take a bath in it at the same time. That's how big it was. The toilet was comfy looking, with a padded seat so you don't hurt yourself. Like someone I know...silly Bill. I walked back to the sink, and spit out the residue from the the washing of my teeth, and rinsed out my mouth. I got out my Proactive face wash things** (That stuff really works. I use it too!!), **and did that whole routine, and wiped off my face. I then walked out the bathroom, and saw the Georg and Gustav were back from their Spider Man time.

"So yo guys have fun?"

"Oh yea, they had this really hard one, but I aced it as usual. Gustav, on the other hand..."

Georg chuckled and rolled his eyes to Gustav, who just made a noise and returned to his phone time. I heard keys in the door, and in came Maki, Amaya, and Bill.

"Norii!!"

Bill came running to where I was and hugging me. He was wearing the usual, minus the leather jacket, all the jewelry, and makeup. I hugged him back and laughed. Garra walked in the door with bags, and a separate one he was holding in his teeth. Maki went to the toilet, and Amaya was cuddling with Naruto. They are just too cute.

"I will kill all of you for making me get these by myself."

He dropped the bags on the floor, and his arms greeted me as well as I just giggled at his comment. I kissed him, and he smiled.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. How was shopping?"

"Strange. Bill was talking in German the whole time and I didn't know what the hell that guy was saying."

I looked at Bill, who just shrugged his shoulders and gave a goofy smile.

"But, I did manage to get this..."

He pulled out a white rose out of his jacket and I gasped. It was beautiful. So pure looking...I grabbed it and rubbed it against my clean cheek. Soft..

I tackled him again and squeezed him to death.

"I love it!!! Love it, love it, love it!!"

I was grinning so bad, my mouth was hurting. He got me off and we all laughed at each other, the others laughing at how silly we act.

"Let's munch!!"

Naruto sat us all down at the bar and placed a place of food in front of us. There was mutated looking eggs, bacon, waffles with syrup, orange juice, buttered toast, the whole nine yards.

"Wow Naru..you really outdid yourself." Maki said looking at her plate like she was going to attack it.

"Your teleporting powers are improving..." I said suspiciously. She just giggled and attacked, like seriously, at her eggs. Crazy, crazy girl.

Naruto clicked on the TV and it was on MTV, but in German. **(I would type what they say in German, but I don't feel like it. xD.)**

"The EMA's are almost here. There will be tons of performances, including one from The Fallen Stars. These people have been taking the world by storm, and to see what I mean. here is their video for their latest song, Lollipop.** (I am referring to the remake by Framing Hanley. And yes, it's the famous Lollipop that Lil' Wayne made. Let's just say that the gang wanted to do their version, even though it's a little guy-ish. Oh well! xD)**

_She said he so sweet_

_I wanna lick the wrapper_

_And she, she licked me_

_Like a lollipop_

_Like a lollipop_

_Shorty wanna thug_

_Bottles in the club_

_Shorty wanna hump_

_You know i like to touch_

_Ya lovely lady lumps_

_Shorty wanna thug_

_Bottles in the club_

_Shorty wanna hump_

_You know i like to touch_

_Ya lovely lady lumps_

_Cute lil' mama had a swag like mine_

_She even wear her hair_

_Down her back like mine_

_I make her feel right_

_When its wrong like lyin'_

_Man she ain't never_

_Had a love like mine_

_But man i ain't never_

_Seen an xxx like hers_

_That ----- in my mouth_

_Had me loss for words_

_Told her to back it up_

_Like berp berp_

_And i made that xxx jump_

_Like jerp jerp_

_And that's when she_

_She licked me_

_Like a lollipop_

_Like a lollipop_

_Shorty wanna thug_

_Bottles in the club_

_Shorty wanna hump_

_You know i like to touch_

_Ya lovely lady lumps_

_Shorty wanna thug_

_Bottles in the club_

_Shorty wanna hump_

_You know i like to touch_

_Ya lovely lady lumps_

_Won't you get on your knees_

_Won't you get on your knees_

_Call me so i can_

_Make it juicy for you_

_Call me so i can_

_Get it juicy for you_

_Call me so i can_

_Make it juicy for you_

_Call me so i can_

_Get it juicy_

_Call me so i can_

_Come and do it for you_

_Call me so i can_

_Come and prove it for you_

_Call me so i can_

_Make it juicy for you_

_Call me so i can_

_Get it juicy_

_Shorty wanna thug_

_Bottles in the club_

_Shorty wanna hump_

_You know i like to touch_

_Ya lovely lady lumps_

_Won't you get on your knees_

"I swear that song is too sexy. That's what music does. It has sex with your ears." Everyone laughed at what I said, and I finished off my breakfast.

"Come on guys!! Let's get ready for the day, or shall I say, the rest of the day!"

* * *

**Mikey: Ok, I'm going to leave it here, because it's like, 3 in the morning and I seriously will pass out. Hehe!! Please review and recommend to other people, feedback is appreciated. Love you guys!! And PLEASE leave your comment on if you want to see the revised version that my mom is going to read. It'll still have all the language, I just gotta change the names, and revise other things.**

**Toodles!!  
**


	30. O2 World

**_Mikey: Gah!! Sorry for the crappy chapter, I've been so busy with graduation coming up and finals, and it's just so much!!!! Gah. _**

**_Noriko: She's graduating!!_**

**_Mikey: Hell yea, and I might get to go to college in Berlin!! Im so excited, but enough about me. I'll try to update as much as possible, but I guatantee that I won't be able to do it soon like I want to, but I hope you guys still love the story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!! And also, this is basically two chapters in one, so I can give you guys a gift for still staying with me. Lol. But anyways, enjoy!!_**

**_3_**I was in the bathroom with Bill right next to me. He was putting on his eye shadow on, while i was finishing up with mascara.

* * *

Chapter 30: O2 World

* * *

"How does it not take you forever to put on makeup Nori?" Bill asked me. He was all close up on the mirror, carefully putting on his usual black color.

"I don't know. You're a guy and you still take longer that me. That's ridiculous." I grabbed my eye liner stick and touched it up a little.

"Hey! I gotta look good don't I?" I rolled my eyes at him. Typical Bill.

"You look good going natural, which you should do more of."

I stood back fixing up my clothes and my jacket, which were black, of course. I also patted my belly. Can't wait till 9 months pass up!! At least I can still move and boogie. Yes I just said boogie.

"If I go natural you do too." I laughed at him.

"Well too bad, cause I'm not wiping all this off when I just spent like, 30 minutes putting it on."

Bill rolled his eyes at me and we both laughed, and he quickly finished putting on all his makeup. He then stood back to where I was, and fixed his jacket.

"It's funny, cause I didn't even put on all my accesories yet." I grabbed all my jelly bracelets from the sink, and put 3 on each wrist.

"How's that funny?"

"I..don't..know."

We laughed again, and Bill put on his necklace with all the stars on it, **(as seen on Automatic video)** a couple of jelly bracelets, and a ring on his index finger. He finished his outfit with his Prada sunglasses. He was wearing his usual black skinny jeans, boots, and a black shirt with wierd designs on it, and his black leather jacket.

"All right!! All done."

"Are you sure you're not forgetting something? You always do."

I laced up my converse boots, with the heels on them. I love these boots. Haven't worn them in months. I straighten out my black halter top, and put on my long jacket. It goes down to the small of my back. I had on my black holey skinny jeans, and my hair was down and shaggy-looking, unlike Bill's who's hair was up in a straight mohawk. How he does that question's me.

"So what are we doing today?" He asked me, walking out the bathroom. I followed him into the living room. In there, Maki, already dressed in black skinny jeans and a Tokio Hotel shirt **(lol)** with black chucks, was sitting with Naruto, who was wearing some regular black jeans with orange high top converse, and an orange top saying 'Fudge You!' in black letters, and the usual eye liner.

"I think we need to go to O2 World **(the stage arena where the EMAs were held)** and have a sound check. I'm not sure."

Maki and Naruto looked up an greeted us with a smile. Just then Amaya walked into the room. She was dressed in a black tank top, with a black jacket that stops at the middle of her back, black short shorts, with black thigh high heels.

"Lookin good Amaya!!" Naruto shouted and grinned, getting up. Amaya just blushed and giggled. Awww. Told you they were cute. Sasuke came in and rolled his eyes.

"Bill and Nori, always looking like they're going to a fashion show."

I just stuck out my tongue and sat down, while Bill smiled and went to the kitchen. Maki was eating skittles, as always, and Sasuke sat down next to her. Sasuke was wearing slightly baggy black jeans, with a navy blue t-shirt with the Above the Influence symbol on it, and regular eye liner and navy high top converse. Bill came out the kitchen with 4 glasses of OJ, he gave one to me, Maki, Sasuke, and Naruto. He then ran back into the kitchen and got his glass of OJ, then walked back into the living room and sat on the oversized chair.

"Thank you Billy." I said giggling and raising up my glasss

"To...a good ass time out here in Berlin." I said smiling. We all cheered and clunked our glasses together. I noticed that there were more than 5 glasses. I turned to see Tom, Georg, Gustav, and Gaara standing next to us. I smiled.

"Everybody is teleporting so well!! It makes me so proud."

We all laughed and I stodd up and fixed my clothes. Tom was wearing his usual baggy pants and his black t-shirt with the hand on it, and his cap over his braids with his usual shoes. Nike I think. Or Jordan. Whatever. Georg was wearing a black band tee with his leather jacket, and black jeans with boots. Gustav was also wearing a band tee with blue jeans and his black-ish boots. He had on his jacket and glasses on. Gaara was wearing the usual eye liner, black skinny jeans with a chain on it, black high top converse, and a solid red tee that showed off his body. I smirked at him.

"Ok dudes and dudettes, ready to go?"

Naruto got up and looked for the car keys, when I pointed out to him that someone is going to drive us to the O2 World. He scratched his head and tried to say that he knew that. When I said no you didn't he just blushed and grabbed his jacket, and walied out the door. I looked around for anything that I might forget, and walked out with Bill, Maki, Gaara, Gustav, Georg, Sasuke, and Amaya following me.

We walked in the elevator, and Gaara pressed the lobby button. As we were going down, I checked myself in the mirror in the elevator. It's one of those mirror elevators, you know. Anyways, something dinged and we were stepping out onto the lobby floor, people staring at us because 1: There were guys with eye liner on and 2: We all looked like we were going to a fashion show. I told the guy at the recetpion desk that we won't be coming back till probably lator tomight, so to have the maitenance guy to coe and replace the towels and the sheets. We then walked outside, and there was the big limo/truck waiting for us. Fans immediately crowded us, so we all grabbed out our sharpies and signed some autographs.

The security guard had his arms out to stop the rabid fan girls from attacking Naruto, Bill, Tom, Georg, and Gustav. Some tried to attack Gaara, but my look at them probably scared them to death. I just giggled and then they smiled at me, and I signed their arms. We stepped into the limo, and we seated five on one side and six on the other. I was next to the door, with Gaara by me, Maki by him, and Sasuke by her, and Gustav by him. On the other side ot was Bill across from me, Amaya across from Gaara, Naruto across from Maki, Naruto across from Sasuke, and Georg across from Gustav, and Tom seated across from no one. Whoo!!

"Get out your sharpies." Maki said.

"Why?" She is so strange sometimes.

"Cause."

We all got ours out, and I see where the funny thing is. We all had our favorite colors. Mine was purple, Naruto's was orange, Maki's was yellow, Amaya's was green, Sasuke's was blue, Gaara's was red, Gustav's was gray, Georg's was brown, Bill's was black, and Tom's was silver.

"That's actually pretty cool, when you think about it. We're like a rainbow of personalitite." I said smiling. Everyone laughed and Bill asked the driver to put on Lost At Sea by In This Moment.

_My beautiful liar_  
_Why are you crying_  
_On your knees_  
_You've crucified yourself_  
_And now denial is rising_  
_Why_  
_So tell me_  
_So tell me how did you lose yourself at sea_  
_Drifting within_  
_So tell me why did you cast yourself away_  
_It's such a sweet addiction_  
_You should celebrate_  
_My beautiful liar_  
_You are drowning_  
_In your fear_  
_You're cutting into me_  
_You think if I bleed_  
_It can save you_  
_Why_  
_So tell me_  
_So tell me how did you lose yourself at sea_  
_Drifting within this_  
_So tell me why did you cast yourself away_  
_It's such a sweet addiction_  
_You should celebrate_  
_And you know if I could_  
_I'd take your pain_  
_But will you turn and face your disease_

"That song makes me have goose bumps." I said as we arrived at the OW. (**lol. OW. That's what I'll call it from now on.) **I stepped out the limo/truck, and the rest of the gang stepped out after me.

"I know what you mean. Especially the beginning. I love how it starts all slow, then they go all hardcore." Sasuke said.

The rest of us nodded, and as we walked inside the OW, I was immediatley awed. The place was HUGE!!! Just think that we were going to be peforming at the stage here. With thousands of people. I'm used to it, but this has to be the biggest stage yet!! I looked around and we were all staring with our jaws on the ground.

The people were still putting up the stage, so there were lots of people running around. The stage was fabulous. There was a runway that could fit all of us if we stood on the edge on the side of each other, and the rest of a stage was a circle, with a small area for some of the sudience to fit in. This was just pure awesome. I ran up the aisle and to the stage. The had the floor finished, all that needed to be done was the overhead and the lighting. I can't wait for this show to kick off. It's gonna be so awesome.

I walked up the stairs to the center of the stage, and took a deep breath. Why am I getting so nervous? Gaara could tell, because he came up behind me and put his arms around my waist, and his head on my left shoulder.

"Nervous?" He said with a smug tone.

"Hell yea. This is the EMAs dude. I never thought we would be here right now." I smiled and slightly swayed, thinking of how awesome it'll be if we actually won an award...

Awesomeness.

I turned around, and immediately I was in love. There was my guitar, the one my mom got me for my 10th birthday. It was a black Epiphone guitar with blue nylon strings, and my name was printed on the fret board in blue letters. Maki's was the exact same way, but instead of black and blue it was black and yellow. Amaya also got one custom made like ours when she saw ours, because she says, "It's freakin awesome!"

Haha. I love her. Naruto's frums were black with orange trimming instead of the regular silver, and his sticks were black with orange tops. As you can tell, we love our colors. I walked back to my guitar, and also saw that they had that little thing on the floor that controls all the effects. I smiled and picked my guitar up. Ahhh how I miss holding you!! I looked within the strings and saw that my pick was there, which was black with my initials in blue letters. Bill walked up to me and grabbed the mic.

"Automatic?" I asked him with a sort of gleam in my eyes. I was so pumped for this.

"Hell yea. You know the tune?"

"The one in drop d or standard?"

"Standard."

"Awesome."

Gustav must've heard us, because he jumped on his drums. Georg grabbed his bass, and the rest of the gang watched us with smiles on their eyes. I started the intro riff.

_Automatic (automatic echo x3)_  
_Automatic (echo x3)_  
_You're automatic and your hearts like an engine_  
_I die with every beat_  
_You're automatic and your voice is electric_  
_but do I still believe?_  
_It's automatic every word in your letter_  
_The lie connects the beat_  
_It's automatic when you say things get better_  
_but they never…_

_There's no real love in you_  
_There's no real love in you_  
_There's no real love in you_  
_Why do I keep loving you_  
_It's so automatic calling comes from the crossroad_  
_They come and go like you_  
_It's automatic watching faces I don't know_  
_Erase the face from you_

_It's automatic_  
_Systematic_  
_So traumatic_  
_You're automatic_

_There's no real love in you_  
_There's no real love in you_  
_There's no real love in you_  
_Why do I keep loving you_  
_Automatic (automatic echo x3)_  
_Automatic (echo x3)_  
_Automatic (echo x3)_  
_Automatic (echo x3)_

_Each step you make_  
_each breath you take_  
_your heart,_  
_your soul,_  
_remote controlled_  
_This life is so sick_  
_You're automatic to me_

_There's no real love in you (in background x2)_  
_There's no real love in you_  
_There's no real love in you_  
_There's no real love in you_  
_There's no real love in you_  
_There's no real love in you_  
_why do I keep loving you_  
_automatic (automatic echo x3) there's no real (in background)_  
_automatic (echo x3) love in you (in background)_  
_automatic (echo x3) why do I (in background)_  
_automatic (echo x3) keep loving you (in background)_  
_automatic… _

I was so pumped up I started jumping up and down, and Tom looked at me like I was crazy. Which I am, but they don't know that. Or do they?? It's the resistance!! Ok. Let me get back to the situation at hand.

"What?" I said.

"You look like your gonna kill someone" He said holding back a laugh.

"What if I am..?"

Maki played the dun dun dunn!!! tune on her guitar. We all burst out into laughter. Just then, the stage manager came up to us.

"Ok. So we have Tokio Hotel and The Fallen Stars am I correct?" We all nodded like we were in kindergarten.

"Ok. The EMAs will be here in less than 2 weeks, so we need you guys to be here every other day to rehearse your sound and whatnot." He pulled out a slip of paper.

"Now if the producer didn't fuck up the papers, these are the songs you will be rehearsing."

I looked at the slip. It says that The Fallen Stars will be performing 2 songs, _Forever_ and _Suffocated_. Tokio Hotel will be performing 2 songs as well, _Automatic_ and _World Behind My Wall_. Together, we are performing 1 song, and that is _Dark Side of the Sun_. I looked up and smiled. Bill and Tom were secretly squealing, which Sasuke and Gaara were laughing at.

"Ok. You guys need to do Dark Side of the Sun so we can see how well you guys work together, but as I see here, you guys got great chemistry. Now set up. All of you will be playing, to that's right, 2 drum players, 3 guitars, 2 bass, and all of you guys sing, so you get where I'm going."

We all nodded.

"Good. Now set up."

Naruto ran back to his drum set and so did Gustav, and me, Tom, Maki, Amaya, and Georg got in our places. Bill picked up his mic and cleared his throat. All of a sudden, the intro came on and it gave me goose bumps. Felt like i was flying. Bill started 'whoa'-ing, and I prepared for the intro.

_(oh oh oh)_  
_(woah oh oh oh)_  
_(Woah oh oh oh)_  
_(Woah oh oh oh)_

_Hello! _  
_Hello!_

_On the tv,_  
_In your place,_  
_on the radio-oh_

_Its a riot, _  
_Its a riot,_  
_They say no, oh_

_You are frantic,_  
_Don't you panic,_  
_Let it go-oh_

_We are,we are, we are_

_In the cities,_  
_On the streets,_  
_Around the globe-oh_

_They turn _  
_anything you love _  
_into verbot-oh_

_From the credit, _  
_To the great part,_  
_Of the show oh_

_We are, we are, we are_  
_Radio hysteria_

_Hello! _  
_The end is near _

_Hello!_  
_We're still standing here_

_The Futures just begun_  
_on the dark side of the sun _  
_on the dark side of the sun_

_HELLO!_  
_HELLO!_

_All the weapons _  
_in your hand_  
_under control-oh_

_With their radars_  
_they are chasin' _  
_our soul-oh_

_Time is running _  
_but your future's_  
_Long ago-oh_

_We are, we are, we are_  
_Radio hysteria_

_Hello! _  
_The end is near _

_Hello!_  
_We're still standing here_

_The Futures just begun_  
_on the dark side of the sun _  
_on the dark side of the sun_  
_on the dark side of the sun_  
_on the dark side of the sun!_

_Will you stand the pain?_  
_When I'm by your side_  
_Will you follow me into the night?_

_They're not gonna get us_  
_We'll be alright._

_And one day_  
_The dark side will_  
_shine_

_For us! _  
_For us!_

_HELLO! _  
_The end is near _

_Hello!_  
_Were still standing here_

_The Futures just begun_  
_on the dark side of the sun_  
_on the dark side of the sun_  
_on the dark side of the sun_  
_on the dark side of the sun!_

We all looked at each other in approvement. This was going to work out perfectly.

* * *

**Ok guys! There's chapter 30!! I wonder how long this story will go on. hmm.. put please leave a review and favorite it, or whatever! Message me if you have any questions, and I'll see you guys next chapter!!**


	31. Mikey, Kiya, and Noriko

**YO! **

**HyperOffPocky here, along with Noriko and Kiya! (****Noriko is like this,**** and **_**Kiya is like this**_**) **

**Mikey you suck butt for not updating.**

**Its not my fault! I have an explanation. See, I have a Palm phone. **

_**She stores le documents!**_

**Yes...anyways, I have chapter..32?**

**No, 33?**

_**It's 32. **_

**Whatever. The next 4 chappies on my phone, yet my charger went balistic on me, and commited suicide on itself. So my phone is ded. D-E-D.**

**Poor charger...**

_**It never got a chance to say good-bye! WAHHH.**_

**Wow. Why did I bring you two?**

**Becase you love us? **

**Of course I do. But yeap. My maja's friend is gonna fix my charger,**

_**Hopefully..**_

**Shush! That person is gonna fix it, so then I can charge me phone, and THEN...**

**You'll eat pocky!**

**Yes I will. But that wasn't what I was gonna say.**

**Damn...**

_**Maybe next time Nori. **_

**Yea...**

**Uh huh...BACK TO THE POINT! When my phone is ALIVE, I'l finish those 4 chappies, then I shall post them! BUT! ONLY if I get AT LEAST 5 reviews. Per chappie. That's all I ask. I know lots of people read LTRL. Just click the little button, and say SOMETHING. Don't flame me. It makes my not update for AWHILE. AND THAT SHALL UPSET SOME LOYAL READERS! So please be little pretties and give me reviews pretty pleaseee!**

_**And also, you pretties are in luck because Mikey can still update Odd One Out! So you shall be seeing more of le me!**_

**Oh great. **

_**You shut it. **_

**...**

_**Yea...**_

**Just to make Nori feel better, I'll make her a special guest on Odd One Out. She'll be the mysterious girl helping out Kiya. Or someone else. Gotta figure it out. Maki and Amaya are in it too if you haven't noticed, so you'll still be getting The Fallen Stars, you just won't see them AS The Fallen Stars. They shall be ordinary!**

**YOSH! WE ARE REGULAR PEOPLES!**

_**She scares me...**_

**I know...but she is me so...we're both insane. Better yet, you're me too, so we're all insane! **

_**...**_

**Time for pockyness! **

**Yes time for pockyness! I would try to write the next chappie again, but I'm gonna fuck it up. I'm finished, but I just can't post it yet. So my little lovlies you shall be patient! I know you can do it! YOSHH!**

**Yea...**

**Ja Ne!**

**HyperOffPocky**

**Noriko Kirashiki**

_**Kiya Kisuke**_

_**3**_


	32. Good Times and Bad Ones?

**YO PEOPLES! **

**I am not dead.**

**You guys have probably been waiting for this for a while, so here it is! **

**BUT!**

**I would like to present some new information.**

**Noriko: You ish crazy.**

**Naruto: You're crazier than her.**

**Maki: I'm afraid he's right. **

**Amaya: Maybe not…..-shifty eyes-**

**Dun Dun DUNNNNNN!**

**Ahem. Anyways, I'm gonna upload a document stating EVERYTHING important. I even made a soundtrack to Odd One Out, LTRL, and Come Clarity. Since music is basically my life, it's always inspired me. They are half the reason I get inspired to keep writing and keep playing music. **

**You guys are the other half. **

**THAT'S WHY I NEED REVIEWS!**

**But yes. I'm going to upload it and put it on here as a separate thingy you guys can look at. I'll make it my info sheet, so I'll keep posting stuff on it like it's a separate story. So that way, you guys will be kept up with everything that's going on. I'm still having computer problems, and they will probably continue for a while, so I'll update as much as I can. **

**I LURRRVE you guys!**

**Hahaha. Anyways, STORY START!**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Good Times..and Bad Ones?**

* * *

_Psssttt._

Sasuke looked around.

_Pssssssssssssssssst._

I tried to hold back a giggle. I snuck up behind him and plucked at his leg. He slapped at the air and stomped his feet. HEHE! Messing with people is just so much FUN! I continued to crawl behind all the stage stuff until I came up behind Maki. OOOOOHHHH THIS IS GRANNNNDDD!

I got a piece of string that magically came from somewhere, and rubbed it on her ankle. she let out an 'EEEEP!' and ran away. Haha! They are so gullable. I then heard someone clear their throat and I looked behind me to see Gaara stamding there with a smirk on his face.

"What? Noriko the Ninja is doing her job at ninjaly scaring people."

"Well, Noriko the Ninja has just lost her business."

While he was saying that, he picked my up by the shoulders to stand me up. I pouted and he smirked at me. I punched him. He just looked at me like 'You really think that hurts?". I walked away, taking a peek back at him. I caught him rubbing the spot that I punched. Haha, I am still a ninja! I was completely unaware of what Gaara was planning as I was walking, but all of a sudden I felt someone pick me up and twirl me around.

"Ahh! GAARA PUT ME DOWN! AHH!"

I giggled so much my stomach hurts. I could hear him laughing as well. God I love him. He finally set me down, I turned around to give him a kiss. As I was giving said kiss, I heard Naruto giggling somewhere, I looked behind me and smirked.

"Your just jealous."

"What am I jealous of? I got this sexy beast over here!"

As he said that, he leaned over to smack Amaya's ass. She yelped and looked back wondering what the hell is going on. Naruto winked at her and she blushed, and turned back to finished cleaning her guitar off. I giggled once again and turned back to kiss Gaara. As I turned around, he smacked my ass (what is up with the boys!) and winked. I just smirked and headed over to the stage and stood in the middle.

This view is amazing.

Just wait, in a couple of weeks this will be filled with thousands of people. They will be screaming like the awesome, rabid fans they are, demanding more songs from us, even though this is an award show. I truely love our fans. Without them we wouldn't even be here right now. I smiled and turned around in a circle, looking at the stage.

Besides the huge runway, there is a ramp on the side that leads onto the top of the stage, where Gustav and Naruto will be when we perform. Their platform also moves, so they can follow is if they want rf they can be like, in the audience without having to move. There's a door in the center, where we will be coming up for our entrance. I can't wait for that. Me and Bill go out first, Gustav and Naruto will already be out, then following us will be Georg, Gustav, Maki, and Amaya. When the crowd sees us, they will go orgy crazy. I looked up and saw all the strobe lights.

They have every freakin color! I heard they plan to shine our colors on us when we come out the ground. Blue on me and...whatever color for Bill. Probably red, or purple. I'm gonna tell them to make it purple. He looks good in purple light. OOOOOHHHH I HEAR SOMETHING! ITS MUSIC! I turn around to see Tom and Georg playing the chorus to Gegen Meinen Willen. That song brings back memories..

_Wie soll es mir schon geh'n_  
_Ihr guckt euch nicht mehr an_  
_Und ihr glaubt ich merk das nicht_  
_Wo soll ich jetzt hin_  
_Was habt ihr euch gedacht_  
_Sagt es mir jetzt in mein gesicht_  
_Sagt wofür das alles hier zerbricht_  
_Es macht mich fertig_

_Es ist gegen meinen willen _  
_Es ist gegen jeden sinn_  
_Warum müsst ihr euch jetzt trennen_  
_Eure namen umbenennen _  
_Unser ende ist schon hier _  
_Und ihr sagt es nicht vor mir_  
_Ich hasse euch dafür_  
_Es ist gegen meinen willen_  
_Da gegen - Bin da gegen _

_Habt ihr schon vergessen wie es einmal war_  
_Habt ihr unsere bilder schon verbrannt_  
_Ich hau bretter vor die fenster_  
_Verriegel meine tür_  
_Ihr sollt nicht seh'n das ich nicht mehr kann_  
_Eure welt tu' ich mir nich'mehr an _  
_Sie macht mich fertig_

_Es ist gegen meinen willen _  
_Es ist gegen jeden sinn_  
_Warum müsst ihr euch jetzt trennen_  
_Eure namen umbenennen _  
_Unser ende ist schon hier _  
_Und ihr sagt es nicht vor mir_  
_Ich hasse euch dafür_  
_Es ist gegen meinen willen_  
_Da gegen - Bin da gegen _

_Spart euch eure lügen_  
_Ich will sie nich' mehr hör'n_  
_Den letzten rest an liebe_  
_Braucht ihr mir nicht mehr schwör'n_  
_Ich will euch nicht mehr länger stör'n_  
_Ihr macht mich fertig_  
_Gegen meinen willen ..._

_Es ist gegen meinen willen _  
_Es ist gegen jeden sinn_  
_Warum müsst ihr euch jetzt trennen_  
_Eure namen umbenennen _  
_Unser ende ist schon hier _  
_Und ihr sagt es nicht vor mir_  
_Ich hasse euch dafür_  
_Es ist gegen meinen willen_  
_Da gegen - Bin da gegen_

I remember them telling us the story behind that song, me and Maki knowing the same thing, Naruto even more.

"Es ist gegen meinen willen…"

Bill came over and rubbed my back. He knows how sensitive I still am about my dad, even though that happened so long ago. I smiled back at him and looked around the arena again.

"So many people.."

"I know right? Just imagine. All of these people yelling and screaming our names, they completely love us."

I looked at Bill. If only they knew how much he _really_ adored his fans.

"Without them, we wouldn't even be here right now. I just wish that sometimes they weren't so…"

"Insane? Crazy? Rabid fangirls/fanboys?"

"Yes!"

We both laughed, and I felt arms snake around my waist and hands rubbing my belly. I smelt Gaara behind me and looked at him; he was smiling.

"Why are you so happy?"

He turned me around and pecked me on the lips and smiled some more.

"Because. My finance—soon to be wife—is a famous rockstar making it to the top. And she is the mother is my child. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

I giggled a little bit and kissed him again, then looked around one more time.

"Let's head out guys. Time to explore! We haven't been here in years!"

Everyone cheered and followed me out the door, Sasuke chasing Maki out to the limo. They always seem to know what time to be here. Maki jumped inside and Sasuke went after her. Naruto just shook his head and got inside, Amaya slapped his butt like he did to her earlier. I giggled as Georg, Gustav, and Tom got in, then me, Gaara, and Bill.

"Something just occurred to me. Where's mom?"

Everyone looked at me with blank faces. Sasuke spoke up.

"I remember her leaving the room real early this morning, about an hour before we got up."

"She has been distant. I almost forgot she was with us." Amaya said.

She got out the giant orange pack of skittles, took a handful, and then passed it around. We sure do love our skittles. I wonder what she's up to. I felt a grin come on my face.

"Nori, what are you planning?"

Ahh Bill. How he knows me so well.

"It's time to snoop around, see what mom is up too."

Maki and Amaya nodded in agreement, Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara just shaking their heads. Tom smirked and chuckled a bit, Georg and Gustav rolled their eyes. I think they have a secret alliance going on. I looked over at Bill, who was giving me that don't-do-what-you're-planning-because-you're-gonna-end-up-in-some-deep-shit look.

"I know Bill, I know. It's just that, come on. Mom has been acting suspicious. We've only been in Berlin for about two days and we've barely seen her! How she manages to get away from the paparazzi confuses me.."

Bill just rolled his eyes at me. I slapped him on the arm, he slapped me back. I just giggled at him. He can be such a drama queen sometimes.

"You know Bill, you can be such a drama queen sometimes."

"Oh I know."

He grinned and giggled a bit.

"Hey Otto! Können Sie schlechtes Romanze durch Dame Gaga für mich spielen gefallen?"

"Selbstverständlich! Wohin gehen wir zu zunächst?"

"Uhh. Where you guys want to go?"

"Let's just go sightseeing." Tom said.

"Lassen Sie uns gerade gehen Anblicksehen!"

Otto nodded his head and clicked on the radio, then put the limo in drive.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_Roma-Roma-ma-ah!_  
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_Roma-Roma-ma-ah!_  
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

_I want your ugly_  
_I want your disease_  
_I want your everything_  
_As long as it's free_  
_I want your love_  
_Love-love-love_  
_I want your love_

_I want your drama_  
_The touch of your hand_  
_I want you leather studded kiss in the scene_  
_And I want your love_  
_Love-love-love_  
_I want your love_  
_Love-love-love_  
_I want your love_

_You know that I want you_  
_And you know that I need you_  
_I want a bad,your bad romance_

_I want your loving_  
_And I want your revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_  
_I want your loving_  
_All your love is revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_Roma-Roma-ma-ah!_  
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

_I want your horror_  
_I want your design_  
_'Cause you're a criminal_  
_As long as your mine_  
_I want your love_  
_Love-love-love_  
_I want your love_

_I want your psycho_  
_Your vertical stick_  
_Want you in my room_  
_When your baby is sick_  
_I want your love_  
_Love-love-love_  
_I want your love_  
_Love-love-love_  
_I want your love_

_You know that I want you_  
_And you know that I need you_  
_I want a bad,your bad romance_

_I want your loving_  
_And I want your revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_  
_I want your loving_  
_All your love is revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_Roma-Roma-ma-ah!_  
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_Roma-Roma-ma-ah!_  
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

_Walk walk fashion baby_  
_Work it_  
_Move that bitch crazy_  
_Walk walk fashion baby_  
_Work it_  
_Move that bitch crazy_  
_Walk walk fashion baby_  
_Work it_  
_Move that bitch crazy_  
_Walk walk fashion baby_  
_Work it_  
_Imma Freak bitch baby_

_I want your love_  
_And I want your revenge_  
_I want your love_  
_I don't wanna be friends_

_J'veux ton amour_  
_Et je veux ton revenge_  
_J'veux ton amour_  
_I don't wanna be friends_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

_I want your loving_  
_And I want your revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_  
_I want your loving_  
_and all your love is revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_Roma-Roma-ma-ah!_  
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

"God I love that song! I also love how in the video when she does the last chorus, they do they little dance. It's just so awesome to me."

After it was over, Until We Bleed by Lykke Li came on and played in the background, while Maki continued to talk.

Maki has been rambling on since we driven by Atles Museum, which happened a long time ago. Tom was holding his head and looking at Bill, who was giving her a death glare. It was actually kinda funny. We've also driven by the famous Berlin Wall. So much history is here, and it's all actually pretty amazing. Berlin has really changed since the last time I've been here. It hasn't changed that much, but the look it just more pronounced than what it used to be.

When we were passing in front of Potsdamer Platz I noticed a person who looked exactly like mom from behind. I tapped Maki on the arm.

"Dude, what?"

"Look! I think that's mom!"

The limo stopped because traffic was heavy, the gang all came toward me and pressed themselves against the window. Luckily these are tinted, otherwise people can see all up our noses and such. Thinking about that made me giggle, but I continued to look. She had shopping bags in her arms and sunglasses on, but when I looked closer I saw a scar on her face.

"Look at her face guys. That's definitely her." Tom said.

"But the question is, what is she doing?"

"Look Maki, she's just shopping."

"Yeah, but look Gustav, she looks like she's looking for someone."

I saw her looking around, but not like she's looking for someone. Instead, like she's trying to avoid someone. Looking around, I didn't really see anyone suspicious, but then I spotted someone. He looks oddly familiar...

"Guys..look! Maki..does that man look familiar to you?"

"Yeah he does…I just can't figure it out though."

The man was moving fast, but not to obvious. He had sunglasses on to try to cover himself, I could tell. All those years spying on suspicious teachers in school sure do come in handy. The limo started to speed up, but slowed down again. Some people were looking at us, but not knowing who we are. I saw mom walk faster, then looked back to see the man walking faster as well.

Someone is after her? Why?

The guy stopped for a minute to ask someone a question, and when he turned around, the sun caught his face in a angle good enough for me to really look at him. When I did though, I sure wasn't expecting who I saw. Maki wasn't either, I heard her gasp.

"Noriko, is that..?"

"Is it who? Who is it Nori?"

You sure can count on Bill for getting nervous easily. I felt Gaara tense up. He knew who it was too.

"Wait.." Sasuke said.

Amaya covered her mouth.

Georg looked angry.

Gustav was just as shocked as we were.

Tom was looking shocked and angry at the same time.

Bill let out a slight wimper.

Maki gasped again, this one was a bit choked, like she was about to cry.

Sasuke let out a slight growl.

So did Gaara, but his was more menacing.

I just stared at the man that I haven't seen in years.

"Jason.."

My father.

And he was after my mom.

* * *

**WHOAH! **

**Didn't see that coming huh? Or maybe you did?**

**Eh?**

**Whatever. Lol**

**Just as long as you guys enjoyed it. So what did you think? **

**PLEASE LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS AS REVIEWS!**

**As I stated earlier, besides music, reviews keep me motivated.**

**SO REVIEW MY LITTLE LOVELIES!**

**You guys do love me…right?**

**I know I sure do love you!**

**But you know the drill. Review, recommend to peoples, message me if any questions, yeap. I also noticed that I do have quite a few errors on my stories, that's because I type really fast, and sometimes Word doesn' t see it. I don't know what's up with that.**

**MY APOLOGIES! **

**I am going now. Peaceables!**

**HyperOffPocky**

**Gaara**

**MikeyTheMagicalToaster**


	33. WTF!

**And again, I'm not dead you guys! **

**WHOOO!**

**Tomorrow I'm leaving for L.A.**

**BUT DON'T FRET MY LOVELIES!**

**I'll have my laptop with me, so I'll still be able to update. But then again, my mom sometimes trips balls when we go on vacation, and I'm always on here. So she might just take away my laptop.**

**I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN!**

**So if I don't end up updating, you guys will know what's going on. But enough about that.**

**Noriko and Maki's douche of a dad is back and he's coming to take their mom back! Why, you wonder? You'll find out in this chapter. Their mom isn't saying everything…**

**Read on my pretties…mwahahahahhaha. Haha….ha. **

**-cough-**

**Yeah…**

* * *

**Chapter 32 – WTF?**

* * *

We were all still pressed up against the window watching my ASSWIPE of a dad still going after mom. I looked forward, but I didn't see her.

Neither did he. Which was a good thing, she managed to get away. What I want to know if what the FUCK this is all about.

"Noriko…are you ok?"

I looked at Maki; she had nothing but worry in her eyes.

"Not really. We shouldn't let this affect the EMAs, but trust me, we WILL find out what the hell is going on."

Bill also had a worried look on his face. Gaara and Sasuke looked like they wanted to murder; only they really knew what my father really did to us. Tom, Gustav, and Georg didn't know what the hell was going on, and neither did Bill. Bill doesn't like to not know what's going on, and it definitely shows. I got out my cell.

"Who are you calling?"

"Calm down Bill. I'm calling mom just to see where she's going."

I put the phone to my ear and looked out the window again. Jason was now talking to some person, probably asking where mom went.

"Hello?"

"Hey, mom, where are you?"

"I'm on the way back to the hotel room, just went out for a little shopping. You guys finished with your sound check?"

She sounded a little bit nervous.

"Yeah. We'll be there in about 10 minutes."

"Ok. Bye honey."

"Bye mom. I love you."

It sounded like she hesitated a bit.

"I love you too. Tell Maki that I love her just as well."

"I will."

I hung up and went toward the window.

"Hey Otto, Erhalten Sie uns zurück zu dem Hotel, schnell. Wir erhielten ein Problem."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah..I hope so."

He nodded his head and drove forward; I sat back and rubbed my temples. Gaara came and laid my head down on his lap and rubbed them for me. Maki leaned on Sasuke, Amaya and Naruto were just looking, and Bill, Tom, Gustav, and Georg were looking extremely worried.

"What I want to know is how the hell he knew we were here, let alone our mom."

I was getting aggravated, they could tell.

"Mom said that he left her. Why the fuck is he here, is fucking BERLIN, going after her again?"

I felt tears coming to my face. Gaara rubbed my cheeks with his thumb and Maki came over and hugged me. Bill lifted my legs and sat down, then put my legs back down over his lap. This limo sure is roomy.

"Ok Nori."

I looked at Bill; he sure did have a serious look on his face.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Remember how I always told you that I completely hated my dad, but when you always asked why I just brushed it off?"

He nodded and kept looking at me. I took a deep breath.

"When I was 10, I just came home from school; I spent the afternoon playing my guitar in the theatre. Maki and our best friend back then—Bex—went to our house early. But anyways, I walked in the house, it was completely quiet. Mom was still at work, Dad; I didn't know where he was. I walked in the kitchen, got me an ice pop, then walked in Maki's room to see what she was doing."

I looked over to see tears pouring down Maki's face. I grabbed here hand and held it tight.

"I walked in on that..._bastard.._.holding a dagger to her neck trying to pull down her pants. Bex was against the wall unconscious. When he saw me, he threw the dagger at my shoulder, then threw me against the wall. It hurt so much, the pain of that and the pain of seeing my sister's innocence being taken away by him. I told mom, she didn't believe me of course. She called me ungrateful because I don't appreciate all that he gives us, so that's why she sent me and Maki to that school. Couldn't afford it, my ass! She just didn't want us anymore because she felt that we would ruin her relationship with _him_!"

I was crying by now. Sasuke had the look of pure hate on his face. He hasn't spoken a word yet. A single tear fell down Bill's face. I tried to smile at him, but he didn't fall for it. I felt the limo stop and Otto put the window to the front down.

"We're here. Nori…you ok?"

I nodded and wiped my face. We all put on our sunglasses and beanies, so no crazy fans will try to tackle us. Otto got out and opened the door, Maki and Sasuke stepped out first, arms locked together. Tom, Gustav, and Georg walked out, then Amaya and Naruto. Bill locked his arm with my right one, Gaara on my left; we all walked out, and then walked inside. The lobby was quite empty, except for the guy at the desk.

Walking inside the elevator, I saw a few people stare. I just waved at them, and when the doors to the elevator closed, I heard them squeal.

"What is this hotel called again?"

Bill looked up at himself.

"I think the Regent. Yeah. That's what it's called. Why Nori?"

"Just wondering…"

The elevator dinged and let us out on our floor. While we were walking towards the door, I felt Bill and Gaara's hands pushing me. I've must've stopped and not even noticed it. This is ridiculous! I walked up to the door and put in the key, and then when the light turned green, I opened it to see mom sitting at the table, with a cup of tea in her hands.

She looked scared.

"Mom-"

"I know."

"Why? I thought he left you?"

"No. I'm sorry I lied to you and Maki, I just didn't want you to worry…"

"Well I'm worrying."

She just looked down.

"Mom, don't worry about him. He can't get past us. We didn't spends years of spying on teachers and stuff for nothing."

"What?"

"_Nothing_, mom."

I looked at Maki and giggled a bit.

"We have to go back out for a photoshoot at Berliner Dom. Are you staying here or coming with us?"

"I'll stay here, don't worry, I'll be fine."

She gave me a reassuring look; she must've seen me tense up. I went into the bathroom, Gaara and Bill following me.

"What're you doing?"

"Fixing my eyeliner. We need to look sexy!"

They both chuckled and bill fixed up his makeup, while I was working on Gaara's eyeliner.

"Why am I putting this on if I'm not even in the photoshoot?"

"Because you are in the photoshoot. You and Sasuke, then later on in the week there will be one with me, Maki, and mom. And you...are...finished!"

He looked at himself in the mirror and his eyes went wide for a moment.

"Sexy huh?"

I giggled and he nodded.

"Ok. Guys let's head out!"

Everyone followed me out the door, mom walking into her room to take a nap. We put on our beanies and sunglasses, went through the lobby safely, then got into the limo.

"Otto! An gesetzt gerade so Ihnen kennen Sie durch Amerian Head Aufladung Willen Sie?"

"Ja!"

JYou are sure feeling metal today Nori."

"Well what can I say? I love the song."

_She seems dressed in all the rings_  
_Of past fatalities_  
_So fragile yet so devious_  
_She continues to see it_  
_Climatic hands that press_  
_Her temples and my chest_  
_Enter the night that she came home_  
_Forever_

_Oh (She's the only one that makes me sad)_

_She is everything and more_  
_The solemn hypnotic_  
_My Dahlia bathed in possession_  
_She is home to me_

_I get nervous, perverse, when I see her it's worse_  
_But the stress is astounding_  
_It's now or never she's coming home_  
_Forever_

_Oh (She's the only one that makes me sad)_

_Hard to say what caught my attention_  
_Fixed And crazy, Aphid Attraction_  
_Carve my name in my face, to recognize_  
_Such a pheromone cult to terrorize_

_I won't let this build up inside of me_  
_I won't let this build up inside of me_  
_I won't let this build up inside of me_  
_I won't let this build up inside of me_

_(Yeah!)_

_I'm a slave, and I am a master_  
_No restraints and, unchecked collectors_  
_I exist through my need, to self oblige_  
_She is something in me, that I despise_

_I won't let this build up inside of me_  
_I won't let this build up inside of me_  
_I won't let this build up inside of me_  
_I won't let this build up inside of me_

_I won't let this build up inside of me_  
_I won't let this build up inside of me_  
_I won't let this build up inside of me_  
_I won't let this build up inside of me_

_SHE ISN'T REAL!_  
_I CAN'T MAKE HER REAL!_  
_SHE ISN'T REAL!_  
_I CAN'T MAKE HER REAL!_

_(She isn't real, I can't make her real)_  
_(She isn't real, I can't make her real)_

"See? I told you guys the song was awesome. Even Tom likes it!"

We all looked at Tom, who was shaking his head in tune with it.

"YOSH!"

"Did you put your patch on today Noriko?"

"Uhhm..no?"

Gaara just smirked. Oh how I love him.

* * *

**Eh.**

**That chapter was a tad bit short. Only five pages! Bleh! But there you have it, did you like it?**

**LET ME KNOW IN A WONDERFER REVIEW!**

**As you guessed it, I am hyper.**

**Lol**

**But I will get going now, I need to get ready for L.A. **

**I am excited! Yayz! **

**Leave a reviews, tell people about it, bleh bleh bleh. **

**I shall be going now. **

**HyperOffPocky**

**Kim**

**SasukeTheBerry**

**Makisicles**


	34. Juicy Moments :D

**Welcome to planet Earth peoples. You know me and I know you all, so let's get this show on the road!**

**But before we start this, I wanna say MERRY CHRISTMAS to all you ninjas out there!**

**I ate so much today...bleh. Not a lot really, just enough to not feel like climbing up my stairs. AND I also got my laptop fixed! **

**YAYAYAYAY!**

**So now the updates will be coming fast, unless my internet is acting all heterosexual. (?)**

**(HAHAHA)**

**I gotta tell you, this was originally gonna be a cute little short story, but I decided to make it into the next chapter. So we'll see how this works out.**

**Yeah...**

**I have nothing else to say now.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope...**

* * *

**Chapter 33 - Juicy Moments**

* * *

Sitting in the car watching the people go by, I can't help but think that this isn't the last time I'm going to see my dad.

"I have a bad feeling."

I looked over at Maki. She always seemed to be knowing what I was thinking.

"I know what you mean."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Naruto."

"What?"

I leaned in to him to add effect.

"Hi."

He sweat dropped and I just laughed.

"You know what?" I'm not gonna worry about dad. He can kiss my fist; and suck on my big d-"

Everyone then laughed; Gaara covered my mouth, and right when I was about to get started! I pouted at him and he smirked. I tried to say something, and they all looked at me weird, until I glared at Gaara, and—he smirked again—let go of my mouth.

"I _said_, and we almost there?"

Sasuke was talking to Tom, something about big butts. I don't even wanna know. I looked out the window into the sky, thinking of that time when me and Gaara went to the hospital together. It was time for an ultrasound, and I was freaking out; slightly.

_-flashback-_

I opened my eyes to see Gaara standing right over me, the dark of the hospital room making his eyes seem to glow. I smiled at him.

"You really need to stop spacing out."

I sat up and stuck my tongue out at him.

"It's not my fault the nurse is taking so damn long! We still have to go t the studio today."

He sat on the bed thingy next to me.

"We'll make it, I promise."

"You know I'm very serious about my work."

"I know that. But you promised me that you were gonna come and do this today."

I clicked my tongue piercing against my teeth, remembering that promise. I looked at my feet.

"Do you think we're gonna be able to see him? Or if it a girl—her? I'm only about 3 months in right?"

"Close to 4."

"My bump isn't that big yet—is it?"

"No, but it's getting there."

I looked down at my slightly protruding belly from the dress I was wearing—I know, I'm shocked too, but I wanted to go relaxed today. A regular black dress that goes down to a little below my knees, with some converse and my awesome jacket I always wear.

Luckily for me, the doctor from earlier said that I can still be a bt active, so at the EMAs we won't have to worry about toning it down. He just said I won't be able to dance like I usually do, which sucks.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I wonder what it'll look like. My eyes with your hair, or the other way around. Honestly, I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"W-What if I won't be able to be a good mother; or a wife? I'm only 18 Gaara, and I have no idea what I'm doing."

Gaara scooted closer to be and wiped a tear away. Damn these female hormones!

"It's ok Nori. No one is prefect. We'll both be learning new things, but we'll be learning them together. If I didn't want what Is about to come into this earth, I never would've came inside."

I blushed at that statement.

"I love you Noriko, I know that for sure. Yes, I made mistakes in the past, but I learned from my mistakes. I know what I want. And that is to start a family, with you."

I wiped more tears from my face and smiled. He leaned in and lightly kissed my forehead, then kissed my lips. This is why I love him. The door opened and the nurse walked in—finally!-and told us to follow her to the operating room. We walked, passing about 10 doors before we reached Operating Room 103. I walked in and laid down on the table they set up; with Gaara helping me.

Next to me, I saw a screen that had nothing on it and some strange long thing. I really hope she's not putting that inside me. The nurse got this scanner—like the ones you would see at the market—and prepared it.

I lifted my dress—thank God I was wearing my boy shorts—so she could smear the jelly all over my belly. When she did, I shivered a bit. It was cold. She put the scanner on my stomach—smearing the jelly in the process even more—and at first I saw nothing.

I turned my head; I was nervous. I was about to see a baby inside of me. _My_ baby.

"Look Nori."

I turned my head back and gasped—there on the screen was the shape of a baby, with arms and legs, everything! I can even see it's heartbeat...I felt tears come to my eyes.

Once again, damn these female hormones!

Suddenly, I felt a tight pang of possession—this was my baby, and mine forever. Now I understand why mothers are so protective of their children. It's like there's this bond that tightens us together, and it'll never come apart. But I absolutely PROMISE that I will NEVER be all in his—or her—face. The nurse moved the scanner around, and I looked at Gaara, shocked.

He was mesmerized and I'm absolutely positive that he's thinking the same thing I'm thinking. The nurse kept on moving, and Gaara gasped. I looked at the screen and gasped too.

"Is that a _second_ baby?"

"Yes, it is. Congratulations!"

"Can you tell what they are?"

"Uhm, let's see now. This one looks like a boy, and the other...it's a girl!"

I'm so mind-fucked. I'm having twins. _Twins!_ I squealed. Gaara looked at me and laughed. The nurse cleaned my belly of all the jelly, and Gaara helped me. She then took off her gloves and led us to the front desk, where our pictures were already ready.

"Wow. That was fast."

Gaara just laughed again. We walked out the doors, the automatic doors opening and scaring me. I laughed to myself. When we got outside, Gaara hugged me.

"I can't believe we're having twins."

"I know! Just wait until I tell Bill, he's gonna freak so bad."

Gaara kissed my forehead, then my lips. I smiled.

"I want to drive."

"You sure?"

I raised my eyebrow. Gaara scratched the back of his head.

"Why not? My speed demon ways are changing...slightly."

"Exactly."

I laughed but threw the keys to him anyways. When I sat down in the passenger seat, something actually hit me.

I'm gonna be a mommy.

-_end flashback-_

"Hey Gaara. Remember that idea we had for the babies names?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, since they're gonna be twins, I think we should change it."

"What do you suggest?"

"For the girl, Kamille. The boy, Kyle."

He grabbed my hand and held it tight. I smiled.

"I like it."

I put my fingers in between his, so that my arm was more comfortable. I But my oth headphone in and clicked to a song, and closed my eyes.

_You __  
__got me (you)__  
__thinking (you)__  
__of you__  
__for you__  
__got me__  
__telling my mama (you)__  
__and my friends__  
__all about__  
__you__  
__in my daydreams are __  
__you__  
__touching (you)__  
__holding (you)__  
__kissing (you)__  
__as i'm sweaty with (you)__  
__came right on time (you)__  
__hey you__  
__every word in this song__  
__  
__girl, every word in this song's __  
__gonna be about you__  
__girl, every word in this song's __  
__gonna be about y__ou__  
__girl, every word in this song's __  
__gonna be about you__  
__  
__my love for you__  
__girl, every word in this song's __  
__gonna be about you__  
__girl, every word in this song's __  
__gonna be about you__  
__girl, every word in this song's __  
__gonna be about you__  
__  
__you__  
__don't stress me__  
__at time__s you test me (you)__  
__but i pass for (you)__  
__so i promise__  
__i'm not leaving__  
__only a fool would leave__  
__or try to deceive__  
__i give me word to__  
__i would die for (you)__  
__girl, i live for (you)__  
__said i breathe for (you)__  
__i adore (you)__  
__noone but (you)__  
__came right on time (you)__  
__  
__girl, every word in this song's __  
__gonna be about you__  
__every word__  
__every line __  
__every phrase__  
__girl, every word in this song's __  
__gonna be about you__  
__every phrase's__  
__gonna be about you__  
__girl, every word in this song's __  
__gonna be about you__  
__you__  
__girl, every word in this s__ong's __  
__gonna be about you__  
__girl, every word in this song's __  
__gonna be about you__  
__girl, every word in this song's __  
__gonna be about you__  
__girl, every word in this song's __  
__gonna be about you__  
__every word__  
__every word__  
__girl, every word in this song's __  
__gonna be about you__  
__you__  
__you__  
__every word in this song's __  
__gonna be about you__  
__girl, every word in this song's __  
__gonna be about you__  
__girl, every word in this song's __  
__gonna be about you__  
__  
__i'm so proud__  
__i'm so proud__  
__girl, every word in this song's __  
__gonna be about you__  
__to have a lady__  
__a qu__een who wears a crown__  
__like you__  
__like you do__  
__like you do__  
__like you do__  
__like you do__  
__like you do__  
__girl, every word in this song's __  
__gonna be about you__  
__  
__every word__  
__every word__  
__hey hey__  
__every word__  
__every word in this song's __  
__gonna be about you__  
__  
__you inspire me__  
__you inspi__re me__  
__you inspire me__  
__you inspire me__  
__you inspire me__  
__you inspire me__  
__you inspire me__  
__you inspire me__  
__you inspire me__  
__you inspire me__  
__  
__you__  
__you__  
__you__  
__you __  
__you __  
__you__  
__you__  
__you__  
__you_

Oh how I love that song. It's so...what's the word...

Eh, I don't know. It's just awesome. We were pulling up into the warehouse where our photoshoot was going to take place. I got out the car before it even stopped, I'm just a ninja like that. I looked at Maki and she just rolled her eyes at me. I opened the door, being greeted by a big dude wearing black; security guards, the regular. I walked in the studio area and I was surprised.

"Bill? What are you guys doing here?"

Said Bill turned around—along with Tom, Georg, and Gustav—and smiled at me.

"We're doing another photoshoot together! We're gonna do one by ourselves too."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Fine with me. We need to be in hair and makeup?"

"No idea. We're going there anyway."

"Where _is_ hair and makeup?"

I looked around and didn't see an entrance, until Bill pointed it out straight ahead. We all walked there together, getting in our chairs with our names on them. I went ahead and applied my own makeup, then got the flat iron and straightened my hair. I stood and shook my head, making my hair go shaggy in a really awesome way. By the time I finished, everyone else was already outside.

"Where's Noriko? Noriko!"

"In here!"

The guy who took our last photoshoot walked in and looked at me.

"Perfect. Follow me."

I followed him into the dark area of the studio, where Naruto was waiting—with his shirt off. I get where this is going. I took off my tank behind Naruto, and stood in my bra.

"Do you want me to take off my bra too?"

As a rockstar, you get used to taking some wild pictures. He nodded, and Naruto stood in front of me while I covered myself. I saw Gaara watching with a smirk on his face and flipped him off. Some random person came and brought me a blanket that I could cover myself with until it was time.

"Now, I want Naruto to stand with his back to me. Noriko, you stand by him just like that."

"You're gonna take pictures of our tattoos?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Cause they're sexy. Now uncover your back."

I moved my blanket to the front of me, covering my no no squares.

"Naruto, I almost forgot you had that dragon tattoo."

I giggled at myself. I crossed my arms making my forearms stay at my side, and Naruto stood straight, his new back muscles coming out.

"Do the hair flip Naruto!"

I tried my best to whisper while not laughing my ass off. I heard the camera click so I got in my serious pose, with my head to the right so you'll be able to see the side of my face. Two dudes darkened the area, and the camera shuttered some more. I did my hair flip, and right when I did it, I heard the camera go again.

Nice one.

Things were quiet for a moment, except for the footsteps I heard. I looked to the side of me and saw that Naruto was replaced with a smirking—shirtless—Gaara. This is one of our juicy photoshoots. I saw Bill and Tom laughing their asses off at their corner, getting ready for their photoshoot as well. I just stuck my tongue out at them. I turned around in Gaara's arms, him holding me close to him while my arms were around his neck.

The camera clicked about 10 times while we were just moving slightly, me turning different ways, but not to the front—that would be _too_ juicy. I giggled to myself at the thought. A lady brought my bra and tank top back to me; I stood behind Gaara to block myself while putting my garments back on. I then stood with my back to Gaara's chest, lifting my shirt up above my belly, so that Gaara could put his hands on my stomach.

I looked up at him and smiled, and then gave him a peck on the lips. I looked at the guy—his name was Giles if I remember correctly—and saw that he was smiling at us. I grabbed Gaara's hand and walked away, words not even being needed. That's another reason why I love him.

Yes, that was cheesy, I know.

We walked onto the other set, with a different background—simply white. Maki and Amaya were on there, chatting away about Skittles.

"Why must you guys ALWAYS talk about Skittles?"

"Cause Skittles are jizz-in-your-pants worthy."

That's a typical Maki response. Naruto walked on board and we all stodd side by side, Sasuke and Gaara standing by Giles.

"Now for the band shoot, I want you all to put your arms around each other. Yes! Like that! Perfect."

Sometimes Giles sounds like he's secretly having an orgasm when taking our pictures. Hell, he probably is, knowing him. He works that way. The camera clicked away while we were laughing at what Maki was doing—which is basically unspeakable.

Ok, I'll tell you. She was playing with her belly button. Yes, she's strange, but she's my sister, so back off.

* * *

**:D**

**I have to sadly end it here ya'll. Think of it as a cliffy. Lol. Not much of a cliffy. **

**But anyways!**

**Chapter 34 will come to you soon, this story is almost over. I already started the next story. Hehe.**

**So be excited, cause I gotta say, you guys are gonna be saying WTF. In a good way.**

**Yeah.**

**Peaceables!**


	35. Insanity

**Hello again folks!**

**Wow…**

**Living the Rockstar Life is almost done.**

**I could almost cry, but I won't!**

**BECAUSE…**

**I am making a sequel to this sequel!**

**Yay!**

**I already have the idea for it and everything; I just need to put it on paper.**

**I'm also getting better at my English grammar…slightly.**

**And I decided to fast forward time a bit, because I need to get this story done. :P**

**SO DON'T SUE ME! (For what? I don´t know.)**

**(Haha)**

**But let's get started shall we? Also, the last chapter ended..somewhere. I forgot, so hopefully you won't get lost.**

* * *

**Chapter 34 ****- Insanity**

* * *

The red carpet.

You know what that equals?

Insanity like no other.

Getting ready for the red carpet is even worse. You have to figure out what your entrance will be, what you will wear, how you will present yourself; it's all insanity. Fortunately for us, we all like insanity; otherwise, we wouldn't have become rockstars. So we were all pretty damn calm at the moment.

We all knew what we wanted to wear; we decided that we were gonna be dressed like we were in our video '_The Kill_', which was ball gowns for the girls, and tuxedos for the boys. How we were gonna get there however, we had a problem. To top it off, we have 5 hours before we have to be to the red carpet, 4 hours before we have to be to the sound check.

"We are so screwed."

I looked at Naruto and tried not to laugh.

"We aren't that screwed."

He looked at me like I've just grown an extra left boob.

"Not really, anyways."

We were all quiet for a moment, Amaya twiddling with her fingers, Naruto with a big anime vein in his head, me just sitting there, Gaara sitting beside me, and Sasuke sitting beside Maki, who looked like she spaced out. Then she reached an epiphany.

"I know how we're gonna arrive the red carpet."

We all looked at her, waiting.

"Well?"

"Oh right. You know how we're dressing as '_The Kill_', right? Why don't we get there in a black carriage, with a black horse, and a creepy-looking dude driving it."

It was quiet for a moment.

"I like it."

All heads turned to Amaya.

"But where the hell will we get a black carriage, horse, and a creepy-looking dude?"

We all turned back to Maki.

"Leave it to me. I have my sources."

She grinned and I rolled my eyes, smiling. The tension seemed to break when we figured out what to do, so I walked to the bathroom and looked at my face, which was actually make-up free at the moment.

I put my fingers to my neck and felt my pulse, which was going a bit fast. Yes, I was nervous, but that always happens before we start a show.

"Hey guys, I have an idea for the new album."

"Already?"

Naruto was looking for his drumsticks.

"Yes already, and they're on the bar."

"Thanks."

He grabbed them of the bar and started to spin them around his fingers.

"So what's your idea?"

I walked out the bathroom and went to the kitchen to fix me some orange juice.

"Picture it. The Fallen Stars go hardcore. We can pull it off right?"

Amaya and Gaara nodded their heads, and Sasuke had an amused smile on his face.

"How hardcore exactly?"

"Almost metal, a little screamo. Naruto can do the screams."

"That dope can scream?"

"Hey!"

"Oh shush Naruto."

If Sasuke and Naruto were gay, I know they would hook up.

"Hell yeah! When he was taking a shower the other day I heard him growling this song."

I looked at Naruto and he blushed. My phone played the chorus from _Noise_.

"Bill!"

"Hello to you to. Did you guys figure out how you're getting there?"

"We sure did, by a black carriage pulled by a black horse driven by a creepy-looking dude."

"…"

"It was Maki's idea."

"Ahh. That explains it. I like the idea though. Mysterious yet kinda sexy."

I laughed.

"We try our best to be mysterious and sexy. How are you guys getting there?"

I heard muffled shouting before he answered.

"Sorry, Tom's freaking out."

"Like he always does."

"I know. We might do what we did for the VMAs, but then again…"

"Yeah, I get you. You should ride on freaking camels."

"I'd rather not."

"You're such a scared cat Bill."

"I know I am, but I also don´t like to see animals used that way."

I nodded in agreement even though he couldn´t see me.

"I hear you there. But really, how _are_ you guys getting there?"

"You´ll just have to wait and see."

"Eh, ok, I´ll live with that for the moment. I'll call you when we leave to go to sound check."

"Gotcha."

I hung up and sat down on the bar stool, watching Maki eating a bag of Skittles.

"How many of those do we actually have?"

"A lot, my fellow blood relative."

Wow. My phone rang again, playing the chorus from 'My Sweet Shadow' by In Flames.

"Hello?"

"Uhm, yes, is this Noriko Kirashiki?"

"Yes, who is calling?"

"This is Dr. Sindelar speaking from the Charité hospital."

"The hospital?"

Everyone turned their heads to me. I put the phone on speakerphone.

"Yes, and I'm afraid I have some bad news. Kimberlyn Kirashiki is your mother, correct?"

I immediately got worried.

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry to say that I have your mother here in critical condition."

I dropped the phone, but luckily Maki caught it.

"What do you mean critical condition?"

Thank god we sound alike; I couldn't even speak at the moment.

"She has a fractured skull, a couple of broken ribs, a broken arm, and some of the damage has caused internal bleeding. We have already operated on her, so all we can do it wait."

I looked for my keys and saw them on the key holder by the door. I grabbed my coat and grabbed my keys, walking fast out the door, with Maki—holding the phone—and everyone else walking behind her. The doctor kept on talking.

"We have given her antibiotics for the pain, and we sedated her about 4 hours ago."

"Four hours? How long has she been there?"

"Uhm, let's see…ever since late last night, at about 23:00."

We reached the elevator—luckily for us it opened right away—and pressed the lobby button. I was balling my hands together. I had a nagging feeling in my gut that I know who did this, but the question was, why? The doors opened and I quickly walked out, not trying to draw attention to us.

Walking out into the parking lot, I broke into a run and quickly found the object I was looking for. I pressed the button, making the car chirp and unlock, and got in, with Maki in the passenger seat, and Gaara in the middle of us; Sasuke behind me, Naruto in the middle, and Amaya behind Maki. I turned the car on and backed out of my parking spot, and lurched the car forward into the road, 'accidentally' running a red light.

"Is she able to have visitors at the moment?"

"Well, yes, but-"

Maki hung up, that's all we needed to hear. I gripped the steering wheel harder, making my knuckles white. I can´t _believe_ this is happening!

"That fucking asshole! I can´t believe he fucking did this! Stupid ass dickwad!"

"Language Nori."

"I don´t give a fuck about language right now, Maki. Dad did this. I just know he did."

I turned right and zoomed through the intersection just before it turned yellow. I felt Maki´s hand squeeze my arm, and she was silent. She´s just as worried as I am.

fast forward a bit, I wanna get this over with :P

We sat in the waiting room, my head in my hands. Gaara was rubbing my bed and softly saying it's going to be okay. I started to shake, feeling the tears coming. I saw a pair of feet walk up and I lifted my head to see the doctor. I stood up to shake his hand.

"Are you the doctor I spoke on the phone with?"

"Yes. I just check on her a couple minutes ago and she's doing fine, she would like to see you."

I looked at Maki and she wiped her face. We followed the doctor to her room and I stood by the door. I was scared to see how fragile she looked. Maki's hand nudged me inside and I stood by my mom's bed. She was lying down on her side, sleeping. Her face wasn't as pale as I thought, it which relieved me greatly. Maki walked up to her and tapped her shoulder gently, and she stirred.

"Mom?"

Her eye lids fluttered for a moment before opening. I got on my knees and held her hand, which was surprisingly warm. I felt the tears slide down my face, I couldn't help but cry. Maki got down beside me and kissed her on her forehead.

"Mom, are you okay?"

She looked around for a bit more before that moment of recognition flashed in her eyes.

"Nori, Maki, my girls. I'm so sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Worrying you to death before your show, I know the stress is ridiculous."

"No, mom, I don't even care about that right now, as long as you are okay."

"Oh Nori, always putting other stuff before yourself. I'm just fine actually, although my head is a bit fuzzy. Help me up."

Maki stood up along with me beside her and we helped mom sit up in the bed. She looked around for a bit and then yawned. I couldn't help but smile; She's in the hospital yet she's acting like she just woke up from a peaceful sleep. Gaara walked up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. Maki walked towards Sasuke and he held her. The doctor checked his clipboard and grunted to himself. Mom scratched her neck and smiled at us.

"Now, I'll be fine girls. You must get to the arena and prepare for the show."

"But mom-"

"No buts Maki. You are rockstars. You can't disappoint your fans now, and I am one of your fans."

I smiled at her and went to hug her, everyone else joining in.

"We love you mom."

"I love you too. Now get going, and rock the stage tonight."

I looked back and waved at her, then walked out into the hall. I felt extremely relieved now, and now we can perform without worrying ourselves to death. We all stood out in the hall and looked at each other.

"Now what?"

"Well Amaya, we must go sound check ourselves. Then start getting ready. And Maki, don't forget to get the creepy dude and carriage for our entrance."

I looked at Maki and she grinned at me, a new light in her eyes. We all smiled at each other, ready to perform, and relieved that the mother of the band was okay.

* * *

**Okay, I need to end it there. The next chapter will be sound check, performance, and will possibly be the end. Depends on how long I make it :P **

**Ta ta for now!**


	36. EMAs Part I

**Oh yeah, I am alive and better than EVAR!**

**This is the last chapter. At least I think it is. We shall see when I get to the end :P Can you guys believe it? This story is how many years old (mostly because I procrastinate...a LOT). Anyways, I'm going to try and keep up with my writing, mostly because I really want to, and also because I know you guys are waiting to see how it ends. **

**Just wait. I might fast foward time a bit so if you are confused, I shall see you at the end of the chapter so you won't be confused anymore...mwahah!**

**I read my past chapters and I realize how shitty I type. I will try to improve that. Now..**

**Story start!**

* * *

**Chapter 35 - EMAs (Part I)**

* * *

I sat in the middle of the stage and looked out to the imaginary crowd. I can almost hear them shouting our names, waving their hands in the air, and screaming like idiots. They really love us. The fact that we can inspire people to be themselves and that they actually love us is such a good feeling...it makes me so happy.

"Noriko...Noriko.."

I think of the two songs that we are set to play, but I want to change them. I feel that we need to play other songs, hopefully the producers won't be angry.

"Noriko! Is she even on planet Earth?"

"No, I don't think so Maki."

"Well then Naru, you get her to come back to planet Earth."

"Hell no, you know that when she's thinking she's _thinking_."

I shook my head and smiled out to the imaginary crowd.

"Noriko!"

"What?"

"What the hell were you thinking about?"

I walked toward Maki and put my arm over her shoulder.

"Well, my dear twin sister, I was thinking about other songs to play. I want to change our setlist."

"Can we even do that?"

"Probably not, but I want to play one old song and one new one."

"Do you know what you wanna play?"

I just stared at her. She lifted her eyebrows at me.

"Nope. But I will figure it out! Let me just go talk to the guy who controls all this stuff."

I was walking toward the back of the stage, and then the guy came out from the side of the stage, so I made a u-turn and beelined straight toward him.

"Yo, mister dude! I have a favor to ask you."

He just looked at me like I was weird. I cleared my throat.

"Instead of playing what we were originally going to play, I want us to play Forever or Never and Monster. We will still to the song with Tokio Hotel."

He looked at me some more, then shrugged his shoulders and walked away. I grinned a big ass grinned. I'm so happy, and nervous, and really excited, and just a whole bundle of emotions. I ran back to the center of the stage and stopped for a moment. There was a spotlight shining down and there was the love of my life, smiling at me. I grinned again and I ran toward him and jumped in his arms.

I'm just so fucking happy right now!

I got down and ran to my guitar, picked it up, and started playing this song Amaya wrote a couple months ago. This song just might be on the next album. Naruto grinned and got his sticks, went to his drum set, and started to play. Amaya got her bass and started fingering it to death, and before we knew it, we were playing The Ghost of You.

Sasuke and Gaara put the mic stands in front of us, and Naruto fixed his mic so it sits right next to his mouth.

_I never_

_Said I'd lie in wait forever_

_If I died_

_We'd be together_

_I can't always just forget her_

_But she could try_

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are never coming home, never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever ever_

_Ever get the feeling that you're never all alone?_

_And I remember now_

_At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies_

_She dies_

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are never coming home, never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

_Never coming home, never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_

_If I fall_

_If I fall_

_(Down) _At this point the tears were coming. This song makes me so emotional, it's especially emotional for Amaya, she wrote it for the person she knew who was never coming home.

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see _I started to hold the mic with both hands to sing my heart out.

_You are never coming home, never coming home _We all just stopped playing, singing acapella, our voices blending in harmony.

_Never coming home, never coming home_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

_Never coming home, never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna_

I looked at the ceiling for a moment and took a deep breath. I looked at Amaya and saw her grinning and wiping her face. Gaara and Sasuke were standing in front of us, out of breath as if they were running.

I heard clapping start and looked my side to see a very large black mohawk.

"Bill, Tom, Georg, Gustav, my sons."

They all looked at me strange, but I just laughed. They know how I am. Bill grinned at us and Tom has his usual smirk on his face. Gustav went over to Naruto and they started to talk, drummer to drummer. Georg and Sasuke were making small talk.

"I see your sound check went well."

I didn't even pay attention to the sound check, I was too caught up in the song to notice.

"It's your turn now, we need to go get dressed."

Bill took the mic from me and spoke into it, making sure it was on. I followed Maki to the side of the stage so we can go into the back to our rooms. She opened the door and I sat on the couch that was inside, taking another deep breath.

"That was intense."

"You read my mind."

We smiled at each other and I sat next to her on the bench in front of the vanity table. I spread out the brushes and the different colors we are wearing for tonight.

"So what, are we going in our entrance gear?"

"Yeap. In fact," she looked at her phone, "The guy is here now."

"So we are just gonna ride around in the carriage until it's time for the show to start."

"Pretty much." She grinned at me. "We can waste half the time to get ready. You know how we do."

I grinned back at her and we bumped fists. "Yes, I do know how we do."

I heard the chorus to World Behind My Wall and I started to hum to it as Amaya and Naruto walked in the door, already in their gear.

"Well Naruto, don't you clean up nice." I smirked at him.

He was wearing a simple tuxedo, eyeliner on and orange/blonde hair standing out greatly. He must've put some stuff on his cheeks becaus he reminds me of Edward from Twilight. Amaya was wearing a black ball gown with black mesh overlay, elegant black gloves that go up to her elbow, and a pearl necklace with matching earrings. Her makeup was eyeliner, a bit of blush and lipgloss, and to make her eyes pop, long ass lashes.

I couldn't see what shoes she was wearing, but knowing her they were either combat boots or heels. Naruto was wearing the usual dress shoes. They remind me of penny loafers.

"How did you guys get dressed so fast?"

They just shrugged. I can tell they were nervous as always, but mostly excited. This is our first EMA, and if we can make these performances awesome, the world will seriously want some Fallen Stars. I finished applying my black eyeshadow and mascara, and then got my dress and gloves off the back of the door. I went into the separate room and took off the clothes I currently had on.

I slipped the dress on over my head. I zipped it up the side and then got the glitter spray to spray my arms. Gosh I love glitter. I then put on the gloves that go up to my elbows, they are also black. Maki knocked a couple times then walked in with her dress and gloves on. She handed me the pearl necklace and I put it on for her, and she did the same with me. I put on the earrings and checked my makeup to make sure it didn't smear.

"Now for my hair."

I got the curling tool and curled my hair into spiraly curls so that they bounced when I moved. I would really love to keep it down, but to go with the theme, I put it up into a high ponytail. Maki put her hair into an elegant bun. That reminds me of American housewives in the 50s. For shoes, I decided to put on combat boots, because when we perform I want to be able to not trip and fall on my ass. Maki did the same, probably thinking the same thing as me.

Luckily for us, our dresses were long enough so that you won't see the boots. We walked out of the separate room into the main room where Naruto and Amaya were still waiting. We all looked for each other for a moment.

"Ready?"

I gave them a grin and they grinned also and nodded. I put my gloved fist in and so the the others, beside Naruto of course.

"On 3. I, 2, 3, The Fallen Stars!"

We laughed and I opened the door to be greeted by Sasuke in Gaara, in tuxedos. I looked at Gaara and he looked at me, and I felt like we were about to get married. Of course, I will wear a white dress. Well, ivory, because white sybolizes pureness, and I'm not pure. I grinned to myself. I grabbed Gaara's hand, Sasuke grabbed Maki's, Naruto grabbed Amaya's, and we all walked out the building more confident than ever.

The carriage was right there, all black and stuff, with the black horse, and as Maki promised, a creeping looking dude. We walked up to the carriage and Gaara helped me inside, Sasuke and Naruto doing the same for their ladies. I think this theme is making us feel very...English. We when all got in, the guy did his thing and we started moving.

Before I knew it, we went around the block and back around to the entrance, and I saw the red carpet with many flashes. Did we take that much time getting ready? As we neared the carpet, I saw people with camera turn our way and I was soon blinded.

I've probably already known this, but it took being here, and these camera flashes to make me actually realize one thing.

I love this. I know that being a rockstar can have its ups and downs, but this is what I want to do for the rest of my life, and I'm, no wait, _we_ are gonna do a damn good job at it.

Someone once told me, the sky is the limit. Reach for the stars, and don't reach for just one. I looked at him and smiled.

* * *

**I really feel like this is the last chapter. You have no idea what I'm going to do for this, and for some reason I love leaving you in suspense. So until next time :D**

**This is HyperOffPocky, signing off. Oh yeah, no flames yo, I appreciate contructive critisizm, but its CONSTRUCTIVE. Other than that, have an awesome day, or night, or whatever :P**

**Ta ta for now!**


	37. EMAs Part II

**Alright, instead of me rambling, let's get to the chapter eh?**

**I'll ramble afterwards.**

**Story start!**

* * *

**Chapter 36 - EMAs (Part II)**

* * *

The flashes of the cameras kept me blind as I got out of the carriage, holding Gaara's hand of course. Reporters were talking fast like crazy, trying to catch all of the action, and interviewers were coming up to me with their mics, asking questions about our performance and if we have a new album coming out. I smirked, because no one knows about it yet. I saw familiar blonde hair, and there was my favorite reporter.

"Kim! It's so nice to see you!"

She smiled big and came over to hug me. She got her mic ready and the camera man turned his camera on.

"Guess who I have here, the members of The Fallen Stars, all with their partners and all looking fantastic as always."

I smiled. I've always loved interviews. They gave me a chance to show the world how we are, and how we aren't in the business for the money. Kim turned towards me.

"So, Noriko, I hear you may have a little bundle of surprise on the way. Care to share?"

I smirked again, I forgot that they don't know that either. I cleared my throat.

"Actually yes. It's true, I am pregnant."

The cameras went insane then, apparently trying to get my 'pregnant glow". I'm not even that far in!

"How far along are you?"

"Only a couple months, the doctor says I can still move around and dance like I usually do, I just have to tone it down a bit."

"How does it feel to be pregnant at still a young age?"

"Well, being a rockstar at this age, it's almost like the same thing. I know I have a resposibility, and I will have to arely get sleep sometimes, just like this responsibility now. I'm not gonna sya I'm ready for it, because I know I'm not, but Gaara and I are ready to handle what come our way."

She smiled at me again and moved the mic toward her mouth. I squeezed Gaara's hand and took a glance at my left to see Maki and Sasuke getting interviewed.

"Can you give us any hint at all about how your performance will be?"

"I'd rather it be a surprise, but I will tell you this, it will rock."

"Let's hope you keep your promise."

She was about to walk away before I leaned into her ear.

"By the way, they're twins!"

She had an 'omg' look and hugged me again, Gaara also. I looked at him and he smiled at me, glowing somehow. God does he look good with eyeliner. We walked more toward the red carpet, the entrance of the OW coming closer. I saw a huge mohawk and figured that was Bill, Tom, Georg, and Gustav probably getting interviewed. More camera flashes, I put my hand on my hip and sorta struck a pose. They were obviously loving it.

I looked at Gaara and he nodded at me, I saw the others heading toward the entrance. I pulled on his hand as I walked forward. I hope my boots aren't showing. We were led to where our seats were, which were on the second row, and what do you know, they were right next to Tokio Hotel's. I smirked and sat down, looking at the program.

We perform our first song after the winner of Best Female. I started to get nervous, but I tried to push it back as far as possible because I always get nervous. The show started as Katy Perry walked onto the stage.

-fast foward, I'm so excited I wanna GET THIS OVER WITH-

We were standing under the stage, ready for our first performance to start. I held onto the neck of my guitar harder than usual, I was extremely nervous. I looked over at Maki and she had her eye closed, probably trying to calm the fuck down. Amaya was fingering her fret board, something she does when she's nervous too. Naruto is already on the stage, sitting in the dark, waiting for us to start.

I fixed the clothes I was wearing, a sparkly pair of black jeans with blue converse, and a black v-neck shirt. We were all wearing a variation of each other's outfit: Maki with a sparkly skirt instead of jeans with yellow converse; Amaya with the same thing as me but with red converse; and Naruto with nothing sparkly and orange converse.

Beyonce walked off the stage carrying her Best Female award, I am so proud of her. She's a kind person, and she's a fantastic performer. I heard Katy Perry introducing us, so I adjusted my mic and got ready. With the thing in my ear, I heard Naruto slightly drum his symbols. People were screaming, some were booing, but I ignored those. If they don't like us, they don't like us.

Amaya started strumming a few notes, and the stage door opened. I took a deep breath and sung the first few words.

_"I don't believe in miracles..."_

They started cheering again and I smiled. I looked up and saw the smoke come out, they should start lifting the floor soon. Amaya started singing the next line.

"_I never did, nothing ever happens here_."

We all sung this line.

"_So sick of it_."

The floor started to go up and my heart skipped a beat. I felt the fans hit my face and opened my eyes to see the crowd screaming, and lifting their hands up. They started chanting the band name over and over. I moved my mic aside and walked up to hold the mic already on the stage.

"_I-I-I told you, I-I-I need to, g-get myself into something new, I.."_

Naruto contined drumming, and Maki started to enter with a riff she made up. Our live versions are always completely different from the album version of the song. I started playing the intro and Maki sung the next line.

"_Hope for something mystical, hysterical, dark and tantric, sexual."_

We paused for a moment, and I gripped my fretboard, getting ready to strum, but I had to hurry and fix the mic on my face. The lights shined on us as we started the chorus. Naruto came in with a big bang and it really set the mood.

_I'm not gonna live forever_

_Said I'm not gonna live forever_

_Better make it now or ever _ I was doing the little foot thing I do when I dance while playing, completely enjoying myself. I walked over to Maki and we played back to back.

_E-e-e-ever, e-e-ever_

_I'm not gonna live forever_

_Said I'm not gonna live forever_

_Gotta make it now or never_

_Forever or never_

_Forever or never_

_I don't believe in fairytales_

_Too cynical_

_Everybody stop and stare_

_I let it go, I, I, I told you_

_I, I, I need to_

_Stick, stick, stick out of_

_I just can't be lied to_

_Set myself to outer space_

_A better place_

_Gotta win the human race_

_I'm not gonna live forever_

_Said I'm not gonna live forever_

_Better make it now or never_

_E-e-e-ever, e-e-ever_

_I'm not gonna live forever_

_Said I'm not gonna live forever_

_Gotta make it now or never_

_Forever or never_

_Oooh, for my love, oooh, for my love_

_Oooh, for my love is forever, forever_

_I'm not gonna live forever_

_Said, I'm not gonna live forever_

_Better make it now or ever_

_E-e-e-ever, e-e-ever_

_I'm not gonna live forever_

_Said, I'm not gonna live forever_

_Gotta make it now or never_

_Forever or never, eh, eh, eh, eh_

We continued playing, I walked down the long part of the stage and started to rock out. I feel like Tom when he has his guitargasms. Naruto hit his last part and we continued to play for a couple seconds before we stopped. Screams filled the place and I gave a huge smile, looking at Gaara. He and Sasuke stand out in the crowd since they are still wearing their tuxedos.

"Thank you!"

We bowed and walked off, I took off the mic and shook myself off. We all stood next to each other, then smiled and jumped in place. I can't WAIT for our second performance. We went to our rooms and put our guitars up, then went and sat back down. Gaara leaned into my ear.

"Great performance."

"Why thank you."

I smirked and pecked him on the lips.

-fast forward some more, sorry, being lazy :P-

I looked at Bill as he sung his heart out, walking towards Tom and rocking out with him. I smiled and nodded my head to the beat, and looked at the program to see what was happening next. Apparently, we are going on again after Tokio Hotel gets off. If that's the case, we need to go get ready. I told Gaara and he nodded, and I followed Amaya to the back of the place to go change.

What am I gonna wear this time? Usually they pick out what we wear but I want to wear something different. I also want to perform something different. Fuck! Me and my ways. I left my hair down and got into something like earlier. We will be on a separate stage, and this time water will come down. I'm so excited! I got my sparkly dark blue guitar and put it around me, then walked out to go find the rest of the gang. They were standing on the side of the stage watching Tokio Hotel.

"Hey guys, I want us to perform Someone, Somewhere."

They all looked at me like wtf, but then grinned and nodded. The makeup people came and fixed our makeup. Waterproof of course so it won't drip down. Naruto had the eyeliner on and he was good, Amaya had a black eyeshadow going on with a white highlight on her eyebrow. Maki had black eyeshadow as well, but like me, she had the glitter where the highlight is supposed to be. They fixed our foundation and lips, and before we knew it, we were ready to go.

We put our hands in and did our Fallen Stars thing, and then went on the stage. It's dark, so no one can see us.

"What made you want to perform this song?"

"I have no idea Maks, I was just thinking and it popped up in my head."

She smirked at me and we stood there, waiting for Katy to introduce us again. When she did, the spotlight came on and shown on us. I smiled, and Naruto banged his drums to start the intro.

_Even though I'm on my own, I know I'm not alone_

_Because I know there's someone, somewhere praying that I make it home_

_So here's one from the heart, my life right from the start_

_I need a home sweet home to call my own_

_It was you that told me I could do this_

_You put the music in my heart_

_And how you sang with the band in memphis_

_It's hard just to be strong not knowing if I've done you proud_

_I like to imagine you smile when you hear my songs_

_Even though I'm on my own, I know I'm not alone_

_Because I know there's someone, somewhere praying that I make it home_

_So here's one from the heart, my life right from the start_

_I need a home sweet home to call my own_

_A letter home and I know we don't speak much_

_And we both know I'm not keen to but I think there's things I've left unsaid_

_I'm okay don't worry_

_I wish I'd been a better kid_

_I'm trying to slow down_

_I'm sorry for letting you down_

_Even though I'm on my own, I know I'm not alone_

_Because I know there's someone, somewhere praying that I make it home_

_So here's one from the heart, my life right from the start_

_I need a home sweet home to call my own_

_You know it's just rock and roll_

_I know you're by my side through it all_

_My terror twin and I_

_Let's take over the world_

_Even though I'm on my own, I know I'm not alone_

_Because I know there's someone, somewhere praying that I make it home_

_So here's one from the heart, my life right from the start_

_I need a home sweet home to call my own_

Naruto's writing skills are amazing. People take him for an idiot, but he's very smart, and creative. The crowd screamed like idiots and I fucking loved every second of it. I got a bottle of water and sprayed it all over the crowd; They went insane and obviously wanted more. I grinned.

* * *

**I would continue, but I'm tired. My tiredness prevents me from rambling. You got lucky...mwaha.**

**Review, no flames yo, and thank you. I love you all.**

**HyperOffPockyWithLlamas**


End file.
